naughty girl
by Twiggy85
Summary: she has a bad side to her, that is coursed by something else, but she doesn't no what yet, and what will happened when a certain hybrid comes into town looking for something he needs to break his curse, but finds something else he never expected to find!
1. Chapter 1

I just got dropped off at the station where dad was by Paul, he's one of the La Plush boys, we've been fuck buddies for a little while now, he's a complete animal in bed, it helps that his fuck hot to,

so I'm at the station where dad is, he's been working late the last couple of weeks cos there is some missing hikers in the woods, which is fine by me cos I haven't got him watching my ass all the time, 'god you get caught doing one little thing and its the end of the world' ok so I got drunk off my ass in high shcool, and stolen the principals car and went joy riding in it with some of my friends, but in my defence I did it for a bet and it was graduation party, so I didn't see what was wrong.

ok and they was the time we went running around the supermarket filling loads of trolleys up and running out of there with them, yes they was filled with alcohol, and snacks, but you have to be 21 to get served here and we was only 18, and I suppose they was that time when we did that strip poker tournament, that was fun but maybe we shouldn't of posted it all over facebook and twitter, my bad, cos that thing went state nearly teenager this side of the state turned up, but the plus side I did reach the semi-finales before dad busted us all for gambling under age but I did win 15k, like I said it was a big game, glad h never fount that money though he definitely would of made me do something good with it, instead I have put it away for a rainy day cos ya never no when ya might need it, for bail money ha

so while dads been working late I can do what I please and just play the part of the perfect daughter when I do see him, which isn't much, but he rang me earlier to come to the station for something, so here I am, god I cant wait to get out of folks it so depressing maybe I will take a year off, before college and travel for a bit, now they is an idea,

so I walk into the station and see Officer Dwayne and wink at him, and he scowls at me, he pretends not to like me be he's always checking me out, oh and the fact that he arrested me like five times already for stupid little things like, speeding twice, assault twice, breaking and entering, ok so, the speeding dad let me off, the assault well Lauren deserved it, and the seconded time well Officer Dwayne got in the way, I told him to move but he thought he could stop me kicking the dicks head in that tried to mug me, just cos i'm a girl and small, anyway its not my fault my daddy teach me how to defend my self and fight back, and the lads down La Plush showed me how to fight to,

I go to the front desk and tell Linda my dad called me, she rings him to let him know I'm here,

"bells come here" so I go though to him

"what's up dad" I ask him cos he never ring me unless it is to moan at me over something,

"where have you been bella," he asks me

"out why, what's up,"

"you haven't been with that Paul again have you?"

"god dad what's with the third degree, I've been out down La Plush that's all" I roll my eyes at him cos 'god I'm nearly 19 not 9' he narrows his eyes at me, he must know but chooses not to say anything,

"bells I need you to pop home me and get that file I left there," he asks me and I groan out at him,

"dad couldn't you of told me that on the phone, at least I could of got it before I came here, now I gotta go back out there in the rain" and I huff then stick me bottom lip out at him,

"a bit of water isn't going to hurt you Isabella," he says rolling his eyes at me, I see where I got the eye rolling from now,

"it will dad, it makes my hair go all fizzy, why cant you go?"

"your hairs fine bells, and I cant go, I got work to do, you know that thing work, maybe you should look into getting a job instead off getting into trouble all the time" he tells me and I gasp out,

"me dad, I'm an angel, I don't know what your talking about" as I hear Officer Dwayne mutter "angel my ass" and I glare at him as dad turns and says "something to say Officer Dwayne"

"what no, sorry Chief Swan" he says to dad and I smirk at him behinds dads back, dad turns back around and looks at me but I'm back to looking all innocent again, and smile at dad,

"so you going to look into a job then bells," he asks so i best tell him no time like the present, and he did bring it up, so i shrug

"well I've been thinking about that, and i think i'm going to give it a year before going to collage," he doesn't say anything, you could of hear a pin drop but i just look at him and smile,

"and what do you think your going to be doing in that year, instead off college then, cos your not going to be sitting round home doing nothing, or going t La Plush all the time like what your doing now" he says

"i don't know yet, maybe i might travel a bit first, like a road trip" i just shrug like its no big deal, cos really what is the problem,

"and how are you going to pay for it" he asks cos i know he thinks i must be joking,

"i have some savings," i tell him

"really Bella i couple hundred dollars isn't going to get you very far maybe to Seattle," he's rolling his eyes at me again, i think he's worse than me at that,

"really dad i have more than a few hundred dollars, and if i run out of money i can always call you, or get a job as a stripper or something" as i said that Dwayne chocks on his coffee he's drinking, but dads not happy about that

"really Isabella don't be so ridicules, how much money do you have cos a grand still isn't enough, no your not doing it, you need to get a job or go to college"

"dad i have over 15 thousand dollars in saving i think that's more than enough don't you, and i am old enough to do what i want to now dad i'm nearly 19 not 9" i tell him actually its closer to 30k but i don't want to give the old man a heart attack,

"15 THOUSANDS dollars Isabella where the hell have you got that from," and i grin up at him,

"you really want to no dad, cos you might not like what i say, but i wont lie to you either" i laugh out at him,

"NO no don't tell me i don't want to no" and he rubs his moustache he always dose that when he's stressed or thinking, and sighs out at me, and i love how he hasn't even asked me, cos he really doesn't want to know,

"bells just go home and get me that file for me please, and take a shower to you stink of them La Plush boys, when you come back we'll go and have dinner at the diner and talk about your trip and please be quick about it, don't take all evening like last time" he tells me and walks back to his office, and my mouth drops open cos he told me i stink really,

so i start smelling my hair and underarms cos i cant smell anything, i sware my dad has a nose like a blood hound sometimes, and his hearing just as good, i remember when i had to sneak a boy out once, then dad was waiting at the top of the stairs for me, i asked him how he knew i had a boy round and he said cos i could hear him breathing, i thought he was joking but sometimes i think he is really serious,

i look up and see Officer dickward i mean Dwayne, sniggering at me for dad saying i smell and i narrow my eyes at him, i go to shout dad, he see's what i'm going to do and turns around, yeah he better, as i go to walk out though i see dads keys to his squad car on linda's desk she must be on a break, and i have all these bad, bad thoughts running around my head, that i could use dads squad car, i could get there and back quicker, and it is raining, its not stealing if i bring it back, its just borrowing it, i mean what harm can it do, and they do have spare squad cars, oh the temptation is to much and the keys are calling out to me,

oh ok then why not, i mean dad did say be quick about it, that's like telling me to take the car right, so i slowly and quietly pick the keys up with nobody looking, and walk out with nobody noticing me, then i smile as i get outside, get in dads car, god he has got long legs i cant reach the pedals, after moving the seat i drive off home, giggling to myself, i wont put the lights or sirens on yet but i will on the way back though,

i might take it for a test drive first to maybe down La Plush, show it off to the lads, last time i took something of dads to show off i took dads Taser gun, and used it on Jacob, he wasn't very happy about that and went off crying to daddy like a baby, who then told my dad, who then was pissed at me, but Jacobs crush on me was pissing me off, following me round everywhere like a puppy, or a crazy stalker,

so i pull up at home, get out and go in home, i look for the file, i put it on the table by the door so i don't forget it, and the i best go and shower and change, i put something nicer on if dads taking me out to dinner,

so i put on a pair of ripped skin tight jeans on they would look painted on if it wasn't for the rip's, and my tight navy blue sweater the one with the deep v neck, which gives me a great cleavage, and makes dad uncomfortable but that's part of the fun, and lets face i'm definitely not leaking in that department, yes i have big boobs so what, and yes i use them to my advantage to so what, but if i got them why not, i mean they are mine to use how i want, then i put some black Mary Jane's high heels on to with my silver jewellery, and my leather jacket, i feel very bad ass now,

i pick the keys up to dads squad car and the file and head back to the station vis a little detour, as i'm driving to La Plush i see an other squad car be hind me, oh shit, i'm so busted now, it's Officer Dwayne and he's definitely not going to let me get away with this, well if i'm going down for this i best do it in style then, as he get's closer he puts his lights and sirens on for me to pull over,

fuck that, so i put my lights and sirens on to, well i did say i was going to do it on the way back, so i put my foot down and drive though La Plush right past all the La Plush boys playing football, they all see me and cheer at me, so i wave at them then, i drive round the block with Officer dickward i mean Dwayne, following me, and i head back past the boys still cheering me on and head to the station, where i'm sure Officer Dwayne will put Grand Theft Auto onto my growing rap sheet,

as i get nearer to the station i turn off the lights and sirens, pull up to the station and park, as then get out calmly and wait for Dwayne to catch up, I mean really how dose he even catch anybody, cos i could off legged it but now even in heels, so i sit on the car bonnet waiting for him, i look around and see a fuck hot sports car, i look to see what it is, a black Ferrari 458 Italia, nice very nice but it stands out a bit in folks, as he finely gets here he doesn't look very happy, he gets out grabs me and throws me on the bonnet face down and cuffs me, i mean i just laugh out at him really why cuff me i'm outsie the station, so i say

"oh Officer Dwayne cuffing me, i didn't know you had a kinky side to you, i mean if i knew well humm" i laugh at his face, and he just growls at me to shut up

"oh little girl you are in so much trouble this time" he tells me and i just roll my eyes at him,

"yeah, yeah whatever" as he drags me inside,

mean while at the station, while i was taking the squad car for a test run dad had a meeting with someone, unbeknownst to me i'm about to meet...

 **AN: SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY THAT SORT OF POPPED UP IN MY HEAD, DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE HOPE YOU LIKE IT THE STORY LINE IT MINE BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS, THANKS FOR READING :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's POV:

Mean while after Bella left the station to get the file for him, he sat back in his office chair thinking of ways to change Bella's mind, he didn't want her traveling around god knows where, especially since she didn't know somethings Charlie had been keeping from her, he just didn't know how to tell her, i mean how do you tell your only daughter that your a werewolf and that she also carries the werewolf gene,

she is already a handful as it is, getting into trouble doing god knows what, he knew a lot more than she thought i knew, i knew about her and Paul and the other la plush boys, he also knew that some of the things she did was the wolf in her that she didn't know off, that's why he let her get away with a lot of things he normal wouldn't some people off with, but she was a wild one as it was, he just couldn't imagine how bad she would be if she triggered her werewolf gene, god she would be untameable, and he dreaded it ever happing to her not only that but the change itself was the most painful thing he has to ever go through, but he would have to eventually have to tell her,

so as he was sitting here thinking of ways to tell her, without her thinking he was crazy, or without her going off on one and having a major bitch fit at him, co she was very likely to do that, well both really but one thing he knew she one had a terrible temper and two she could hole a grudge like no ones business that could last for months, but he loved her beyond anything, even though she was unruly pain in his ass, i knock at the door brought him back from his thoughts, it was linda telling him someone was here to see him,

he had forgot at first about this visitor, he had a phone call a few weeks ago from a Mr Niklaus Mickleson, he said he needed to talk to him in person, and was going to come and see him, as soon as he could but Charlie didn't know when he would turn up so he just shrugged it off, not thinking anything else to it, he had been so busy at work and home he forgot about it, till now so he got up and went to see this mystery man and see what he wanted, as Charlie went to the front desk he was shocked, this man must of only been 23 at the most, Charlie was expecting to see an older man as he sounded older on the phone, but he just dismissed it now and went to introduce him self,

"Mr Mikaelson" he said as he shuck his hand "its nice to finely meet you, i'm Chief Swan," he said as Niklaus shuck his hand and said

"like wise Chief Swan, sorry it took sometime to get here, i had some business to take care of first before i could leave and come here" Niklaus replied and Charlie nodded at him,

"well shell we take this into my office then, follow me" Charlie said and Niklaus followed him, "please take a seat" Charlie said "so Mr Mikaelson what is it i can help you with, your phone call was very vague, and i am curious what's got you coming here to see me," he asked him

"well Chief Swan you see i have information that you are in possession of something i need, and i want to make either a deal or pay you for it" Niklaus says to him

Charlie was sudden, he wasn't expecting that not one bit, but what did he have that he wanted, he just couldn't think of anything that important, he shock his head and said

"I'm sorry Mr Mikaelson you've lost me, i cant for the life of me think of anything that i am in possession of that could be that important, that you would come all this way to make either a deal with me or pay me for" Charlie was truly baffled by this, and Niklaus could see he was telling the truth, so he explained a bit more instead,

"ok well, what do you know of the Original Family then Chief Swan" and then it all clicked into place, Charlie had heard of the Original Family of course, nearly all the supernatural knew of them, but he never thought he would meet one, i mean they was the first,

"well Mr Mikaelson, i have heard of the Family but i must admit, i do not know a lot really to be honestly can i ask why" Charlie said a little bit more on edge but he didn't feel threatened by him,

"well i am part of that family you see, i am the third son, but as you know we are all vampires i am something a little bit more extra," he paused making sure Charlie knew what he was saying,

"ok go on" Charlie says

"well i am half vampire and half werewolf," he said Charlie was shocked he had heard the rumours, but he never put much weight into rumours, if he did then everything he had heard about he daughter was true and he didn't want to think about that,

"wow ok um i don't really know what to say to that son, i mean yeah i had heard rumours sure but never really thought about it really, ok so what is it you've been told that i have then, see if i even have it, and if i can even help you out" Charlie said to him,

"it's a stone" Niklaus says but Charlie just looks at him like what, and says

"a stone, any particular sort of stone," Charlie looked at him confused why did he want a stone,

"yes its called a Moonstone, you see not long after my mother turned my family into vampires they found out that my mother had an affair and i was the result of it, no one knew till i kill someone, and it triggered the werewolf gene from my really father," Niklaus told him

"ah and in them times things like that was a bad thing to do, the family would of been shamed for her infidelity," Charlie says and Niklaus nods and carries on

"yes so to hide it she put a curse on me to tie up me werewolf side so i cant shift, but every full moon i can feel my wolf wanting to shift, i still get the pain of shifting, but after over a thousand years you learn to deal with the pain," Niklaus says

"so what will the stone do though" Charlie asks

"well i need the stone that was used on the original curse, its part of the items involved, i also need an werewolf, vampire and the doppleganger, but i haven't fount the doppleganger either yet," he says to Charlie

"so it's only the stone you want then," Charlie asks being a werewolf he was suddenly alarmed,

"relax Chief Swan, you and your family are quit safe" Niklaus tells him but all of a sudden Linda burst though the door,

"i'm really sorry Chief Swan but you need to come out here to the front desk," Linda tell Charlie

"what is it Linda, are you ok," he asks her but then he hears it the shouting of his daughter, but linda then says

"its your daughter Isabella, hummm, well you see Officer Dwayne arrested her again"

"what for this time" he sigh out and asks her

"Grand Theft Auto, failing to stop, dangerous driving, speeding, and impersonating a police officer," she tells him and his eye brows raised up higher then he rubbed his moustache, sighed out, rolled his shoulders and muttered out "i'm going to strangle her this time"

"can you please excuse me for a moment Mr Mikaelson, i will be back as soon as i can, if Linda can get you anything to drink, ill be back soon" Charlie tells him, but Niklaus declined the drink, as Linda leaves she also leave the door open to Charlie's office so he can hear what is going on and smell everything to he knew Charlie was a werewolf, but he didn't know he had a daughter, the witch didn't tell him that, so he stood up to see her, he was curious, he could hear her even though she was shouting she sounded like an angel, which is something he ha never describe about a woman before, and never just on there voice,

as he looked at her he could only see the back of her, as the officer had her bent over the front desk, but what he could see he liked, actually he really, really liked a lot, he was a bit confused about that, he hasn't even seen her face yet and he likes her,

"what the hell is going on out here," Charlie says with his voice raised but not yet shouting,

"well Officer Dwayne, do you want to explain why you have my daughter here and in cuffs at that?" Charlie asks the officer, but Bella is now in a sarcastic mood which is never a good thing when she gets going,

"well dad he is just showing you his kinky side on me, and put me in cuffs" she says but Dwayne grabs her harder and tells her to shut up

"enough officer, and remember that is my daughter you are handling there, so explain this now!"

"i arrested her for grand theft auto, mainly she stolen a squad car," DWayne tells Charlie but as he finish's Bella shouts

"borrowed, i borrowed the car i didn't steal it, cos i brought it back, trust me if i had stolen it you would of never of fount it" she says and looks around then says "

"why Isabella, why did you take the squad car," he asks her

"you said be quick, don't take all evening, so i thought it would be quicker if i BORROWED the squad car, and dad it was raining to you know" she tells him like it was the obvious thing in the world cos it was really,

"Isabella the reason i took your car of you was for punishment for your speeding and joy riding in it, i did that so you wouldn't lose your license, but the way your going i may have to do that" he tells her

"no dad you cant do that, how will i go on my road trip if i cant drive, or get a job or, or go to college if i cant drive" she says panicked cos she really wanted to go on her trip,

"well you should of thought of that before, joy riding round in one of my cars" he says

"it wasn't just one of your cars it was your squad car, and i just Borrowed it, but maybe next time you will get your own file from home instead of asking me cos it only gets me into trouble obviously," she huffs then, humms out sniffs the air and says

"can you smell that, hummm what is it, it smells really good," and looks at her dad as she's sniffing around again, everyone looks at her like she's crazy, but her dad looks at her in suspicion, then looks at her dad and says "dad can you, what is it, hum can you smell it dad, hum i want it, what is it, where's it coming from" as she hum's again sniffing the air,

"enough Isabella i will deal with you later, now Dwayne please take the cuffs of her now," he tells Dewayne

"what but Charlie, she stolen the squad car, how can you just," Dewayne said in protest,

"trust me dewayne i know, but her punishment will be severe enough," he says to him so he un-cuffs her, and she stands up rubs her wrists ands says to Dewayne

"what no rubs downs of your kinkiness Dewayne, oh i am disappointed, " and pouts at him, then laughs but Charlie's had enough now, and grabs her arm and drags her to the office but she turns around to Dewayne and says

"Oh Officer Dewayne, be a dear will you and go and get that file dad wants out of the squad car, cos he will need it" and laughs breathes in they is that smell again then she looks up and see's a man there a incredibly handsome man, that also seems to be the source of the smell she's been smelling to, all she can says is

"OH"

 **AN: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK ?**


	3. Chapter 3

as she turned around when Charlie started dragging her to the office, he got his first sight of her face, and he was stunned speechless, she was beautiful, completely gorgeous he had never seen anyone like her before, he blinked a few times to shake himself out of it, but couldn't seem to get out of this daze he seem to be pulled in, and she hadn't even noticed him yet, but it seemed she could smell him from where she was,

as she entered the office she stopped, as she noticed his presents in there,

"OH" she said looked at him and blinked then breathed in and blinked again as she realised the smell was him, as there eyes met it was like an instant connection between them, and they just stared at each other, neither could look way, and they both breathed in the smell of each other made them both move closer to each other, they was so close but still not touching the other, it was like instinct pulling them together, still looking in each other eyes, just as they was going to grab each other and kiss,

Charlie cleared his throat, he had been watching them, shocked at what was happening to them, he had never seen this happen like this before, he had seen it happen, but not to anyone that, one had never triggered her werewolf gene before and the other was tide up in a curse, he didn't know what to make of it, he knew Bella's wolf was there cos sometimes his wolf could sense it and he knew her wolf wanted to come out and be triggered, that was why she did some of the stupid things she did, her wolf wanted out and was rebelling, but as she didn't know anything about this she just thought it was her being bad,

so as he cleared his throat they both jumped not realising what they was doing, but Niklaus protection instincts kicked in even though he didn't know what they was doing he's vampire side and wolf side knew they had to protect her, and he crouched down with his vampire face out and growling at him, to defend her, and push her behind him, while Charlie was happy that he was protecting her, the sight of Niklaus was terrifying as well, as Charlie backed down going submissive knowing it was the safest thing to do for him and his daughter he then whispered to him

"Niklaus i know you are confused as to why your feeling the way you are, but i can explain it to you as well you just need to calm down, please cos Isabella is in the room and she dosent know anything about supernatural, even though she has the werewolf, gene she hasn't triggered it, you will scare her if you carry on, please i will need to explain this to her to"

Niklaus was still on high alert, but he stood up straight as to show who was more powerful in the room, and Charlie nodded to him, but Isabella said

"hum hello dose someone want to explain 'WHAT THE HELL' that was, whats going on dad?" she demanded he sigh out "

maybe we should continue this at home, where we can talk without interruptions" Charlie said and Niklaus nodded in reply but Bella wants happy about that,

"hum no i want to know and i want to know now!" she all but stamped her foot,

"Bella they is some thing you need to know, things i should of told you a long time ago , but didn't, but we cant talk about it here we'll go home and do it," he said he her

"why not dad whats going on?" she asks him

"please Bella at home" he says

"ok fine but i'm not happy about this, just so you know" she goes to walk off to the office door but her and Niklaus was both hit by immense pain in there chest like they was having a heart attack, she screamed bending over grabbing her chest as Niklaus did the same, the pain was so bad till Charlie pulled Bella up and rushed her over to Niklaus, they both grabbed hold of each other and the pain slowly stopped, as both was panting for breath Charlie said

" i was afraid this would happen, and this little display just confirmed it hum"

"really dad you want to fill us right about now, cos that shit was painful as fuck, what was that" she said, but Niklaus was thinking about it, he was starting to realise what it was but he never thought it would ever happen to him, he never thought he would deserve something like this and with his curse tided up to he didn't think it was ever possible,

so the three of them left the station, Niklaus guided Bella towards his car instead of Charlie's squad car, cos he thinks she's had enough of police cars for one day,

"damn, this is your car?" She asks him and he smiles down at her

"yes love it's my car" he says

"its a nice car, a really nice car" she says while admiring it, but niklaus just shrugs and says "its just a car" and bell as mouth drops open as she looks at him

"just a car, just a car, this isnt just a car this is a Ferrari 485 Italia, thats not just a car, though i do love the Ferrari California model better" she tells him, he looks at her smiles and says,

"thats a bit to girly for me tastes, and your right its not just a car, its a work of art"

he takes her to the passenger door and helps her in as he lets go of her hand the pain in there chest comes back so they grab each other hand again, she looks up to him and him down to her,

"well this is going too be interesting" she says

"humm yes, close your eyes love and on the count to three let go and i will run around the other side and get in the car," he tells her she looks at him and nods getting ready for the pain,

"one, two," he starts to count till she shouts "wait, wait"

"what, what is it?" He asks

"on three or after three" she says to him

"dose it really matter," he asks confused

"hell yeah it matters, I'm going to be in immense pain, yeah it matters" she tells him

"ok love, we'll do it after three then, is that ok?"

"Good ok, sure i can do that,"

"ready," and she nods at him

"one, two," and he let's go of her hand and runs around before the pain can cripple him to the point where he will collapse on the floor, then he's in the car and grabs her to him to stop the pain, but she's pissed at him and try's to move away from him, then he growls at her for moving and she slaps him off, then says

"You jerk, you said after three, not before three i wasnt ready" she huffs out at him,

"oh love i just thought it would be easier if i did it when you wasnt expecting it, so maybe it wouldn't hurt you so much, thats all"

"fine but for god's sake don't do that again" she says to him,

"ok love i wont, now lets go and see what your dad's gotta say, shell we" he says and they drive off to her house as she directs him there,

As they pull up out side her house, Charlie is waiting for them looking worried, he wondered what had taken them so long,

"oh god we gotta do that again to get out the car, haven't we?" She says

"I'm afraid so love yes" he says

"I don't think i can do that again to soon" she shakes her head, at the thought of doing it again,

"and what do you suggest, then we have got to get out the car somehow love," he looked at her, as she thought about it, a plan formed,

"ok right we'll do this then" she said as she climbed over and straddled his lap put her arms around him and then her head was in his nack, and sighed out breathing him in, but now he didnt want to move at all, he could off been just as happy sitting here all day,

"now we can both get out with out you having to let go" she tells him

"what will your father think about this though" he says to her

"well if you want me to move i will" as she goes to get off him, but he grabs her and says

"NO, no I don't want you to move, at all, but i was just thinking about your dad thats all love" she looks at him and looks him in the eye and whispers to him

"well he seems to have a lot of explaining to do him self so he cant really say much can he" but as she's looking him in the eye, and he leans forward as she dose to, they are so close they can taste each other's breath on their tongues, and they are breathing each other in deeply, just as they are about to kiss Charlie knocks on the window, breaking the spell again,

"come on kids before you give the neighbours a show," Charlie says to them then says "and Isabella I don't want to see you do that" he says then mutters "not again anyway, the first time was bad enough" but Niklaus heard what he said and growls at it,

as he goes to move to get out the car, she moves to help him, then she wraps her legs around him and he carries her into the house, he actually really doesn't mind her doing it, normally he would never let anyone do anything like that to him, but he really didn't want to let her go, and he thought he already knew what was happening, and he knew Charlie knew what was going on to, he just needed someone to confirm it to him really, and the fact that Isabella didn't know anything about the supernatural world to, Charlie would need to tell her about that as well,

so here we are sitting in the living room, and I'm sitting on this mans lap, a man who I have never seen before today, and it also seems that I can't be away from him either, by the pain that I get in my chest, I'm looking at dad, like 'what the fuck is this' but I think that I have been patience enough for one day,

"so dad, how's your day been?" I ask him, "cos mine has been a little weird and fucked up, and I still feel like it isn't over yet, what about you?" I say to him

"ok Bella I get it, really I do, but they is some stuff I have got to tell you, and I'm not sure how your going to take it, but I need you to listen to me and not interrupt me ok" he tells me, what ever it is I have a feeling that I won't like it,

"ok dad just tell me already, cos the supense is killing me here" I tell him,

"ok well you see, our family is different right, do you ever feel like your a bit weird sometimes, that you can't explain it, that you feel like your talking to your self," and dad looks at me, but I'm thinking he has finally lost it, or maybe someone slipped him some drugs, cos what ever he is talking about is not making any sense to me, I'm not sure it's even making any sense to him either, I just look at him even more confused,

"dad, now you want to start that again and maybe like speak the same language as me then that would be great, cos what ever you was saying before, did not make the slightest bit of sense" I tell him

"ok Bella, well I'm a werewolf, and so are you to" he says to me, me I'm not sure if he thinks he's being funny or not but I'm at the end of my patience, with all of this weird stuff today, so I let him have it,

"ok dad 'what the fuck' this isn't funny, have you been smoking pot or something, maybe you have actually lost your mind, no, no I know you have had a whack on your head, haven't you, yeah that's it, I'll take you to the hospital to get you a brain scan, don't worry dad I'll fix your head" as I'm rambling on, I didn't notice Niklaus moving me so he could see my face and I could see his face to, I stop my rambling and look at him, he then says

"what your father was saying is true, he is a werewolf and that you are to," he tells me seriously, then puts his hand on my face and I lean into him, I like him touching me but then I remember what it is we're talking bout and then say

"oh no not you to, you don't believe what he's saying really do you" I say to him, but he shocks me and says,

"how about I prove it to you instead love" but I just raise my eyebrow up at him, and shrug, then say cos I'm still not believed going in them,

"ok sure," I roll my eyes at this cos the sooner we show them that their not werewolfs, the sooner can move on from all this stupid shit, but the next thing he does is, well I don't know what it is, his face changes all these black and red gains appear, his eyes are black and he has fangs, my eye are so wide I'm surprised they haven't fell out my head, I blink and open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out, so I try again nope still nothing, I blink a bit more and breath in deeply cos I think I'm going to hyperventilate, but his face changes again going back to normal he holds my face with both his hands,

"breath Isabella breath" he says to me as and I start calming down,

"hummm ok what was that?" I ask him

" I'm a vampire love, that was my vampire face, and your father is a werewolf, but he only changes when it's a full moon" he tells me

"ok" I nod "so what now, WAIT oh my god, are you going to eat me, cos really I don't taste good you know" I say a bit panicked but he laughs at me, he has a really nice laugh,

"no Isabella I'm not going to eat you like that" he says to me, looking in my eyes, oh I think I just melted a bit at that, 'god they really is something wrong with me isn't they' well my dad did just say I'm a werewolf ha

"ok so what's going on here then dad cos I don't get it" I ask dad,

so he tells me all about werewolves and supernatural beings, but he says as long as I don't kill anyone then I won't trigger my gene, he apologises for not telling me sooner, yes I'm piss that he didn't tell me, but I can use his guilt against him later for a bit to my advantage to, so now I know all about the supernatural world,

"ok dad but none of that explains any of this," I say as I wave between me and Nicklaus as I now know his name, Niklaus looks at me then at my dad and nods at him,

"well you see Bella in the supernatural world they is a thing call mating, its a mutual thing, you both feel the pull to each other, i'm a little surprised that you both feel it though, cos you haven't triggered your wolf gene, and Niklaus's wolf is tired up with his curse, so i'm just assuming that both your connection i particaly strong but when you both accept the mating bond between the both of you it will either settle down a bit, or will become even stronger" he tells me like his telling me the weather,

"what dad, stronger we cant even let go of each other never mind it getting stronger, what the hell when happen then? and what if its not what either of us want, i mean we don't even know each other and like you said how has this happened, i hadn't as you say triggered my wolf side yet and his wolf is what, what was it tried up or something, i mean what ever that means, so really dad what are we meant to do" i tell him, but it's Niklaus who answers me,

"Isabella i think i know why our connection is stronger than any normal connection that has ever been, remember i told you that i'm a vampire, i showed you my vampire face," and i nod at him "well i'm half vampire and half werewolf to, which makes me a hybrid, but mother cursed me and tried my wolf side up so i haven't been able to let him out for over 1000 years," he says to me and he looks sad, i even feel sad for him not letting a side of him out for over 1000 years would be horrible,

"aawww that's awful, not being able to let half of yourself out for all that time, you poor thing," i say, as i stroke his cheek and he leans into me,

"so as i'm half vampire, my vampire side has mated to you and my wolf side imprinted on you, as your wolf imprinted on me, we are each others, other half's, you are my soulmate as i am yours," he tells me looking into my eyes his really intense and i can feel his soul calling to mine to accept him, as mine is calling to him to accept me also, but i have to be sure,

"really, so your my soulmate forever and i'm yours forever, no one else," i ask him

"yes my love, if you want me that is, because i want you as my mate, my one and only" he tells me

"i'm just going to say this though i can be a really pain in the ass to live with though, and i'm no angel by any means either," i say but he just throws his head back and full on laughs at this, then says

"oh my love, how i do love a challenge, and i'm definitely no angel either, so i definitely know that your my perfect match" he says but ends up whispering the last bit to me, then i hear dad sigh out,

"i'm going to head back to work and give you kids some time to talk, see you both later, Niklaus your quite welcome to stay here as well," dad says and Niklaus nods but he's still looking at me, so we hear dad leave and then it's just us...

i'm looking at her i cant take my eyes off her, it's everything about her, the sent of her the feel of her soft silk skin, and she's the most beautiful woman i have ever seen, i'm afraid its all a dream or well she's a dream, i knew when we got to Charlie's house she was my mate and imprint but to have Charlie to confirm it made me feel better, i ve now got her straddling me and i'm looking into her eyes as i finish telling her i'm not angel either and we are the perfect match, i then hear Charlie saying his going back to work to give us so time to talk, they wont be much talking as soon as she accepts me,

i will be claiming her, i need to claim her i know, i'm not innocent, i have been with woman before, not as many as people would think with me being over 1000 years old, i didn't need to sleep my way to get what i wanted, i just install fear cos that works just as well and i find it more fun, and i compel people to just give me what i want as well, but the thing is i know she has been near a male recently, i can smell him near the house, and i can smell different male sense on her to, i need to clover her in my scent so she only smells of me, she looks at me and asks

"so what happens now then,?"

"well it's up to you, do you want to accept the mating bond and imprint or not, but if you do i just want to to know now i'm a possessive bastard, i don't like to share whats mine ever, and i cant have a nasty temper as well, i'm not known as the most deadliest supernatural creature on earth for no reason you know," i tell her but she just says to me, in a sweet little innocent voice,

"really, i had never heard of you before today" and i just roll my eyes at her for that cos she's right, so i say

"yes well i'm obviously not doing a good enough job then at being bad then," i say and she giggles and says

"it's ok Mr Big Bad Hybrid i'll help you with your reputation for being bad don't you worry, and just so you know i'm just as a possessive bitch to, and neither like sharing what is mine and my temper can be real bad if i get pissed or don't get what i want" she whispers to me,

"really love dose that mean your going to accept the bond between us then, cos your starting to drive me crazy sitting on me like this when all i want to do is claim and mark you over and over and over again" i tell her and her lips are millimetres from mine now, and she whispers to me full of lust, desire and love

"what are you waiting for Mr hybrid, but you can bet your ass i'm going to claim you to" and i crash my lips to her, this kiss is hot, hard and passionate, as i plunge my tongue into her mouth, as we are both fighting for dominance, i have one hand on her ass my and one hand in her hair, as i grab it and pull her back controlling her showing her i'm the dominate male, i pull back for the kiss and she whimpers,

"this is going to be rough sweetheart, me claiming you wont be slow and sweet, but once i have claimed you they will be no going back or backing out ever, do you understand Isabella, you will be mine forever," she looks at me from under her lashes, and says

"yes Niklaus i understand, i want you, i want us, and this bond your my soulmate, my other half, without you they is only half of me, your mine forever" damn i still cant believe that she is real and she hear with me accepting me, after everything i have done in my life, and i'm not going to waste a second longer of it,

i crush my lips to her's again then say "i'm sorry sweetheart this is going to be a rough ride" she has to have the last blood word dosent she,

"oh don't worry nik, i love it rough" and she laughs, as i kiss her again stopping her laughing, then procced to show her rough.

 **AN: WELL THERE SOULMATE AND IMPRINTS, WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU WANT A LEMON, OR NOT OR MAYBE A BIT OF A LEMON AND THEN THE REST OF THE STORY, NOT SURE WHAT TO DO YET I'LL THINK ABOUT IT, LEAVE A REVIEW I DO READ THEM, THERE WHAT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE. :)**

IM SORRY ABOUT ALL SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMER, BUT I WRITE WHEN ALL THE KIDS OR EITHER RUNNING AROUND ME AND CANT CONCENTRATE OR IT'S LATE AT NIGHT AND I'M NACKERED, BUT I LIKE DOING IT, BUT I WANT TO GET THE STORY OUT THERE FIRST WHLIE I GOT IT IN MY HEAD, BEFORE I EDIT IT, BUT THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kpov;**

oh I loved it when shes called me nik, she must be feeling comfortable around me now, as my lips are on hers i'm kissing her like I've never kissed anybody before, it's that much i'm nearly licking her face off, I best calm down for the moment else i'm going to take her right here on the sofa, and I don't think she will like that, but then again the way she's kissing me back and grinding on me I don't think she will mind that, my mate seems to not really care where she get's it as long as she dose get it, I will have to talk to her about that, cos she's for my eyes only,

I pick her up and head up stairs to her room following the sense off her where it is the strongest, when we get in her room as much as I would love to throw her down on the bed, the pain wont allow that and that would definitely put a dampener on this so I lower us to the bed, as I lie her down on it, I rip her top off her and kiss my way down her chest, then rip her bra off and suck her breast, i'm a very lucky man, cos my little mate only be 5'2 but she's definitely not lacking in the breast department, with her hour glass shaped body and rounded ass, she is most definitely sex on legs, but my little mate seems to know this as well, as she smirks at me cocky little girl,

I pull her jeans down and rip her panties off, then she grabs my t-shirt to pull off, I pull it off and my jeans, her mouth drops open as she see's that I have gone commando, 'oh yes love, you haven't seen anything yet,' and I watch her lick her lips, oh well will get to that but this time i'm not messing round I have a mate to claim and i'm not going to let anything interrupt us,

I lean over to kiss her, she grabs the back of my nack not letting go of me, but I kiss her jaw down her chest and suck on each of her breast, as I play with the other, down her tummy, and she moans out at me and I nip her belly button, I open her legs wider, god she smells amazing I cant get enough of her smell, I bet she tastes even better though, I kiss and nip the top of her thighs I can see how wet she is so I lick one big long lick off her clit, and lick my lips of her juices then I lean back over her and kiss her and she can taste herself on my lips and she moans out louder, and I thrust my cock into her not giving her warning, and she screams out from both pain and pleasure, I thrust once more one long big thrust into her,

""my gods love your so tight wet and hot" I pant into her ear, shes moaning and wraps her legs around my waist, and I go deeper into her, as she says

"oh god, more please more," as she moans and pants

"you want more love" I ask her panting

"please, more please" she begs me, oh god I love hearing her beg me for more, my cock is so incredibly hard, I have never been like this, sex has never felt like this, this is like a drug I need,

"want do you want Isabella, tell me, beg me" I pant out into her ear as i'm sucking her throat where i'm going to bit and claim her,

"more please more, harder, faster, please just more Niklaus, more" oh god that's it so I start fucking her more just like she asks, harder and faster, as i'm about to cum she screams

"oh, oh god i'm, i'm going to cum" and as she climax's all over my cock, I bit her pushing my mating venom into her, claiming her as mine, and cum inside her over and over, its like she's sucking me dry i'm seeing white spots, nearly passing out,

I pull my teeth out her nake and seal it, and lift my head to look at her she's smiling at me and I kiss her,

"wow" she giggles, I know how she feels cos, I feel like giggling myself, but I would never do that,

"yes indeed wow love, its never been like that," I say as i'm still inside her, but already getting hard again, and she rubs her face over me cheek,

"huummm, we need to do that again" she say's 'oh most definitely' I think,

"oh don't worry my little mate, i'm not finished yet," he tells her as he grabs her, pulls her up, turns her around, puts her on all fours, smacks her ass, as she moans, and plunges his solid hard cock into her from behind, and wildly fucks her, she's screaming his name over and over and he fucks he more, as they are both about to cum his vampire face comes out, he grabs her by her hair and pulls her up to his chest, just as they cum, he bites her on the other side of her nack this time, and they both collapse onto the bed, 'Jesus' he thinks,

 **bpov:**

"oh my god, that was," I say cos they isn't any words for what that was, he turns me back around to face him and kiss's me tenderly, we lie on the bed just touching me kissing each other, there are no words being said were just comforting each other, but then my stomach grows out, I remember I was going to the diner for dinner with dad but that never happened,

"i suppose I better eat something, do you want anything" I ask him he just rubs his face over my face and nack and says

"I'm fine love, I've been eating you" and I giggle out at him,

"oh so naughty, and you said you wasn't going to eat me" I giggle our at him,

"no love I never said I wasn't going to eat you, i just said I wasn't going to eat you the way you was thinking," he replies,

"humm, ok" but my stomach growls again,

"let's get you something to eat love, then we can shower and get dressed, so we can talk, cos I bet your father won't be long then," he says

"ok, come on then" I say i stand up from the bed and look at nik, and realise that my chest isnt hurting, but it's like its pulling me back to the bed, we look at each other and realise what has happened, and nik says

"Is it hurting you," and i shake my head no, then say,"its like a pulling feeling, like its telling me to get back to you, be near you"

"Yeah me to love, ok lets see how far you can go but for the pain kicks in" he says and i slowly walk to the bedroom door, but nik starts to growl, and i stop moving, he's up and off the bed, and pinned me up against the door, his vampire face is out, so i submit, to show him i know he's i charge, he pins my hands above my head with one of his hands and grabs one of my legs to wrap around his waist, then he thrusts his cock into me and i scream out, 'oh god he feels so good, amazing' I'm not sure what brought this on but I'm definitely not going to complain, i wrap my other leg round him and he thrusts faster and harder into me just as I'm about to cum, he bits my nack, the same place as the frost time, and cums in side me, 'god i love the feeling of him biting me' they must be something wrong with me for liking that,

he pulls his teeth out my nack and lick the bite, then puts his faced in my nack breathing me in, and lets me hands go, as i wrap them around his nack, he lifts his face to mine and i kiss him to let him know I'm not angry about that, then giggle,

"humm, well what ever that was about don't let me stop you from doing it again anytime" i tell him, he looks at me,

"hum yes love, about that, you are for my eyes only understand," he tells me and i can see he's serious about what he's saying, and as much as I don't like being told what to do i can understand cos I wouldn't want anybody to see him either, so I'm going to tell him,

"you know nik that goes for you also, i understand that you don't want anybody else to see me, but you have to know that i am quit an open person, but i will try and rain it in for you, but i cant promise that i mite need reminding if i get carried away" and he nods,

"oh don't worry love, like I said i love a challange and i have a feeling you are going to keep me on my toes" he says to me and i just laugh at him,

"Come on you need to eat" he says as he pulls him cock out of me, and i cant help but moan out, now i feel empty and I don't like it, he looks at me and he knows how i feel cos he's feeling the same way, so we both go down stairs together compleately nacked, we cant stop touching each other, but now we can let go of each other for a few minutes but then we have to touch each other again, the more skin to skin contact we have the better we both feel, and we can only be about 6 feet away from each other to, 'well at least we can get in and out of a car like normal people now' i think

"so what was upstairs about," i ask him

"I'm not sure, it was just like instinct had taken over me, you was moving away from me and i didnt like it, i needed you back near me, I don't even come back to my senses till after I like=caked you bite clean" he tells me

"well we will have to be careful about that, we cant do that in the middle of a street or a shop, cos i mite be an open person but I'm not open that much" i laugh and he agrees,

so we've showered and gotten dressed after an other round of shower sex, where this time i had eaten him, i mean its only fair right, and god did he taste so good, i can still taste him, as I'm thinking of tasting him again, its making me all hot and he can sense this and raises an eyebrow at me, but i just lick my lips and look down at his cock, yep he's ready for me again, thats it he's getting it, I'm down on my knees in front of him, looking up at him through my lashes and lick my lips, and i can hear his breathing change, so i start to undo his jeans, and pull them down his hips and his rock hard cock is right there standing to attention and the per-cum leaking out, 'oh yummy' so i lick it up and he moans out so i suck him into my mouth all the way, as he throws his head back and moans again while gripping the back of my head, but i love it when he dose this, but then he sniffers and i can tell straight away its not in a good way, he looks down at me and frowns,

"I'm sorry love but we have to stop, your father will be here in a minute," he says so i let him out my mouth with one last suck, and nik mouths later to me, but i mutter out

"i cant believe I'm being cock blocked by my own dad, just wait till he gets a girlfirend" and nik smiles to me, and pulls me to him so I'm sitting on his lap, when Charlie comes in, and i hear Charlie pull up we've already shut the windows to let the smell of sex out, it was nicks idea but i said to not bother, it could be part of dads punishment for not telling me about the supernatural, but nik insisted so i went with it as long as we didnt air out my room and he agreed to that,

as Charlie comes into the house his nosy winklys up, he must still be able to smell the sex then 'good' i thought serves him right, he looks at us and i smirk at me 'oh he knows what we've been doing, and he don't like it well tuff' then i smile at him and say innocently,

"hi daddy,"

"hi kids"...

 **AN; WELL LEMON, HE CLAIMED HER, WHATS NEXT HEHE, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bpov:

"how's work, officer Dwayne not give you a hard time did he" i try and be serious but fail Miserably, and nik squeezes my hip, I'm assuming that means to behave, i look at him like yeah right, but he squeezes me again, so i just sit back against him and roll my eyes,

"work was fine bells, and no officer Dwayne didnt say anything," and i pout at that

"he Dwayne didnt say anything, really, i find it hard to believe that he didnt say anything, he's always got something to say" i say to him

"yes well he didnt, so what have you to been doing," dad asks us then mutters "dare i ask" but i hear him and laugh i cant help it, cos really what dose he think we've been doing swopping knitting patterns,

"no Bella i didnt mean that, oh for gods sake girl, i mean have you, well can you, did you at least do some talking" he says or should i say stutters out, then mutters again "bloody child, will be the death of me" i look at nik who seems amused by all this to, then roll my eyes at him,

"Yes dad we did some talking, we can let go of each other now but only for about 2 minutes then the pull becomes to much, and we can be about 5 feet away from each other for that amount of time, but i cant turn away from him and walk of cos nik's instincts kick in then to, hum well pulls me back to him, but we feel better touching, its like a constant flow between us, is the only way i can describe it" i tell him and nik nods in agreement,

"yes thats just how it feels, i think now that i have claimed her it has allowed us to let go of each other, but the pull is stronger and if we push it then the pain returns" he says and i hum at that,

"ok well while i was at work i called a friend, and asked for more info on mating, i didnt mention any names, so he doesn't know i just said i was asking for a friend, but he told me that everything your going through is natural mating for wolfs, and when you claim each other then it should clam down a little, well enough to allow you both to move normally, nik you may of claim her but she has no way of claiming you but to sent you that is probably why you both cant be away from each other cos only half the bond is complete," dad says

"yes that makes sense, but what I don't get is Isabella hasn't triggered her wolf and mine is tried up, so how can can we mate if both our wolf not out" he asks

"well i thought about that your vampire recognised her, and her soul to you so the bond started, then that let both your wolf side out enough to recognise each other as well, your bond is extremely strong already, and if Bella triggers her gene then the bond will be even stronger to each other" dad says

"i want to," and they both look at me "what, don't look at me like at, i want to trigger my gene" and dad says

"bells you know what i told you it is incredible painful to change into a wolf,"

"i know but its just feels like something i gotta do dad I don't now why but i have to" i say

"you will have to kill someone Bella, do you think you could handle that, I don't want you to feel guilty afterwards" dad says i just shrug cos I don't really think its a big deal,

"Really dad, its not a big dea" but i forgot who i was talking to cos dad says

"Isabella killing someone is a big deal, you cant just go out and kill some random innocent person on the street," he says pissed

"i know that dad so we will go and find a really bad guy just for you ok, a nice juice big bad guy" i tell him just to make him happy, and he nods at me and i smile back and snuggle into nik more,

"right now that is decided, Niklaus did you both discuss the original reason that brought you to folks" dad asks nik 'what, what's going on' i think

"Hum no we didnt get that far, but we should talk about it now," nik says

"what, what's going on now, what is it" i say a bit panicked, but nik just holds me closer cos he can feel my distress,

"calm down bells, your upsetting niklaus," and i look at him and kiss him so he relaxes, and say sorry,

"now bells the reason niklaus is here in the first place was cos he was told that we had something," he says

"really what, what for" cos I'm confused and look at nik for an answer,

"one of my witches told me, that your family was in proscession of something that i need to break my curse, to let me werewolf out, thats why i was here to speak to Charlie, to either make a deal with him or buy it off him, but we never got that far cos then you came into the station, causing trouble, and one look at you and i had fount you, i had fount my mate, something i never thought i would never be deserving of never mind ever find" he says and i look into his eyes and kiss him wrap my arms around his nack and hug him closer to me,

when i pull away i kiss him again and look at dad and i can see both happiness and saddenss, then say

"ok so you came looking for something we have but what, what do we have that you could need to break your curse, I don't get it, I don't think we have anything like that surely" and nik says

"i need a moonstone, the same moonstone that my mother put the curse on me with,"

" a stone, i still don't get it cos i cant remember seeing any stones, but dad must know what I'm thinking cos he then says

"yes bells a stone, i didnt think we had anything like that either but when i thought about it, remember that box that grandma Marie left you in her will, well didnt that have stones, jewels in it and other things,"he says 'oh yeah it did but, oh, oh shit' and I squirm on nicks lap moving myself so I'm sitting next to nik facing him but facing dad to, and i nod 'shit, shit, shit' how am I going to get myself out of this one, great the only thing my mate needs and it has to be that thing, why couldn't it be something else, i crock then try again and clear my throat but dad has already cottoned on that what I'm going to say is going to be bad very bad,

"Yes i know that box, with them stones in it, what about it" i ask trying to think of a way out of this but both men are now looking at me in suspicion, great,

"well Isabella the stone that niklaus needs is in that box, and he wants it, for his curse" dad says,

"yeah i was afraid you was going to say that," i say but dad borrows his eyes at me and I don't even dare look at nik, cos he will probably kill me, 'oh god, I'm fucked either way'

"so where is it" dad asks, and i move my legs to maybe give nik the room he needs, cos when he finds out, i know he's not going to be happy,

"ok look before you get mad, you have to know that it wasnt my fault really, i didnt know what it was or what it was used for, but i know where it is, but i need a little bit oh time to get it" i say i still cant look at nik cos i feel him stiffen 'oh god'

"where is it Isabella or should i say what did you do" dad says

"well ok, remember when we did that poker tournament, that you busted, by the way," i say

"you mean that strip poker tournament that was all over the internet and when state side that brought in nearly every teenager this side of the country into folks, yes Isabella, if thats what you are on about then yes i remember cos i had to keep your name out oh the press, what about it," he says pissed, I don't know what his pissed about i was in the semi-finals, i bet i could of won it, not that I'm bitter about that or anything,

"well after that about 2 month later we, hum well we all got together again, to finish the tournament, but in the mean time you had took my car of me as punishment, and wouldn't give it back, and all my money was in it, so i had to use other things, that they was some of the things i used as my in," i shrug

"and let me guess you lost them in the game," dad asks

"well yes this time but only cos Dirty Harry was cheating else i would of won half a mill," i say not realising talking to dad again oops 'my bad'

"half a mill Isabella, not only did you lose the things your grandmother left you but you was involved in a illegal gambling tournament, so where are the stones now, dare i ask" he says

"well you see" i start but he says

"oh god Isabella what did you do now"

"its not may fault, i would of gotten them back if it wasnt for officer Dwayne" i jump up nearly shouting i then say,

"and maybe if i knew about all this supernatural stuff i might off knew that some oh the things in that box grandma left me, me by the way, would have something to do with something, but as normal you leave me in the dark,"

"what do you mean it was officer Dwayne fault, what did he do" dad asks

"well you know when he arrested me for breaking and entering it was Dirty Harrys house he caught me at, the old hag over the road rang it in, if she didnt then i would of gotten then back, but Dwayne put a restraining order on my ass so I couldn't get them back" i tell him, sitting down huffing out,

"well at least we know where they are now," nik says deadly calm, it scares my a little, and he stands up, turns to look at me and says

"excuse us will you Charlie, me and my little mate need to pay someone a visit," and he holds his hand out and says

'Isabella love come" and i cringe but do as he says, I don't know why he is mad i didnt know, its not like i did this to hide it or anything, we head to the car and ask him

"where are you going" i whisper he stops and looks at me but i still don't look at him, he puts his hand up to my face and i cant help but flinch, at this he lifts my face up to his but i cant look at him,

"look at me Isabella," so i look at him, he then says

"were going to pay this harry a visit"

"but i cant go there, I've got a restraining order on me, i cant be within 100 meters of his house, or i will get arrested," i say

"you don't need to worry about any off that love, it will be fine, now lets go,"

so we get in the car, and I direct him to Harry's house, when we get there, i can see the lights are on, so we know he's there,

"When he answers the door i want you to bate him so he come out the house a bit so i can pull him out ok," and i nod cos i know nik cant get in the house till he's been invited in,

nik gets out and comes to me, holding his hand out, and we walk up and nik rings the bell, when harry opens the door he sees me and says

"oh its you, come to get arrested again, your not supposed to be here you know" harrys says he cant see nik yet so he just thinks its just me, so i scoff at him

"You think a little restraining order will stop me, you remember who my daddy is dont you," i say to him

"whatever bitch, now what do you want,i got stuff to do, unless you planning to lose more money" he says to me but that pisses me off and i forget why where here and go for him grabbing him by the throat smashing him up against the wall and say

"you fucking bastard, you fucking cheated, thats the only reason you won, you couldn't beat a girl fair and square, so you cheated everyone knew that you cheated but cos I couldn't prove it you won, that was meant to be mine, and i want what you took off me, you didnt win them fair and square, so i want them back, i have all ready asked you once for them, and do didnt give me them this time I'm not leaving till i have got them" i say and he smirks and says

"hum i did and how sweet it was to, winning against you bitch you was going around thinking you was the best but i beat you, yes you did ask for them didnt you i told you the price to get them back, but you didnt take me up on the offer,so sorry you cant have them" he says and i say back

"oh harry the only person that is going to get a beating is you and i would never lower myself enough to ever sleep with you" and i throw him outside into the ground, the pull is starting to hurt and i go to nik and hold his hand, nik say

"well, well, well, so this is the man who ripped my woman off,humm, and blackmailing her into sleeping with you, thats very bad" nik says and harry looks up at him,

"Who the fuck are you man, look i dont want any trouble," but nik picks him up off the floor by the coller, looks into his eyes and says

"invite me and Isabella in" its like harry isnt there,

"Please come in" harry says when we enter, nik then says

"get me all the things that you have that was Isabella, now and dont forget anything,"

he goes off to get everything, and we follow him, he puts all the items on the bed, they are things here i didnt even now he had, all the stuff i lose to him min the poker game is there, as well as three pairs of panties, two bras, pictures of me a hair bobble, and one of my pillows of my bed that went missing out my bedroom, my eyes are wide my mouth drops open i cant believe it, and look at nik, he's pissed, i gather the stones and jewels, the pictures and nik pick up the underwear, and pillow

"was these yours love" i nod i feel sick, nik grabs him and compels him again,

"Did you go into Isabella bedroom with out her permission," and Harry's replys

"yes"

"how did you get in" nik asks him

"i climbed the tree and went through the window" harry says 'oh god' nik looks at me and i must look green,

"you will forget we was here, and you will never go near Isabella again,"

and we leave, when we get back to my house, nik burns the pillow and underwear, i put all the stuff on the kitchen table, and dad comes in and says

"is this everything," "yeah" i reply "What niklaus burning," he asks me

"my bedroom pillow and some of my underwear that harry had oh mine," I tell him

"what," he says looking shocked, "yep, shocked me to," nik was buy the sink burning it, still not turned round, but he could obviously hear us next to him, so i say

"nik, is any of these the stone cause this was all they was in the box my grandmother left me," i say softly to him, and see him take a breath to calm down, he turns around and come to me, looks down at me and kiss's me on the lips, i hole his face in my hands and kiss's him back, when he pulls away he hugs me to him, and looks over the stuff on the table, as he spots what he wants he smiles that amazing smile of his i love, he leans over to pick up the stone of the table, and looks at it, then looks at me,

"yes love i do believe this is my precious moonstone, Charlie do you mind if i make a deal for it"he asks dad, I'm a bit offended cos it is actually mine, it must show on my face, he just leans down and kiss's me,but dad just waves him off,

"Take it Son it was always your to begin with," dad says to nik,

"thank you Charlie," he take's it and put's it in his pocket, he the pulls me up,

"come on love where going for a walk, to talk" he says as we go out the back door, heading towards the woods,...

 **AN: WELL HE HAS THE MOONSTONE BACK, AFTER ALL THAT WHAT NEXT... SO I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I LOVE DOING IT...**


	6. Chapter 6

KPOV:

I pull Isabella down to me, so she's nearly sitting on my lap, as Charlie comes into the house, i listen to her asks about that officer, but I squeeze her hip i to stop her, but she just carries on, i dont really care to be honest, but we have more pressing things to discuss,

so Charlie starts telling her the reason i came to forks, cos of the stone, i tell her what it is for, but i can feel her panicking and squirming next to me, I'm not really sure what thats about, she moves so she sitting next to me instead, and Charlie asks her where it is, as she explaining what happened to it, I'm getting angery i can feel myself stiffen, i hear her say that she didnt know, what it was and why it was important, and yes i understand that, I'm not overly angery at her just the situation, to be so close to it yet so far to, and Charlie as well really cos he should of told her all about this years ago, so I'm just sitting hear listening to all the trouble she gets into,

'my god this girl is going to be the death of me' i think to myself

then i hear her say she knows where it is, and i perk up at that,

'thank god she knows where it is'

then she says what happened when she went to go and get it back, only getting herself into more trouble, but in her defence she did tell me before i claimed her that she was a bit of a naughty girl, and i still claimed her, so i cant say i wasnt pre-warned,

so she knows where it is, well then, what am i still doing stitting here,

i stand up excuses both to Charlie and lead Isabella out the house, i know she's feeling bad, guilty she whispers

"where are we going"

and i can hear she's scared, i stop and look at her, but she wont even look at me i feel a little hurt that she must think I'm going to do something bad to her, but i cover it up before she can see it, cos i suppose I haven't said anything to her either to think other wise, i lift her face up to mine and ask her to look at me, and see her cringe, yes i know she feels bad, but what done is done, so i tell her what were doing, she tells me she cant, i just tell her not to worry about it,

when we get to where the stone is, i tell her she needs to bate him to get him out the house so i can compel him, and she nods at me, we go up and ring the bell, when he answers, i listen the conversation, it takes everything in me to stay still and not kill him, for the way he is talking to her, but what happened next surprises me,

Isabella grabs him and pins him to the wall, if i didnt know any better i would of said she was a vampire, but god did she look hot pinning this man up the wall looking like she was going to kill him once she throws him down she comes back over to me to hold me hand,

"well,well,well, so this is the man who ripped my woman off hummm and blackmailing her into sleeping with you thats bad" i say,

all i hear of him then is blah blah blah, its always the same thing, so i compel him to let us in and the compel him to get all of Isabella stuff, we follow him into the bedroom, i look down and see the stuff he put on the bed of hers, I'm just expecting to see the stones but i see other stuff as well like her underwear, pillow, pictures, i look at Isabella she looks green with everything she's seeing, I'm pissed, but i need to know something to,

"Were these yours love" when she nods all i can feel is MINE,MINE,MINE, going on over and over in my head, it takes everything not to take her right here, and not to kill him either, so i compel him asking him how then i compel him to forget we was ever there and to not ever go near Isabella again,

when we get back to Charlie's, i need to burn the underwear and pillow, i can hear Charlie and Isabella talking but I'm to pissed and I'm trying to stop myself from claiming her right here right now, then i here her ask me,

"Nik is any of these the stones, cause this was all they was in the box my grandmother left me" she says softly, i take a deep breath to calm down, and go over to her, look down at her and kiss her, and she kisses me back, when i pull back i look at her then pull her to me, i look over to the table and,

'there it is' i think, and i can feel myself smile at it 'oh a thousand years, and i finally have it'

i cant believe it here it is I pick it up and look at it, i look at Isabella and answer her

"yes love i do believe, this is my precious moonstone, Charlie do you mind if we make a deal for it" i ask him i know it was actually Isabella's as her grandmother left it her but i was being polite to Charlie, by asking him, and i can feel Isabella frown at this, but i just smile and kiss her letting her know i understand what she's thinking,

Charlie just waves me off calling me son then saying it was mine all along, i even start to feel familiar bond forming with him to, i thank him and then put the stone in my pocket for safe keeping,

but now i really do have more pressing matters that i need to attend to, so i excuse me and Isabella again to Charlie under the disguise of going for a walk to talk, i lean her out the back door into the woods, when i feel were deep enough not to be seen by anybody, i push her against the tree and pin her there, with my body, her breath hitches i can see she's not sure what to make of this, so i tell her,

"Well, alone at last my naughty little mate, what shell i do with you now humm," i say she's breathing quicker, i now she's not scared just curious to what I'm going to do, and my need for her has come back in spades, i cant take anymore i rip open her top suck her breast into my mouth put her jeans off and undo my belt, i dont check to see if she wet i know she is i can smell it, its in the air around us, and i fuck her against the tree, hard and fast were both moaning, its quick the next thing i know is she's cumming around my cock i bite her mating mark, triggering me to cum as well its like she's sucking me dry every time, i love it, as we both come down from that, i pull my teeth out of her and lick her nack, i look into her eyes, and she says

"I'm sorry nik, i didnt mean to make you angery earlier, i didnt know, if i did, i would never of done anything like that with them stones, i promise," and i know she means it, but i also dont miss the fact that she didnt say that she wouldn't of played poker just that she wouldn't off used the stones, clever girl, i look at her she's got tears in her eyes and i dont like seeing her like that, my strong, stubborn, hard headed, naughty beautiful little mate, what am i going to do with her,

"oh love i wasnt really angery with you just the situation, to be so close and yet so far again after a thousand years, and i was angery at Charlie cos he should off told you about this years ago, then with that disgusting man, all i kept thinking was mine, mine, mine, because thats what you are aren't you my love mine," i tell her as i thrust into her again slower this time but still as hard, and she moans out,

"yes, Nik, I'm yours and only yours," but I'm not happy with that till she's screaming it,

"mine, mine Isabella say it" as I'm thrusting into her again, and again, but then i pull out and she's shouts "NIK" at me but i just grab her turn her round facing the tree, push her into it, and spread her legs open, and thrust my cock into her again, and again, i grab her ass with both hands harder i now this will leave marks on her, then I smack her ass over and over again, i can see its rosy red, but i think it looks a beautiful colour, i know she loves it, i can smell her and feel her she's dripping as i fuck her against the tree, as i near cumming and i can tell she is to, i grab her hair roughly just how she likes, pull her head back, push her harder into the tree so even her clit is rubbing against the tree, she moans out even louder, as i can feel she's just about to cum so i bite her nack, and she's cumming everywhere, i can feel it pouring out of her, i take my teeth out of her nack and she moans out not happy about that but i bite my other wrist, put it to her mouth and make her drink it, and she moans at drinking my blood, its like i can feel her eyes rolling in her head at the taste,

'oh god' the feeling of her drinking my blood while roughly fucking her and drinking from her, is amazing, and i go back to feeding on her nack as well as pumping mating Venom into her, were both cummin again, and i feel like I'm going to pass out, so god knows how she still going, when we come back to reality, i lick her nack clean, and pull out of her, god it makes me feel empty not being in her and i know she feels the same,

i can see she's tired, i get dress quick and help her dress, she's so tried after everything thats happened I'm not surprised, so i pick her up and carry my beautiful little mate to the house,

as we get there Charlie sees and open the door for me, he raise's an eyebrow at me, but i just shrug, all he says is

"she had a very long busy day, best take her straight in bed, I'm just going to lock up and head to bed myself, good night son" i nod at him and say

"night Charlie"

i go up to her room and put her on the bed undress her and me, get under the covers, pull her back to me and she snuggles into me, i kiss her on the lips and whisper,

"I love you Isabella"

I feel calm, even saying that, cos its something i have never said to anybody, even Tatia, i never felt the slightest bit like this for her, this just shows you what true love is,

the next thing i know I'm sleeping peacefully, the first time in a thousand years,...


	7. Chapter 7

Kpov:

I slowly open my eyes and realise where I am, for the first time, in I think ever, I have slept more than 5 hours, I look over and see Isabella sleeping peacefully, and I lie here watching her sleep, I think about everything that has happened since being in forks,

i nearly laugh cos i have only been here, well not even 24 hours yet, if someone would of told me, what has happened since being in forks, last week, hell even yesterday morning I wouldn't of believed them, probably would of killed them for saying to, yet here i am, i have both my little mate and my moonstone,

as I'm laying here thinking, Isabella starts to wake up, she looks at me, sighs out and snuggles into me even more, and then i hear her whisper

"your really here, i thought it was all a dream"

"no love its not a dream, I'm really here" i say and kiss her head, we just lie here and enjoy each other's company, then she looks up at me and smiles, she moves up and kiss's me, then puts her face into my nack to breath me in, then i here her

"what happeneds now Nik?" I look down at her and stroke her face, cos I've been thinking about that to,

"well it depends love, do you want to stay here or do you want to go some where else?" He asks her and she moves so she lying on top of him looking down at him,

"what, really we can go anywhere," she smiles and asks him,

"of course we can love, where would you like to go? Is they anything you would like to do before we leave here" he says to her he can see she's thinking about it, she looks cute when she's thinking like that, 'cute god I'm going soft' he thinks,

"well i think before we leave i would like to trigger my gene first cos then i have got both you and dad to help me, is that ok? Will you help me?" She asks him looking a little nervous about it,

he looks at her and can she she's serious about it, it would be better to if Charlie could help as well, especially as he cant shift yet, he can change shape but its not the same and he wont be as much help like that either, so yes it was probably best to do it here first,

"Ok love it would be better to do it here first to, with your dad helping you but you must know when your dad said it hurts to change into a wolf he wasnt joking it really does hurt, every bone in your body breaks," but she interrupts him

"ok, ok i get it, its going to really, really hurt but its just something that I feel like I have got to do, i cant describe it, but i just have to do it, please nik" he gets what she's feeling he does, he just doesn't want to see her go though all the pain,

"ok love i get it, i do and that feeling your getting is your wolf inside you, its telling you she wants to come out, so we'll talk to your dad ok and the full moon isnt till next week so we got a few days to sort it, and it give a chance to find a bad guy for you to kill to," he says to her

"I'm not really bothered who it is that i kill, just as long as there dead," she huffs out and he laughs at her cos he's the same, he's not bothered really, 'oh my naughty little mate,' he thinks to him self, but then says

"i know you dont love but Charlie would feel better if it was at least a bad guy your killing, and you cant really go round killing people in this town, as they all know you" he says

"i suppose so, ok then ill let dad find a bad guy for me, and if we dont they is always Dirty Harry, or even sluty Lauren i can kill" she says smiling at that idea i just laugh and kiss her, as things are getting heated with us she pulls back suddenly and says

"oh god i have morning breath" and puts her hand over her mouth, but i just roll my eyes at that, then flip us over so I'm on top and pull her hand away and say

"i dont care about something stupid as morning breath love," and i kiss her again then carrying on showing her just how much i dont care about morning breath,

after we get out of bed finally its nearly 10:30, Charlie is at work, but he noticed his bag out of his car with his clothes in it with a note saying Charlie got it out for him, so he didnt have to drag Bella out to the car also just to get a bag, he smiles at that to, so i pick her up over my shoulder, and she squeals and laughs, and shouts,

"NIK" then slaps me on the ass, but she doesn't stop she squeezes my ass so i slap hers and were both just laughing, i take her to the bathroom, and put her down,

"out nik i need to pee" she says

"dont be ridiculous love, I'm not leaving the bathroom for you to pee, just do it I'm your mate, you dont need to hide anything from me, after all i have seen everything," he tells her,

"ok fine, god isnt this something old married couples do when they have been together for so long they just dont care anymore" she says i just shrug cos i dont care if she needs to pee or not, it doesn't bother me, so i just tell her

"I am old love, thousands years remember, and i will always care, I'm just not bothered if you need to pee or not" and he turns the shower on as she uses the toilet, after they shower together and get sorted, she says

"I'm starving shell we go to the diner, for brunch" and i nod at her, my little mate needs feeding and i need to make some phone calls to, i take her to the car and help her in, then go to get in to, 'at least we can get in a car now, without the pain'

we get to the diner, and sit in a booth, i have to sit next to her though, we still cant be far away for long and i need to touch her, i dont know anybody here, so when one of the waitress comes over

"oh look it's Isabella," she sneers at my mate, i narrow my eyes at her, but Isabella puts her arm around my waist and snuggles herself into me and i calm slightly, then she looks up at the waitress and says

"oh hay its you, sluty Lauren, i didnt know you worked here, i thought you was moving to LA to become a model" i cant help it i laugh at that 'a model what a joke' i have to ask

"model what"

but this Lauren answers "underwear model" my eyes nearly pop out my head,

"Oh right ok love," and just shake my head really but Isabella says

"god Lauren just dont give up your day job just yet will you i would hate to see you unemployed, but I suppose you could be a hooker instead, your good at that, and thats the main thing isnt it being good at something" i laugh she really dosent like this Lauren, but i love Isabella quick wit,

"well at least I'm doing something, i hear you got arrested again yesterday, so while I'm modelling your just going to be a jail bird probably someone's bitch in there"

"oh where did you hear that humm, probably from officer dickward, so i mean officer Dwayne, was that while you was on your knees blowing him again to get out of a speeding fine, oh yes Lauren i know all about that and all the other times to, like i said you would make a great hooker, cos they is no way you would ever make it as a model, gods sake" Isabella scoffs at her then says

"oh and i didnt get arrested either, now hop along and send me a waitress who knows how to the do job instead of bitching at me,"

"you only got out of it cos of who your daddy is, my daddy is going to try out for mayor next time, then lets see how long your dads the chief of police" she sneers out at Isabella, I'm about to strangle this girl, cos no one speaks about my mate like that, but Isabella stands up and grabs her coller she says so everyone can hear her,

"that's the thing though Lauren, he's going too try out to become the next mayor, but everyone knows he's to busy sticking his dirty cock into teenage girls who are the same age as us, and ripping everyone off all the time and also has a sluty spoilt brat of a daughter like you, so who the fuck is stupid enough to go and vote for your father, you tell me, and if you ever threaten my fathers job ever again it will be the last thing you do"

my god I'm so hot for her right now, i just want to fuck her right here on this table to show everyone, this amazing woman is MINE,

then Lauren tries to slap her, as she dose I grab her wrist and say

"I wouldn't do that if I was you little girl," but the stupid girl says

"oh yeah and why not, and who are you to stop me?"

" Who I am isn't important to you, but you might end up having an unfortunate accident, and you wouldn't want that now would you" I tell her, and she just shake her head no, I let her wrist go and she stumbles back and runs out of the diner,

we both sit down, look at each other and laugh together, i lean forward and kiss her then whisper against her lips,

"you handling her was hot you naughty girl, you have made me hard do you know how hard it was to stop myself from fucking you on this table" she shakes her head no so i grab her hand and put it over my hard cock so she can feel it and she moans out and whispers out against my lips "oh nik so hard" i moan 'god this woman'

"this is what you have done to me love, do you what this" i start kissing her lips then jaw down her nack behind her ear, and i can hear her moan out again her breathing deeply she's turned on i can smell her,

"my, my, i can smell you, my naughty little mate are you turned on just as much as me" i say to her, god i want her now and she nods and says "god yes nik" its killing me not to take her right here,

"god i want to fuck you right here in front of everyone, to show them all that your mine, do you want that my little mate" i ask her but she just starts rubbing my cock through my jeans, 'dear god' she keeps this up and I'll cum in my jeans like a teenage school boy, it dosent help when she breaths out "oh god yes nik" then moans but my face is still in her nack and her hair is covering me so it just looks like I'm kissing her when I decide to do more to her, she turned to me so i bite her nack and start drinking her in, her blood is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, but i hear her moan out loudly so but before i do start fucking her on the table, i pull my teeth out her nack and lick her clean, and look into her eyes she looks like she's about to jump me so i kiss her, and before she can jump me another waitress comes over to us,

"oh Bella I'm so sorry about lauren, i hope your ok," but Isabella still cant talk yet, so i tell her

"its fine Isabella was just upset of lauren threatening her dads job thats all,"

"oh sweetie, dont worry about your dad, everyone loves him, if something ever happened he would have the hole town behind him," the waitress says rubbing Isabella arm, Isabella just nods then says well more like crocks out, and i nearly laugh at her,

"thanks Dianne, its great to know everyone would support him, hell maybe I'll convince him to run for mayor instead," and she laughs out,

"well he would have my vote anyday, right so kids what can i get you" this Dianne says,

"I'll have my usual please Dianne, you want anything babe," Isabella says "coffee please" i says "sure kids coming right up" and she goes, i look at her,

"that was bad nik i nearly jumped you right here on the table," she says to me i laugh "i know but if it makes you feel better i nearly jumped you to," and she giggles out

we sit here just talking about normal things, when Isabella's food comes, then i tell her

"after you finish we'll go and see your father and ask him to look for someone, ok love" and she nods to me, then my phone rings, its my witch that told me where the stone was,

"yes, really where, humm, ok well I'm going to be about a week then I'll be there, but i have someone with me, you dont happen to know anything about that do you, what really ok yes fine, see you soon," humm well wasnt that interesting i look at Isabella she looking at me with curiosities i smile at her

"how would you like to come with me on a trip to see one of my witches in Chicago, then we can go on that trip around the world you wanted" i ask her and she smiles at me

"I would love to nik" then kiss's me and giggles, thats one thing sorted then,

when were finished we go to see her dad and walk into the station, we both see the officer Dwayne and Isabella says

"oh officer, arrest anyone recently, or you know pull anyone over for speeding maybe," and the officer turns pale as her dad comes out

"oh hay kids what you doing here," he says

"we came to speak to you Charlie," i say cos Isabella's to busy still grinning at the officer, i just roll my eyes at her, and Charlie see what she's doing even he rolls his eyes to, so I'm not the only one then,

"ok come on then" we go into his office

"So kids what's up," he asks watching us, as i pull Isabella down onto my lap, he raises his eyebrow at this i think he's expecting her her object and move but she just sits down on me and snuggles in, he definitely didn't expect her to do that,

"Ok Isabella wants to trigger her gene, and its the full moon Friday night, so we was hoping you would be able to find someone for her by then, and help her with her change" i tell him

"ok I'll have a look into it then, are you sure Isabella you know what's going to happen, it will hurt, and i know you dont like pain," she just scoffs at him

"god dad you make it sound like I'm a wimp, and yes I'm sure i want this daddy please" she says as she bats her eyes at him, oh his a sucker, but the thing is i know i fall for it to,

"ok bells if your sure, i just dont want to see you in pain thats all," he says to her

"Really daddy I'll be fine," and he nods at her then looks at me,

"ok what if i can find anyone in time," he asks me but Isabella jumps in before me,

"its ok daddy we can just use Dirty Harry or sluty lauren, i dont mind," he looks at her exasperated and sighs out

"Bella you cant just kill them cos you dont like them" he tells her

"why not," she asks and she's serious

"cos you cant Isabella, and thats, that"but she huffs out then says

"but daddy its just Dirty Harry and he broke into my bedroom and took my underwear and lauren is a slut, i dont see the problem" she says really i dont either, but this time i wisely decide to keep quite, which for me is a big task, but i do it, cos no matter how much of a big bad drangerous hybird i am I'm not getting involved in this, until she only goes and asks me

"nik what do you think," oh god she had to ask me, she's looking at me with them big brown chocolate eyes, and i would, really i would just say yes, but i only go and look at Charlie, and see him raise his eyebrow at me, he's saying 'you really going to go against me son, you know what the right thing to do is' oh god, great now what, but Charlie saves me and says

"Isabella it doesn't matter, you will not be using either of them do you understand me,"

and i relax when he says this, we talk about the details for a bit, then i tell him

"oh Charlie we will be leaving the Sunday after that i have got to be in Chicago for a meeting and Isabella's agreed to come with me," he looks at me, he must of known we would be leaving soon, then he looks at her and says

"so it looks like your getting your road trip after all then" and she nods and smiles at him

"yep i cant wait, oh i need to go shopping to then daddy" he rolls his eyes at that

"Well at least you wont be on your own and you'll be safe to, with Niklaus looking after you," he says to her

"yes daddy," i just look at him and say "she'll be safe with me i would never let anyone hurt her" and he nods cos he knows but i know she's his only child, but Isabella says

"It's ok daddy if i get arrested again I'll just call you to come and bail us out" then giggles at his face but i say

"us" cos they is no way I'm spending anytime i a jail cell and she says

"yep they is no way I'm going on my own" i just roll my eyes at her, god this eye rolling thing is doing my head in, this is Isabella's fault I see her do it once and everyone starts doing it,

 _a few days later..._

Ive been here a few days now and its been nice me and Isabella have been getting to know each other more, tomorrow is the night my little mate is going to trigger her wolf and she actually looking forward to it, every bone in her body breaking and my little mate is looking forward to it, only her,

so its late afternoon and were sitting on the porch out the back of Charlie's house, when i hear it and look up into the woods, then i hear it again,

"was wrong nik, what are you looking at?" Isabella asks me, i look down to her and frown cos I'm not sure but they is something very odd in the woods,

"I'm not sure love, but i think they is something in the woods, watching us" i say and she looks shocked

"in the woods watching us why, after dad has told people not to go in there with all the missing people, that have been going on lately" she says but i just humm out i have been having having a feeling about them to, that reminds me I'll have to talk to Charlie about them,

i get up to go and look as i hear the noise again, but Isabella grabs my hand and i look at her

"stay here Isabella, it could be dangerous" but she says

"if you hadn't forgot nik you cant move more than 6 feet away from me, and if your going then i want to come to" she says, 'oh yes i did forget'

"ok fine love but you do as i say, ok" i tell her but she has to have the last bloody word,

"I'm not your fucking pet nik or one of your minions, I'm your fucking mate, i wont just bow down to you like a dog you know" she huffs out but then we hear a laugh and a man in shorts comes out of the woods, and i pull Isabella behind me, and growl out,

"hi bells, i just come by to check on ya, make sure your ok, cos we haven't seen your for a week," he man/boy says i can feel Isabella look over my shoulder to see him,

"Oh hi em, I'm fine thanks, but what are you doing coming though the woods, and only wearing shorts," she asks but i want asks to, but then i smell him, oh he's a shifter,

"Isabella how do you know this man," cos yes i am jealous and thats a new emotion for me to handle, I've never been jealous of anything, and at the minute all i can see is that is man is a threat,

"nik its ok, I'm here I'm not going anywhere," she tells me and she wraps herself around me, hugging me,

"nik this is embry, he has a girlfriend, he's just a friend never anything more, i promise," she says looking at me the hole time, i look at her and nod, while holding her not letting her go,

"em this is nik, he's my humm boyfriend," she says but i say,

"actually I'm her mate and imprint, so please dont come any closer," telling him so he knows, and he nods understanding that, but Isabella looks at me like I'm crazy but i just hug her more breathing her in,

"what nik you said I couldn't tell anyone, why did you just tell him," she asks me,

"well actually bells the pack are sort of shifters, thats why he could tell us cos where all supernatural to" he says to her

"sort of shifters, what does that mean?" She asks

"we shift into giant wolfs, cool right" he says but she looks a little bout full,

"prove it" she asks, so he just shrugs and drops his shorts right there and shifts into a horse sized wolf, i look at Isabella and she stood there with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, if i wasnt a little bit impressed myself i would of laugh at her,

she looks at me then at him then back at me then him again, i can see she's not sure what to make of that,

"humm nik is they anything else i need to know about the supernatural world" she asks and i do laugh at that, he goes back into the woods to change and dress again,

"i had seen shifters before but not wolf ones, I've seen Bears, and Eagles, i didnt know they was any shifters here though," he says

"yeah we've been in La Plush its our home land, where a pack of 10, we protect our lands mostly but we have been protecting forks to, they is some cold ones around, thats where all the missing people are going, and we hadn't seen bells for a while so i just came to see if she was ok, i never would of thought she would of imprinted and got a mate, though i don't understand how," he says

"I'm the original hybrid, half vampire half werewolf, she's my imprint to my wolf and mate to my vampire, and she's also a werewolf, though she hasn't triggered her werewolf gene yet, I'm her imprint also," he tells this embry,

"oh wow bells only you, ha oh man i cant believe i get to tell Paul, about this, oh bells I'm glad i came now instead of Paul coming to check on you, that would of been bad: he laugh, but i look at her and she has her head down, oh so Paul's the name of the fucker i could smell around the house when i first came here, well I'll just hopefully meet him soon then,

"Ok bells as long as your ok I've gotta go and dont go into the woods with the cold ones around, see ya laters" and he runs off back into the woods,

i grab her, and press her body to mine, grab her face up to look at me, and she can see that my vampire face is out, oh yes, she's going to get it, and I'm not going to let up anytime soon either,

i look her in the eyes, then crush my lips to hers, pull back grab her back the hair, and expose her nack to me, then i bite her pumping my mating venom into her so who ever comes near her can smell that she's been claimed and that she smells of me, MINE,

I know were in the middle of the backyard and if someone was to walk round they would see us then, but I don't care at the moment, at least they would know that she is mine,

she screams out in pain from the bite and then moans as the pleasure of the mating venom hits her system, her knees give out and as she falls i lower her to the ground,

i take my teeth out off her neck and lick it, then rip her top as well as her trousers off, as i look down at her face she's completely lost in lust, I unbutton my jeans, as she goes to grab my hard cock, but i grab both of her wrists and put them above her head,

"dont move your hands from above your head Isabella, and your not allowed to cum till i tell you to, do you understand," she wimpers out, but I'm not happy with that and i want a reply,

so as I'm leaning over her one hand pinning her wrists my other hand brushes down her beautiful sexy body till i get to her ass and I smack her ass cheek hard but not to hard, it will sting a bit though, i know this isnt hurting her, cos she moans out in pain but pleasure as well,

"well Isabella do you understand, i cant hear you and i will punish you, if you disobey me" i tell her

"yes Niklaus i understand, i wont move" she says, but when she says my full name, its like she turns me into so raving, dominant, possessed madman, and my lust goes though the roof,

It makes me growl deep from within me, and her body respons to mine, her smell is so thick in the air, it makes me dizzy, I grab my solid hard cock and thrust it straight into her, she screams out in pain and pleasure, and i fuck her hard and fast, I'm just completely lost to her as she is to me,

I start biting her, neck both her breast her upper arms everywhere i can reach, i even had her legs wrapped around my shoulders at one point and i bit her legs and ankles to,

i feel possessed like a madman, i can her Isabella begging me to allow her to cum, she moaning and screaming my name, as i am moaning hers, i can feel it, its coming and i know she can feel it to, then there its there, it feels like heaven, and fireworks the explosions of light everything all rolled into one and i growl deeper then i have ever done before,

"cum Isabella, cum now"

and she dose, were both sucked into it, both of us connecting our souls on a higher level, i feel like we both pass out cos when we come to its like we both gasp a deep breath at the same time,

as we come down back to reality we look at each other, no words are even needed for whatever that was, cos its like our souls just understand, and thats ok,

i pick her up bridal style and she curls into me more, and i hold her tighter, and take her in home, i put her onto her bed, and go to move but she won't let me so i just get in with her as i am and pull her to me, and we both drift off to sleep,

 **AN: WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I KNOW THEY IS MISTAKES IM JUST GETTING IT OUT THERE THEN ILL EDIT IT, IM JUST A FULL TIME WORKING MUM OF FOUR, I HAVENT WROTE A STORY SINCE SCHOOL AND THATS BEEN 16 YEARS, LOL, AND IM DOING A COLLAGE COURSE AS WELL, SO IM REALLY BUSY AND DONT GET TIME TO CHECK IT TILL A LOT LATER, SO PLEASE DON'T GET ON AT ME :( I KNOW IM NOT PERFECT I JUST DO THIS FOR A BIT OF ME TIME,**

 **SO ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW COS I DO READ THEM ALL AND THEY ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE TO, ;)**

 **LATERS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bpov:**

i wake up and realise I'm in my bedroom with the Nik still sleeping next to me, the last thing I remember is being in the backyard, 'oh god, yeah' I smile thinking about it, that was so hot, I don't normally let anyone go all Dom, on me but that was amazing, though if he thinks that he's going to be doing that offen well, then he can think again, hummm next time maybe I'll go all Dom on him, I giggle out a little at that but that wakes him up,

"hum what time is it love" he asks me, I roll over to look,

"it's 6:35pm" as I roll back over to him, we kiss and make out for a bit, well when I say make out for a bit, what I mean is I've just sucked the life out of him with a rocking blow job and, and he returned the favour, and what a talented tongue he has,

"I'm starving, fancy going out for dinner," I ask him rubbing my cheek with his,

"or I could cook us something" I say

"hum let's go out I think your dads working late again, so we'll go out there not point cooking just for you, cos I don't need to eat anything yet," he says

"why not,?" I ask

"cos I've been taking a lot of your blood so I don't have to eat much of any food, and you taste better than food to" he says to me and I giggle out at that,

we get changed to go out,

"I must really go shopping soon," I say to Nik

" ok love how about I'll take you when we're in Chicago, you can travel a bit lighter then" he says

"travel a bit lighter Nik, the way I'm going I'll be traveling naked, you keep ripping me clothes off, not that I'm complaining or anything," I giggled out thinking about our earlier fucking in the backyard, I would never of thought he would of done that, cos my big bad hybrid, doesn't like people to see me like that, he says I'm his and only his, which is fine by me, as he's mine and only mine,

"Cos I love it when you do, it just means I have to go shopping for more clothes and underwear," I say to him and see his eyes darken at the underwear bit,

"hum you trying on underwear, now your talking love" he says and I giggle and wiggle my hips at him, he grabs me round the waist and kisses my neck,

" come on love let's go get you fed" and we leave for the lodge,

we eat, well I eat, but I do fed him some of my chocolate fudge cake it was just so good I had to share it with him, we talk about everything, I'm so in love with him, we look like one of them couples that make you sick, yep we do but I don't care what other people think, Nik pays the bill and we head to the car holding hands, Nik spins me round as we walk to the car like we're dancing, I'm giggling at him I love it when he's all playful,

As soon as we reach the car nik pins me to the passenger door and kisses the life out of me, Till I'm breathless and moaning again, then we hear a howling, and look at each other, he looks around and sniffs the air, then he smirks at me, kisses me and grinds up against me, grabs one of my legs and wraps it round his waist and grinds harder into me, I'm moaning like crazy, I need more but he pulls away, looks at me smiles and kisses me again, and says

"I love you Isabella," I gasp cos I never thought in a thousand years he would of said it, and never this soon, he makes me completely melt and brings tears to my eyes, I put my hand on his cheek, reach up on my tip toes and kiss his lips softly, look into his eyes and say

"I love you to Nik, with all my heart," and put his hand over my heart, and he grabs my face with both hands and kisses me again, he looks at me with his amazing smile of his and I giggle, kiss him again and get in the car,

when we get home we watch a bit of telly then dad comes in, chats with us for a bit, dad tells Nik about the missing people, and Nik offers to help dad if he needs it, I snuggle into nik and it's like I start to purr to him, 'well that's different' I look at him and he raises his eyebrow at me but I just shrug cos I have no idea what that was about,

were lying in bed kissing and just loving each other and I start purring again,

"what is that noise Nik, how am I doing that?" I ask him

"mates do it when there happy and content, or if one mate is scared it's to calm the other like reassurance to the other," he tells me

"humm I am happy with you Nik, so happy" I say

"me to love, me to" he says as he kisses me,

"make love to me Nik" I ask him, and he dose for hours till we drift off to sleep.

 **KPOV:**

A noise out side wakes me up, like a rustling noise outside the window, I jump up race over to the window, but this wakes Isabella up to,

"Nik" she crocks out still half asleep,

"don't worry love, I just heard a noise from outside, I'm just checking that's all" I tell her

"what, a noise, what is it" she asks more awake now, as I'm looking out, but I can't see anything, I look back at her and the moonlight from outside is shining on her she's beautiful, I walk back over to her and crawl onto the bed, I start kissing her, and my God dose she taste amazing, every time, I can't get enough of her, but that noise is there again then howling, the same howling when we was by the car,

i jump up off the bed, then I'm out the window, in the backyard sniffing around the smells coming from the woods but it's been by the window, like who ever it was, was watching us, I hear Isabella starting to moan and I can feel it the pain, I can't fallow the smell cos off the pain, and the pain it's coursing her, so I jump up back up into the bedroom, I grab her and hug her to me, then pick het up bridal style and take her outside,

ive still got her in my arms as we head to the woods, that's when I see it a large gray wolf, so this is who has been watching us,

"I know your a shifter, show yourself now" I growl out, I put Isabella down and move her behind me, but this shifter just growls back at me, then charges straight for us,

im not worried for me, but I have Isabella behind me and I can't move to far away from her, without coursing us both pain, so I wait till he's about 4 feet near me and then jump on him, wrestling him to the ground, I've punched him but I can feel our bond pain as well to far apart, and I know Isabella can to as she slowly comes closer to us fighting, I need to end this I can't have her hurt, so I grab him by the throat and dislocate his arm, as he howls out,

at this I can sense four other shifters coming, but the wolf that I've got a hold off is struggling, trying to get out of my grasp, he's changed back to a human now still fighting me though,

"are you ok love" I ask Isabella, she nods, But i can feel that she's anxious, and she's taking all this in, but she's ok to, a bit shocked though, three wolfs come through the woods and a man,

"Paul stand down, what the hell was you thinking, I told you not to come here" the man says, and looks at me, probably assessing to see how much of a threat I am, so I growl an 'Alphas Command growl' cos enough though my wolf is locked up im still the original hybrid, which means that I'm in charge above vampires and werewolves, this includes shifters to,

his wolf recognises the Alphas command growl and stands down to me, I still have this, who I now know as Paul in my hands, 'so this is the one that my little mate has been with' well let's see what fun I can do to him then,

But another wolf comes forward but not to me to Isabella, and starts growling and snapping it's teeth at my mate,

"come any closer to my mate wolf, and I will bite him and inject him with venom, he'll be dead by the morning" I growl at it, then notice it's a felmale wolf,

"STAND DOWN LEAH" the man shout at her, but she only backs of a little, I feel Isabella come closer to me and put her hand on my back, it reassures both her and me slightly, but I can start to feel her worrying,

"now tell me who are you and why are you here," I ask the man

"My name is Sam, I'm alpha of this pack, where only here to take Paul back, he knows he shouldn't be here, and he disobeyed an order, so he will be punished for it,"

but this Paul growls out,

"I'm here for my girlfriend, she's mine not yours, and I'm taking her back" he says

I'm about to respond when Isabella, comes to my side and gets in his face,

"girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND, since when was I your fucking GIRLFRIEND Paul, I remember asking you, for us to be together exclusive, but you said that you didn't want that, that it was better just the way we was, no commitment to each other, while you went out and fucked other people, I didn't, I didn't go around sulting myself about even though we wasn't together, so don't come here trying to lay a claim on me, cos I am actually fucking someone else now, cos I won't stop my MATE from doing anything to your ass, for trying to lay a claim on me!" she shouts at him then punches him around the face, but at this the felmale wolf shifter jumps to attack Isabella,

I try and move in front of her in time but this only courses the wolf shifter to crash into me letting Paul go and then into Isabella, she screams out in pain, I can feel her pain through our bond, I grab Paul back before he can make a run for it and bite his neck, injecting venom, into his system, then throw him into the other wolfs, as he's howling out in pain,

i turn to my mate who getting up even though we crashed into her, I can see she's hurt, she's got a lot of blood running down her arm and face, but the felmale wolf shifter runs and knocks Isabella back down coursing her to hit her head on a rock, knocking her out, i roar in rage, anger and pain for my mate,

grab this wolf shifter that's hurt my mate and bite its neck, who howls our in pain of my venom, doing the same as I did with the other shifter, I stand in front of my mate instinct is starting to take over, but I'll try and hold off as long as I can and growl out,

"they will be dead by morning, I warned them not to attack, but they didn't listen, there punishment is death for attacking and hurting my mate, I'm the original hybrid, I will not let a bunch of pathetic shape shifters disrespect me or hurt my mate, and if you have got a problem with that then I will be back to kill everyone in La Plush, now leave and don't come back" I spit out, he nods and drags the two shifters away, who are moaning in pain,

i turn to my mate and my instincts take over, I'm still growling but it's a purring growl now, Im sitting over her, covering her with my body to protect her, my little mates hurt but is still incredibly beautiful, she looks like an angel with her thick chocolate brown hair spread over the forest floor, she so pale from blood loss and being hurt,

I start whining, then licking her wounds, to stop her from losing any more blood, I bite my wrist and place it on her mouth, but cos she unconscious she's not swallowing my blood,so I have to work to throat to help her swallow it, then I feel her starting to drink my blood from me, and I start purring louder,

i slowly and carefully pick her up and take her back to the house, but I can see the lights are on and Charlie's just come out the back door, I start to growl, he can see she's been hurt, but he can also see I'm running on instinct, and knows not to come any closer, so he slowly backs away from the house, letting me know he's not a threat, and letting me go into the house safely with her,

when I feel that he's far enough away I enter the house, take her up the the bathroom strip both of us, and shower us I clean her up getting all the dried blood and dirt off her and out of her hair, I'm still purring out my mates been hurt and her pain is upsetting me also,

once clean i dry her and take her to the bedroom, I lie her down on the bed and lie with her still purring, pulling her to me, I bite my wrist again and put it to her mouth, she must know cos she instantly starts drinking more of my blood, which makes me happy, but when my wrist heals over she whines out cos they is now more and sighs at this, so I then start rubbing her to sent her more of my sent, and she moans out a breathy

"Humm, Nik" then snuggles down into me more, as my body is still protecting her, then she falls back to sleep, while I'm purring and fall asleep with her,


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV:

I wake up and notice its morning outside, I turn round and see nik fast asleep holding onto me for dear life, so I snuggle back down into him and just watch him sleeping, but he's got a frown on his face, and I start to remember what happened last night, and start to worry, but he must sense this and wakes up, looks down at me starts purring and rubs his face over mine which then makes me start purring in return,

I'm ok nik, I'm ok, I love you, I love you so much" I say to him cos I feel like he needs some reassurance that I'm ok i touch his face and kiss him softly on his lips, I kiss him again and again, till he grabs me and moves me so his lying on top off me, he opens my legs wider and slowly and softly makes love to me, the connection is so intents for both off us,

"i love you Isabella, last night when I seen you was hurt and I felt your pain, I just lost it, I cant do it without you my love, I have never been in love with anyone in my long life, yes I love my family and do anything for them, but if anything happened to you I would go on a massive rampage, and kill anyone and everyone if I lost you, I have never said these words to anyone only you always and forever you" he says and kisses me

"god nik I love you so much, for never loving anyone but family you really know what to say, but that goes the same for me to, if you was hurt or taken from me I would go insane till I had you back, I would do anything for you" I tell him and he smiles so lovingly at me,

we get up shower and dress when we get down stairs Charlie is waiting for us,

"are ok bells?" he asks me

"yeah dad I'm fine now, nik looked after me" I say

"what happened? I heard a noise outside but couldn't see anything, I didn't even know you both was out there till I seen you coming back" dad asks looking at nik

after nik explains what happened last night, dads shocked I'm shocked cos I didn't know he bit Paul and Leah, I'm a bit sad about Paul a little not cos Nik bit him but we did have some good times together even though we wasn't a couple, but Leah yeah I don't care, she was always a bitch to me, always jealous cos Paul and Jake wants me, even though I only though off Jake as a friend, she was still jealous of me,

Nik must of felt my sad feelings when he told us that, cos he turns to me an asks

"Isabella I can go and heal them if you want me to, my blood is the only thing that will cure them, if them dying makes you sad"

I shake my head,

"no Nik I'm not sad about you biting them, Leah was always a bitch to me cos she was jealous of me, and you warned Paul but he didn't listen to you, so well tuff shit" I just shrugged, looked at dad and nik and said

"what, why you looking at me like that" nik just kisses me and dad just shakes his head and says

"god Isabella sometimes I wonder about you,"

"what dad, what did I do" I ask cos I'm confused, what did I do, but nik whispers in my ear,

"i think what your dad means is about you not caring that I bit them and if they lived or died, especially paul as you had a thing with him"

"oh I don't care" I say and just shrug, I get up and make a coffee for me and Nik as dad already has one, when I sit back down I ask dad

"so dad, its the full moon tonight, did you find someone for me to kill so I can trigger my gene or can I go and get dirty harry or Lauren"

dad just looks at me, as I have asked this in my blatant talk about killing someone, the look on him face is funny though, I look at nik and even he looks like he wants to laugh at that, so I wink at him and he winks back, 'oh playful nik' I like it,

"no Isabella we have been over this you are not using harry or Lauren ok," dad says and I huff out cross my arms and pout out, nik just kisses me

"fine" I say and dad sighs out,

"are you sure you still want to do this bells, cos once you do this they is no going back," dad asks me

"yes dad I do, I've never been more sure," I say and he nods at me

"ok bells yes I have someone for you to trigger your gene, I will give Niklaus the name and address and when its dark he will take you to go and see this person, and help you do what you need to do ok, then when you come back we will go into the woods and when the moon is up you will change, is that ok with you?" dad asks me I just nod my head happy with that, and smile at dad then kiss him on the cheek,

"yes dad I'm great with all that, thank you, thank you, thank you" and kiss his cheek again, but then nik pulls me back to him, and I turn to him and kiss him over and over, I straddle him and grab his face with one hand and pull his hair lifting his face up to mine with the other hand, growl out and kiss him again, but more aggressively this time, I thrust my tounge into his mouth tasting him, as he moans out, which makes me growl out again but even louder this time, and pull his hair harder, thrusting my tounge down his throat, his hands are on my hips, just as I'm about to take this to the next level I hear a cough,

oppss I forgot about dad being in the room, but I'm still into it so i bite nik's bottom lip hard during his blood then suck it off, then peck him on the lips and say later, then giggle out as i get off his lap and sit next to him, pick my coffee up and drink it like nothing even happened but nik's not looking so put together, and dads just glaring at me and nik,

"really Isabella did you have to do that" dad says to me but i just shrug and say

"do what daddy" but he just huffs out and says

"I'm going to work, ill meet you here tonight you too, Isabella do try and behave till then wont you" he huff out at me but nik says

"oh don't worry Charlie, she'll be on her best behaviour" while narrowing his eyes at me, i feel like I'm going to be in for it when dad leaves, and dad nods at nik

"good, thank you Niklaus, at least one of you will stay out of trouble," dad says 'what'

"WHAT, but, but, niks just as bad say me, I'm an angel compared to him daddy, if anything you should be asking me to keep him out of trouble" i say as i narrow my eyes at nik, but dad says

"out of both of you, how has been in handcuffs the most, who has been arrested the most, who has been caught the most, hum i think Isabella its you, so when i say stay out of trouble, i mean it" dad says to me but i just pout out then say

"nik doesn't get caught cos he either compels them or eats them, so he has a bit of an advantage on me, it not like i can eat anyone, now can i" i huff out

but dad just looks up to the sky and says 'god help me' but i just smile at him he looks at me,

"I'm going to work do good" he gose to walk out and i shout out after him

"being good means don't get caught right" and laughs out then nik laughs cos he has heard what dad just muttered out,

"what did he just mutter out" i ask him

"he just said your be the death off him" he tells me, then narrows his eyes at me and says

"Isabella that was very naughty what you did to me in front off your dad, you have five seconds to run before i get you and show you how naughty you have been" i look at he to see if he's serious or not 'oh he looks like he means it' he even raises his eyebrow when i haven't moved then starts counting,

"1, 2," and I'm gone running up stairs trying to stop myself from giggling out loud, but i didn't very far as the pain for one wont let me and he's just so quick, he grabbed me and throw me over his shoulder like I'm nothing but a feather, i scream out in surprise and he throws me on the bed pounces on me pins me hands above my head and growls out

"Isabella," he growls low and deep full of lust, and all i can do is moan out at him, my body responding to him,

"i have never had anyone try and dominate me like that, ever" and he bites my bottom lip, I'm panting out moaning trying to rub myself against nik but he has me in such a way i can really move, he move down to my neck and sucks my mating mark, then growls

"but i must say it was a massive turn on you doing that" oh god he is so going to get it one day,

"nik please" i pant out cos i need more,

"please what Isabella, what do you want, tell me" he says

"you i want you always you" i whisper out to him

"oh my naughty little mate, and you will get me but not now, now i need to fed you" he then kisses my lips quickly and stands up looking down at me smirking as i'm shocked, mouth hanging open eyes wide, i cant believe he's done that, and he's going to leave me hanging, then he laughs, laughs out at me, and says

"later" so i narrow my eyes at him 'oh he's so going to pay for that' so i smirk at him and his smile drops and he looks a little worried 'oh he better be worried' and i smile all innocently at him, cos i realise something he hasn't, he hasn't realised that later i will be a werewolf and i will be claiming his ass, so yes he better be worried,

we go out to the diner, have now lunch as we missed breakfast, walk around for a bit nik makes some calls to a few of his minions, its coming up to 5pm so we have something to eat, nik says i will burn a lot of calories turning so i need to eat a lot to make up for the calories that i will lose due to the change, then we head home to change,

so i put on some black skinny jeans with my knee length boots with a black vest and my black leather jacket, yes its all black but i am going out to kill someone so i want to go out all dark, i put my hair up in a high pony tail with black eyeliner and mascara, Smokey eyes i even put dark blood red lipstick on, i look at myself in the mirror i must say i look hot, if i do say so myself, i look over at nik who is sitting on the bed with lust in his eyes, and looks like he is about to jump on me, so i walk over to him with my hips swaying, lean over to him go to kiss his mouth but turn last minute and kiss the corner of his mouth more his cheek, cos i still haven't forgot what he did earlier, he looks at he shocked

i stand up turn and head out, when i get to the door i turn my head to look at him over my shoulder and say huskily

"are you _coming_ Niklaus," and i can see his gritting his teeth, trying to calm him self down, then he clears his throat stands up getting himself together, smirks

"yes love lets go" he says, walks over to me grabs my hand, and leads me down stairs, pick the note that dad left on the table with the address on it, and leads me to the car,

on the way to what looks like Port Angles, we are both quite, both thinking then nik breaks me out of me thinking

"are you ok Isabella" he asks me looking over to me while driving

"yes nik, I'm fine," i look at him but i can see doubt on his face so i say

"really nik I'm fine, honestly, i am" i say to him and look at him,

"you don't have to do this you know, if your having second thoughts love" he says and grabs my hand,

"nik i want to do this, really i do, I'm not scared of the change, i know it's going to hurt but i want to do this really, i do" i say looking at him, and he brings our hands up to his lips and kisses my hand,

"so have you thought of how you want to do this love" he asks me

"hum well i have but I'm not sure how to do it, weather i just want to do it quickly or drag it out, what do you think" i ask him

"well, cos we got to get back for your change you could make it quick so we can get back and get you ready for your change, and when we leave ill let you drag it out as long as you want to next time we need to kill someone ok love" he says

"ok fine, we'll do that, but how am i going to kill them," i agree and ask him

"well you could shoot him or stab him, run him over in the car, what ever you like love," he says

"well do you know what this person has done, for dad to choses him?" i ask

"yes love i called Charlie earlier he said its a child rapist he was realist from prison cos the evidence was lost and the victim died, a little girl she was your dad said she was 6 years old, but he was accused of raping others to but never caught, even though the police know he did it they was never any evidence so he couldn't be arrested for it,

"a little girl" i whisper out "that's disgusting how can anybody ever do that to a little child, it makes me sick, doing it to anybody is awful enough, but a child just makes me sick, i wish i could torture him first" i say

"don't worry love, you can play for a few minutes first, if it makes you happy" he says and i smile at him

"yes nik that makes me very happy" and i giggle out at that,

so i sit here thinking of ways of hurting him for everything he has done to that little girl and all them other women, when i start to think of me and nik, and the future, and what will happen, and i start to get a little upset for some reason, he feels this

"whats wrong Isabella" he asks me softy

"nik, what happens in the future" i ask him but he doesn't understand me so i say

"with us nik, i mean how can we be together, forever, if im a werewolf and your a hybrid, vampire bites are poisonous to werewolves, i don't want to lose you, i cant, i" i sob out i feel like I'm going to have a panic attack, i feel him pull over, get out and come round to me he pulls me out the car, but I'm still sobbing, he picks me up bridal style and walk us into the woods off the road, he's purring i can feel it, but it doesn't really calm me down,

he sits us down, holds me face, and kisses me then says

"Isabella, Isabella i should off told you before, yes vampire venom is poisonous to werewolves, but I'm a hybrid, my blood and only my blood can change werewolves into vampires well hybrid's see my love you don't need to worry, when your ready i will change you but i need to break the curse first, so i need to find the doppelganger in the next few years to do that, love so don't worry ok" he says and i feel loads better i kiss him over and over

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that nik, i don't know what came over me, one minute I'm fine then i just thought of it and panicked, sorry" i say drying me tears up,

"its ok Isabella its your emotions will be all over the place, cos your wolf is restless with it being the full moon tonight, now my beautiful little mate shell we go and kill a rapist" he says to me and i laugh out at him and say

"yes nik, i cant wait" i laugh

"well then love what are we waiting for, after you" he says and leads me back to the car, so we can go and kill someone.

 **AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, UP NEXT KILLING, CHANGE, AND MAYBE MORE ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Bpov:

we park the car down the road from the house, but all the lights are off,

"it doesn't look like anyone's in Nik," I say

"hum your right love, but your dad did said he will be about tonight maybe he will back soon, if not I'll find you someone ok love" he says

"hum ok," I say then a thought pops into my head, and I giggle out nik looks at me like I'm mad,

"something amusing you love" he says with a raised eyebrow, and I giggle more

"well I just wondering how you feel to a bit of breaking and entering while we wait for him to turn up" I say with a smile, he looks at me and smiles back,

"why my naughty little mate, if I remember correctly I told Charlie that I would keep an eye on you, to make sure that you behaved, if you did that, then I would be breaking my promise wouldn't I," he says but I can see he's joking, so I lean over grab the back of his head and kiss him,

"oh nik but where's your sense of adventure, and I thought you was the big bad hybrid, but if your scared of getting caught its ok I wont tell anyone," I say and shrug at him, but he narrows he's eyes

"what are you talking about Isabella I am very adventurous," he says

"yeah, yeah I'm sure you are very adventurous baby, but its ok you know, about the other thing, and don't worry I wont tell anyone," I say I know he's going to fall for it,

"what other things are you talking about," he asks 'bingo' and I smirk looking out the window so he cant see me, I also feel like slapping him for falling into the trap so easily, so I turn to him and say as innocently as I can,

"oh you no, it doesn't matter," and shrug

"no, no Isabella tell me, what other things," he asks

"you no being scared," I say like it dosent matter,

"scared, scared of what Isabella, I'm not scared, I'm the original hybrid, what do I have to be scared of," he says and looks disgusted I even said that, it takes everything in me not to laugh out at the look on his face,

"scared of getting caught nik," and roll my eyes at him like its the most obvious thing ever, but he growls and says

"oh my naughty little mate, I see what you are doing here, your trying to lead me astray, naughty girl, what would your dad say, but that's ok love you don't need to do that I would of come with you either way" he's caught on and I laugh out at him,

we get out the car and start to walk to the house, we look around and go around the back to get in the house, nik picks me up bridal and jumps us over the fence, as we go to back door, I try to open it, I cant believe its unlocked, I look at nik like 'what the fuck its unlocked'

"some people don't think they will ever be robbed," he says with a shrug

"well ok then lets look around," I say

as were looking around the dark house, they isn't really anything out of place, but he looks like a bit of a slob cos this place is messy, we come to a door that's locked,

"who leaves the back door unlocked but locks a door in the house?" I say and look at nik

"well love lets see, shall we" he says then he brakes the lock and opens the door, which is a set of stairs that looks like the basement, I go to go down there, but nik grabs my arm and sniffs then says

"someone's down there, I can hear them and smell them, let me go first love" I'm shocked, I mean why have they locked themselves in the basement,

"ok, but why would they lock themselves in here? I don't get it" I say

"i believe its the man we are looking for love and he must be doing something he shouldn't, why else lock yourself in here,?" he says to me and I think about this, it makes sense,

"ok what do we do then" I ask him

"I'll go first, and we'll see what he's doing, then you can kill him ok love, its perfect, no witnesses either" he says and I nod we go to go down but I remember something,

"oh nik wait I want to get something first" I tell him and run into the kitchen, gods sake, I forgot about this pain in my chest, then nik is right behind me,

"did you forget something love" I know he means him but I just smile at him and say

"yep" as I turn around when I find what I'm looking for and pick them up to show him, two massive meat knifes, one in each hand, with probably a little crazy look on me face, but he just laugh out at me, and I laugh to cos it is a little funny,

"oh my crazy naughty little mate I love it," he says

"me to" I say

"come on then we're wasting time and we have got to get back to love" he says and walks back to the door as I'm behind him giggling with my knifes in each hand,

we go down the stairs, nik first, as we look around there is a room with pictures everywhere on the walls with notes and prices next to them, off kids different ages and genders to, I look at nik with a disgusted sick, look on my face, even nik dosent look any better,

we hear a noise and turn around to see a man walk out of an other door, he looks shocked then pissed to see us there,

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU KNOW WHAT, IT DOSENT MATTER COS IM GOING TO KILL YOU" he shouts looking at nik, but nik just stands there looking the picture of calm, but he's pissed I cant feel it,

"well mate we're here for you actually, you see my woman, here needs to kill someone, and that lucky someone is you" he says calmly but the man just bends over and laughs out loud, but that pisses me off and I feel like I've got to prove myself to myself and to nik, so I put down my knifes, spin around quickly before he see's and punch him in the face,

once, twice, three times, and he's knocked out on the floor, I'm breathing hard, I'm pissed, nik grabs me and kisses me hard,

"god that was hot love, I'm so hard for you right now, how did you learn to punch like that," he asks me

"my dad, and the La Plush boys" I just shrug,

"Well do you want to finish it my love your do you want more" he asks me, but I want more,

I walk over to the door where I seen a crow bar, I pick it up, toss it a little in my hands to test the weight of it, I look at nik and say

"I'm not finished yet"

"well don't let me stop you love"

so I don't, and nik just stands behind me watching me with his arms crossed and a lustful look on his face, as I start bashing this guys headin with the crow bar over and over and over, till his head and face are caved in and they isn't anything left,

I stand up and drop the bar, I see nik go to ask me if I'm finished but I put me hand up to stop him from speaking, he stops and just raises his eyebrow at me, but I walk back over to the table where the knifes are I pick one up, and go back to the man rip his jeans of with the knife then I carry on cutting this mans dick and balls off, I then pick them up and pin his dick and balls, to the wall with the knifes where all the pictures are,

nik goes over to the knifes and wipes the knifes clean as well as the crow bar, he wipes everything clean so they is no evidence of either of us there, nik checks to make sure he is dead to,

"is he dead" I ask him

"oh yes love, you have one very dead corpse" he says then stands comes closer to me and kisses me hard again, looks at me and winks at me which makes me giggle at him,

we look around a bit more and go into the room this man came out off and its full off money, loads and loads of money, some of it rolled up,

"my god they must be hundred's of thousands in here, nik" I says and he hums out and says

"yes I do believe your right love" so I pick some up and stick it down my top, nik looks at me like I'm mad, and shakes his head,

"what he isn't going to used it, is he, he's dead" I say

"and I'm going to treat my daddy to something nice" I say

"come love lets get out of here" he says, and we leave, we get to the car, he kisses me and we make out, leaning against the car, I move my hands down from his neck down his back scratching him along the way then down to his ass, and grab him, but while he's groping me I move my hands into his pocket and get his car keys out and laugh, and he bites my bottom lip,

"naughty love, give me the keys" he says

"nope I don't think I will," and I giggle out and shake the keys at him, he goes to grab them, he grabs them but I pout

"let me drive nik please, i want to drive," I say and pout at him, then bat my eyelashes at him,

"hum you want to drive my car love?" he says

"yes, please nik come on, I'll be careful with it, promise" I say as I go to kiss him,

"ok love you can drive but you need to be careful" and I squeal out and jump in the drivers seat, start the engine and laugh out again then say

"oh I've never had anything so powerful in my hands" and laugh at niks shocked face

"well apart from you nik," and I smirk at him then say "but I do fuck you, I cant really fuck a car now can I, even though it dose purr just as good as you do" and laugh at him,

"oh Isabella i'll show you how much better I can purr than the car later, now lets get home," he says,

 **AN:ONE DEAD GUY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kpov:**

watching Isabella drive my car back to forks, is pretty hot she looks amazing driving it, I shake my head cos really what am I thinking, how can someone look hot just driving a car, I think it must be because its one powerful car and also cos she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, just sitting here watching makes my cock hard,

she notices me watching her, and smiles that big beautiful smile of hers that makes my insides go all funny, 'oh god I sound like a girl' shes making me soft, then I think to the to shifters, and feel better, maybe shes not, maybe she making me stronger, I always thought love would make you weaker but with Isabella by my side I feel invincible, and I haven't even broken my curse yet,

I think about what she did that that man in the house, 'my god' she can be just as sadistic as me, maybe even more, and that makes me smile and hot for her god did I want her right there and then, she really is the perfect match for me, and yes I love her, I have never said them words to anyone else, only her always her, I would never let anything happen to her, and thinking of curse I really have gotta find that doppelganger soon, she must be out there somewhere, fate cant be that cruel to give me my mate, for then I cant change her and keep her forever,

as we get back to forks Isabella parks the car,

"see were back in one piece and not a scratch on her," Isabella says then rolls her eyes

"hum yes we are love, what a cleaver girl you are" I say knowing that will annoy her saying she a cleaver girl, and I was right as she elbows me in the side, and pout at me, so I kiss her to make it all better, 'Yep shes definitely making me soft' but only to her thank god,

we got inside and charlies there,

"well how'd it go" he asks ut Isabella just smiles and says

"great dad it was so cool, I cant wait to do it again" but the look in charlies face isn't what I think he wanted to hear, he shakes his head looks at me and says

"well"

"it went fine Charlie, she's a natural" and smile at him cos I know his thinking, that either I'm going to be a bad influence on her or either I'm gong to be the only one that is able to keep her in line, probably both, but really shes just as bad as me, so I don't see the problem,

"right then I'm going to get changed and then we can go ok" Isabella says, shes really looking forward to this, I'm not sur she realise how much pain she will really be in, but we will be there to help her so it mite not be as bad, I shake my head cos how am I trying to kid, its going to hurt like hell,

we all get ready and she give me a backpack,

"whats in this love" I ask her

"its got some clothes in it, cos I'm assuming when I change back I wont have anything on" she says

"hum good thinking love" and we head out to the woods, but this gets me thinking, I look at her I have seen werewolves trigger there curse before, and there are normaly in some sort of pain from killing someone till they change but she looks fine, in fact even better than fine, and she excited to do this to, I haven't seen anyone not be in pain before,

so as we get to a clearly that charlies uses, I see him giving Isabella odd looks, so I to ask him

"Charlie do you think something strange is happening to Isabella, I mean shes not in any pain from killing that man, and he was dead I checked, shouldn't she at least uncomfortable from the pain"

"yeah I did think the same, it is a little un-nerving isn't it, I'm not sure really maybe its cos she already knows, or that her wolf knows she is going to come out, or maybe its cos you are here, not many wolfs imprint before they trigger there gene, and that she's your mate to, but maybe it mite be because she also has your blood in her to, it could be any of them things or all of them or maybe none of them at all, I just don't know" he says

"i don't know what your on about, cos I feel fine, and I am right here you know don't talk about me like I'm not" she huffs out crossing her arms so I just hug her and pull her into me, and she snuggles into me closer, I love that feeling,

so as the moon is getting higher Isabella strips down to a pair off shorts and tank top as Charlie's just has some shorts on, Charlie's has started to shake in pain of the change, but Isabella just standing there, which is very odd,

"are you ok love, are you not feeling anything at all, cos if you don't change we need to get out of here Charlie's is changing into a werewolves and it will be to dangerous for you to be here" I say to her

"I'm feeling ok I mean its nothing I cant handle nik," she says breathing deeply,

"what do you mean love you have got to tell me please Isabella, I need to know" I ask and look at Charlie, as he's turning but he's looking really worried and says

"if she's not turning Niklaus get her out of here, please I don't want her in danger from me" he panting out in pain I nod look at Isabella and go to pick her up cos she's not changing, but she shouts

"NO NIK, DONT,"

"i've got to love I don't want you hurt" I say

"no nik I'm ok I'm changing, it just feels different, I'm not in pain really it just feels odd and uncomfortable, I'm ok please" I says but I'm not sure I look at Charlie and he's nearly changed and shes not, then I look back at her and they is a glow to her like a shimmering around her, then the next thing the wind picks up and the shimmering around her gets brighter, till you cant see her at all, then the brightness dies down and there she is,

a beautiful chocolate brown wolf, I cant believe it, never in my life have I seen anything like that, I take a quick look at Charlie and he's changed to a black wolf, he's just sitting there watching us, looking back to Isabella I see her look around and sniff the air, she looks at me and walks over to me, well she struts over to me which makes me smile,

I know she wants me on my knees submissive to her as she in her wolf form, but that is not going to happen, so she growls at me trying to get me to submit but even with my wolf tied up, he is still alpha, so I growl back at her letting her know I wont submit, she just huffs at me and even rolls her eyes, I shake my head cos even in wolf form shes still cocky,

she walks around me but I stand still and tall, letting her know I'm not threatened by her, I'm expecting her to try and bit me, knowing her she will, but she surprises me and starts purring and rubs head and body on me, which makes me smiles softly down at her and I kneel down and start to stroke her head and body and I purr at her to,

were getting a bit hot for each other, even though she in her wolf she still makes me want her, and god do I, but then a barks breaks us apart from Charlie, and Isabella barks back at him, then she start licking me face and I laugh out loud at her, and she smiles up at me, then she starts jumping around playfully, she goes over to Charlie, rubs his head on one of his front legs and he rubs his head on hers, and licks her, she only huffs out at that and Charlie just smiles at her,

we spend the next few hours running around in the woods playing, I have even thrown sticks for them, which Isabella and Charlie had fights over, they have had play flights over anything, it makes me happy to see them but this also make my wolf restless to cos he wants out, he want to be with her, in all ways,

they stop fighting, and Isabella comes over to me, lies down with me curling into me as I wrap my arms around her, she just lies there purring and licking me face and neck, Charlie barks out and then he's gone,

we lie like this for an hour, then Isabella starts to whine out, I notice the sun is coming up and she's changing back,

"sshh Isabella don't fight it love just relax and let it happen," I say as its hurting her, she relaxes at this and slowly starts changing back,

once she's back she looks up at me, and smiles

"hi" she says her voice has changed its more husky and sensual than before, I look at her, she more leaner and toned than before, I whimper out cos she was beautiful before but she's a goddess now, in always, her hair is thicker, her lips are redder, even her breast are bigger and she wasn't leaking in that department before her change, her hips are a little wider to she has an hour glass figure now,

I know her change would change her a little but god I'm going to have to pin her to me now, just to stop anyone wanting to take her from me,

"hello love, how do you feel" I ask her

"amazing nik, that was amazing," she says only she would say changing into a werewolf was amazing,

"I'm glad your ok love you was a beautiful wolf love" I say looking at her,

"nik" she says looking up to me from where shes lieing

"yes love" I say

"shut up and kiss me nik" and I smile down at her, and kiss her I do,

I lie her down kiss her, then kiss down her neck, down to her breast, I touch one breast as I lick, suck and bit the other, she's moaning for me

"more nik please" she begs me, which make me purr for her, god I love hearing her beg for me,

my hand strokes and grabs at her flash on her stomach, and hips as I then slip two fingers into her tight, wet, hot pussy god I need her I finger her as shes moaning more and more, louder, and louder

"that's it my little mate, let me hear you,2 I say as I rub my face over her, I'm getting rougher with her, fingering her harder shes just on the edge of coming, I can smell her sex, as she screams out coming all over my fingers,

as she comes down I remove my fingers from her dripping wet pussy, and thrust them into her mouth, making her suck them, she moans out at this and the taste of herself on my fingers,

"you like that do you my little mate, you dirty little girl," I kiss her thrusting my tounge into her mouth, while my fingers are still in her mouth to, then I bite her bottom lip during blood as I do, licking her blood of her lip, I move down and lick her pussy and god dose she taste amazing, 'more I need more' I hear my wolf in my head its the most me and my wolf have ever been connected since my curse, and hearing him want her as much as me has pushed me over the edge,

I undo my belt unbutton my jeans and thrust straight into her, as she screams out, I need her, harder, more, I know her body can take more now shes changed to,

"oh god nik, so good, more please, nik more harder, fuck me harder" she growls out at me

"more Isabella you want more," I growl back, and she nods

"you want to know what I want Isabella" I growl out as I'm fucking her deep and hard, and she moans out I grab her harder I squeeze her hips more, one leg is wrapped around me and one is on the floor,

"what nik what do you what" she whisper out full of lust, and I lean down to whisper but growl out to into her ear while I'm still fucking her hard,

"i want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside, I want to possess you, mine, you are MINE, TELL ME ISABELLA TELL ME, SCREAM IT," I growl shout and fuck her more harder, faster, I bite her shoulder, both breast and lick her, then she starts biting me back, during my blood 'oh god that is the hottest thing her doing that, and she scream more,

"fuck" I say then she flips me over so she's on top and fucks me, she scratches down my chest during blood and she licks it all up, I realise this is her wolf coming out, she's growling, which makes me growl to I grab her breast and hips she's going to cum, I can feel it, she goes harder faster, her wolfs out and in control, taking what she wants she growls and screams out my name and cums all over me which triggers me and I'm Cumming with her I cant hold it off any longer, as we both cum together, we both bite each other, I bite her mating mark injecting my mating venom and drinking her blood to, and she bites me, giving me a mating mark also, she injects me with her sent and mating venom and drinks my blood, but us both doing this triggers us both to cum again,

as we come down from the high, I kiss her, she claimed me, and I couldn't be happier about it, we kiss a bit more, I look around and see the sun up high

"what time is it nik" she asks me and i look

"its 8:30 love, we best get back, your dad will be worried" i say

we get dress and walk back hand in hand, with her i feel even more connected to her now she's claimed me to,

as we get to the house Charlie is waiting for us,

"are you ok bells," he asks her

"yes dad I'm great, really i am" she says

"what about your change, what the hell was that about" he says

"i don't now but it didn't hurt, its like i knew it wouldn't hurt and to just let it happen so i did" she just shrugs then yawns out,

"have you ever seen anything like that Niklaus," he asks me, but i shake my head

"no Charlie i cant say i have ever seen anything like that, but I'm just glad shes ok and it didn't hurt her" i say to him and he looks at me, i see him looking at my mating mark,

"she claim you," he says and i nod at him,

"so she bit you and drank your blood after she triggered her werewolf gene, i thought vampire blood was poisonous to werewolves," he asks i thnk about it but Isabella snuggles into me and says

"mine, my mate" as she falls to sleep, maybe that's why,

"maybe shes right, maybe is cos I'm her mate and imprint, that's why its not affecting her, and she did also have my blood in her system before she triggered her gene to, and when she bit me she drank more of my blood, like a vampire would, when claiming there mate, its called blood exchange, that makes sense" i say

"but she's not a vampire though is she" he says, but Isabella humms out and then say's

"not yet," me and Charlie look at her sleeping curled into me,

"she's right she's my mate, and she's a werewolf, she will need to be changed into a vampire at some point in the next few years, shes 20 now I'm 23 so we have a couple of years, if needed to find a way, i thought the only way was to brake the curse to make werewolfs into hybirds like me but maybe Isabella can be change without it, i just don't know, I'll have to look into more," i say to Charlie and he nods at me

"I'm going to take her to bed for a bit, how about we all have dinner later, as were leaving tomorrow for Chicago" i ask him

"ok son sure we'll do that see you later" he says,

and i carry her up to her room, i put her into bed and slide in next to her as she snuggles closer into me, i wrap my arms around her and we both fall asleep after our busy night.

 **AN: THE CHANGE AND HER CLAIMING HIM, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bpov:

i wake up and realise I'm in bed alone, i turn over to see where nik is, and see him sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of my bedroom, just looking out the window,

"nik you ok," i ask him

"hum yes love I'm perfectly fine," he says still looking out the window, and i frown

"what you doing all the way over there" i ask him,

"just thinking love, nothing to worry about" he says then looks at me and smiles softly, and i smile back, then streatch out on the bed like a cat would, and watch nik, watching me as i do this, his eyes darken in lust, then i realise something,

"how are you all the way over there? that's the most apart we have been since we met" i say not sure if i like the fact that he can be farer away from me without it hurting now,

"I'm not sure love i just got up and sat down here and started watching you, i didn't even think about it," he says to me and frowns to i can see he's thinking the same as me not liking the gap, so i get up and walk over to him and sit on his lap, curling myself into him, and he hugs me breathing me in as i breathe him in to,

"maybe it cos we have fully mated now we can be apart more," he says

"hum maybe but I'm not sure i like it though cos i love being near you all the time," i say

"yes my love as do i, but here were in our own little world, when we leave for our trip, we mite need to be a little farer apart," he says

"i suppose so but it doesn't mean i like it though," i pout out and he looks down at me,

"hum yes love i can see," he kisses my lips

"we'll have to see how far apart we can be now, just so we know the limits of the pull and pain, i don't want to go to far and cos you unnecessary pain," he says to me

"ok nik, but first i need a shower," i say to him

"ok love, how are you feeling anyway after your change," he asks me, which should off been his first question to me when i woke up, to be fair but ill let him off, this time, cos i feel great if i was in pain then he would know about it,

"fine, actually i feel great" i say and he looks at me in doubt

"really love no aches or pains and stiffness anywhere" he asks me, i just look at him and say

"no why, should i"

"yes love you should be in some sort of discomfort," he says looking at me

"well i feel great, sorry to disappoint you," i say rolling my eyes

"but I'm going to shower, are you coming nik" i say suggestively to him

"hum oh yes love, i believe i will be" he says smirking at me, and i giggle and run off to the bathroom, with him following me

after our long and sex filled shower, we get dressed,

"so what are our plans for dinner cos I'm starving" i ask him

"love were going to meet Charlie at the diner ok, and after we will test how far we can be apart love he says

"yeah ok, now come on are you ready cos I'm starving, I'm wasting away here nik" i say 'god i could eat a horse',

"yes love I'm ready, lets go" he says slapping me on the ass on the way out to the car, i just squeak out at him slapping me, and he leads me to the car,

"can i drive" i ask him he looks at me

"no, its my car" he says and i pout

"but you let me yesterday" i say

"yes but today I'm driving" he says and i huff out, god he's such a man,

"fine" i say and get in,

we get to the diner and Charlie isn't there yet, i wonder what's taking him so long, so we go inside to wait for him, but when he finally does turn up, wow he looks like he's been running around like a headless chicken,

"god dad what took you so long, and why do you look like that?" i say

"sorry I'm late kids ive not stopped all-day" he says and sits down,

"are you ok Charlie" nik asks him

"yes ive just have billy going mad at me on the phone all day about Leah and Paul, there is still people going missing in the woods, and the man in the house was found this morning" hes says the last bit quietly,

but this upsets me, cos billy is meant to be Charlie's best friend, I understand about the pack but they both was warned and they both still attacked us, so billy shouldn't be getting on at dad, just cos Sam can't keep his pack in order, nik looks at me as he can feel that I'm upset and shake my head a little at him, he knows I'll tell him later, but he probably can guess what it is upsetting me anyway,

so get order and eat dinner as Charlie and nik talk about sports well about everything really, and it's nice to see them talking like this cos Charlie tried to talk to me about sports but it was no hope, I just don't get it, not that i really care, now if he wanted to play a game of poker that's different, Charlie should of really had a son, and I think that's why he easily excepts nik so easily cos he can talk to him like one, i suppose to Charlie nik will be his son in law, I mean we are mates, and to see nik talking to Charlie so easily to, nik to.d me what his child hood was like, what his father was like to him, so I'm surprised nik has taken to Charlie the way he has to, but I think nik needed it as well as maybe deep down wanting it,

dad and nik talk about my change and we tell him that we can be farer apart now, dad says it's probably cos I claimed nik to, but we have no idea about why I changed the way I did, then dad asks us when we're leaving for our trip, nik says tomorrow morning, when we finish we say bye to dad and head back home cos I still need to pack, and nik wants to test how far we can be apart now,

We get home and nik says

"come love let's take a walk for a bit in the woods shell" I look at him a little confused but shrug anyway and go with him,

we walk into the woods holding hands just enjoying each other's presents, and nik says

"ok Isabella stand here and don't move, close your eyes" so I do and the next thing I no is I'm in pain my chest hurts, I open my eyes and see nik about 12 ft away from me, he then comes back to me, and the pain dies down,

"nik why didnt you tell me what you was doing, then i would of been ready you jerk" I say and go to walk back to the house, but nik grabs me around the waist and says

"aw love don't be mad at me, I just didn't want you to expect the pain, that's all, forgive me my love" he says while breathing in my sent and licking and kissing my neck, he knows I love it when he does this to,

But im not letting him off that easily and I say,

"I don't know nik, that really hurt" and pout out but I feel him smirk into my neck

"oh love is they anyway that I can make it all better" he says and kisses my neck more while moving one hand down to the top off my jeans and the other hand goes under my top I'm wearing, to my breast, and he starts playing with my breast as he un does my jeans and slips his hand into my panties and starts fingering me right there in the middle of the woods where anyone could see, but I know nik and I know that he wouldn't let anyone see me like that so I know that no one is about else he would never do this,

"hum maybe, oh, oh god nik please, more nik oh god yes, aahh yes right there, don't stop, oh god please don't stop more ahhh yes, yes nik I'm, im going to, oh bite me nik fuck, bite me baby please bite me" I say moaning and I start begging him cos I know he loves hearing me beg him, it boosts his ego, not that he needs it but he loves it and secretly so do I, but I'm not telling him that,

"thats it Isabella, tell me love, beg me" he says as he finger fucks me harder and more,

"more nik please more I'm going to come baby, oh god yes, yes, FUCK YES" I start Cumming as he bites my neck and starts feeding from me, I love it the feeling of him feeding from me is one of the best feelings ever, as I come back down from my high, nik licks my bite to keep it clean,

"hum that was amazing nik," I say as he takes his fingers out and sucks them clean, oh god that is so hot, I grab him behind his neck and slam me lips on his, kissing him and sticking my tounge down his throat, tasting him and me together,

"hum you taste amazing love, so am I forgiven" he says

"yes I think so" then giggle while still kissing him,

"so we know we can be about 12ft from each other love" he says

"yeah but I'm sort of glad we can't be any farer apart nik I don't like being away from you" I say

"I know love, I feel the same" he says and kisses my forehead,

"come I want to take you somewhere, but I need to pick you up and run there" he says

"where" I ask him

"you'll see" he says and picks me up bridal style and run into the woods more, I just hug him and smell him, while he is running but then we stop, and I look around and see we're at Billy's house,

"what we doing here nik" I ask him,

"I'm just going to have a little chat with billy that's all love" he says and knocks the door and pulls us to stand back a bit from the door I just look at him like 'what are you doing' but nik understands what I'm saying and tells me that he wants billy to come out the house a little so he can grab him,

i don't think billy will fall for it, but you never know, we hear him coming to the door, and when he opens it and see's us standing there he growls out to us and says

"What do you think your doing here, haven't you done enough, killing Paul and Leah, like that they didn't deserve to die,"

but I scoff at him, and he looks at me with a glare, and says

"and you, your nothing but trouble, I knew as soon as I seen you that you would be, I told Charlie to try and send you back to your mothers, but would he listen to me, no of course not"

"you only tried to get Charlie to send me back cos I turned your pussy ass son down, and cos I wouldn't give him the time of day, you told him to follow me around and stalk me like a puppy dog, till he was trying to get into my bedroom at night while I was sleeping, so I kick his ass in front of everyone just to get him to fuck off,that's what your problem with me is" I say to him and he comes out of the house,

"oh yes that's cos you was busy whoring yourself out" he says, and I'm about to rip his head off, when nik grabs him by the throats and compels him

"you will leave Charlie Swan alone, you will not talk to him unless he talks to you, and you will give your place up on the council, and let the others lead, and you will be nice to Isabella and myself when ever you see us" nik says looking into his eyes I wonder why he said about the council bit, I'll have to ask him later,

when nik lets him go you can see the completion working, and ink says to us

"come love my work here is done" he takes me hand and leans us back to the woods to go home, half way home I say

"that was really nice of you to do that you know nik"

"do what love" he says looking confused but I know he knows what I mean, but if he want to play it like this then ok,

"going to Billy's to compel him to leave dad alone, you didn't have to do that but you did it, for Charlie, so thank you nik, that was really sweet" I say to him and stop us walking, lean up and kiss him, as I'm thinking that he needs a little treat for doing this, nik says

"I don't know what your talking about love, I was just putting that idiot in his place" he says as I'm kissing down his neck and feeling him through his clothes,

"oh yeah so it had nothing to do with you thinking about dad then, cos if it was anyone else, you wouldn't of bothered going to compel billy, I know I wouldn't" I say to him as I undo his jeans and I slip my hand into his boxers to feel his dick that now solid, I kiss down his chest,

"ok love your so right, I did it for Charlie, we leave tomorrow morning and I didn't want to leave and for billy to keep getting on at him, especially as we won't be here and he come send the pack over to retaliate for the shifters deaths, as well, hum oh love that feels so good" he says as I'm giving a lot of attention to his dick,

"so that's why you got him to quit the council so he couldn't get them t hurt dad," I say

"hum yes love, I did, oh yeah just like that Isabella" he says

"oh I think you deserve a treat for doing that nik, do you want a treat baby, all yours just for you hum, do you nik, tell me" I says as I'm about to go down on him, he's watching me, he knows what I'm going to do to him

"oh love I think your turning me soft with me doing all this nice stuff," he says watching me

"nope no it's definitely hard baby," I say as I lick his cock of the per cum that's dripping out of him,

"oh nik your cocks dripping cum for me baby," I say as he moans out

"Isabella please love, please open that pretty mouth of yours and suck my cock love," he says and I lick his per cum from his cock and kiss the tip, and look up at him his eyes are black with lust, so I lick his cock again and take him to my mouth, sucking him deep and hard, and start playing with his balls, he's moaning out and calling me name, as his hands grab my hair and his hips start thrusting into my mouth, he fucks me, and I love it when he does this and I start moaning with him cos it turns me on to,

"Isabella love, oh god it's so good, you feel so good," he's moaning out and then I know he won't last much longer, so to finish him off I do that thing with my tongue and my fingers at the same time, and he's a gonna, he's thrusting harder into my mouth and I purr, and shooting his cum down my throat,

"oh god, fuck yes" he roars out and nearly falls over, as his cock silps out my mouth, I giggle, trying to hold him so he doesn't fall over, i wipe my mouth and say

"oh nik, baby you ok there," and giggle again but he's still a little dazed, so I reach up and put his cock away, he even flinches when I touch it, it's either really sensitive to touch or he thinks I'm going to have another go, but this makes me laugh out, which brings him so his senses,

he looks down at me, grabs me up from the forest floor and kisses me hard, fast and so deeply, I just moan out, and wrap my arms around his neck,

"oh love that was amazing," he says which makes me giggle into his neck

"oh really, I had no idea you love it so much, maybe it was me trying to hold you up after, that gave you away" I giggle again

"if me doing something nice for your dad, gets you to do that to me, then I'll do it all the more" he says and kisses me, and we start to walk back to the house, we touch and kiss along the way, when nick suddenly stops, and sniffs the air,

"Nike you ok, what's wrong" I ask him and he sniffs again,

"she my love I think were about to have company, what ever you do stay near me ok don't go near them," he says deadly serious, and I just nod, we sand still for about 20 seconds when two people, well I say people, but they look a little odd come into view,

"Oh look, what do we have here" the man with dirty blonde hair in a pony tail says looking at us, well me, which near makes me step back, from his gaze, if it wasn't for nik,

"It looks like dinner and desert James," the woman who has bright red hair says to the man, who we now know as James, I'm holding onto nik a little unsure about what these are, but I'm not going down with out a fight,

"that would be very unwise decision on your part, cold one," nick says full of Authority,

they both look shocked at Nik for calling them cold ones, and I laugh at there faces, I remember Nik telling me about the other types of vampires, cold ones, but I have never seen one, they either have red or gold eyes, these have red,

"you know about us human, well we'll us have to eat you now," the man says then looks at me,

"but first I think I'm going to have my way with her, before I suck her dry" then the woman says

"hum and I'm going to have the man, oh he does look yummy"

but this makes me growl out, and Nik chuckles at them while holding me back to him,

"oh who ever said that were humans," he says

"what of course you are, you stupid weak human, but it doesn't matter, cos were going to enjoy eating you" the woman says but the man looks a little cautious now,

but the woman goes for Nik and then the man forgets that he's cautious and goes for me, the next thing that happens I have the woman by the throats kneeing on the ground and Nik is ripping the man to pieces, and lights it on fire,

nik looks at me and see's what I'm doing and looks shocked, that I have her in her knees bye the throat, I'm growling in a rage, wanting to kill her, and Nik cos over to us,

"oh I think the tables have turned down you, you little bitch you should of just left us alone and then your mate would still be alive, but no you are greedy, and want what you can't have, it's cold ones like you that give the others bad names, now correct me if I'm wrong but it as you and him that have been doing all the killing round here, hasn't it" Nik asks the woman

"Please have mercy please," she begs but it pisses me off it was these to that have been putting my dad in danger, they could off hurt him or eaten him, and I see red,

"ANSWER HIM, YOU VILE BITCH, HE ASKED YOU A QUESTION" I scream at her as Nik takes her bye the throats and I rip her head back so she looks up at us, she crying, but I don't care they could of hurt my dad,

"WELL," I shout,

"yes, yes it was us, I'm sorry, please let me go I won't do it again, please have mercy" she begs, I but say

"HAVE MERCY, DID ANY OF THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED HAVE MERCY," I shout, then say deadly calm,

"You know what, I did care really about your killings, but what I do care about is the fact you put my dad in danger, and you could off eaten him, then that would off pissed me off, and upset me" I tell her,

"what no, I have done anything, please," she's still trying to get out of niks hold, and I say

"what are you even doing here in forks anyway, eating people in a small town will draw attention to yourself, and the volturi would of killed you for exposing yourself to humans" I say

"No, no we was here to fix it cos these this cop, or something, like the chief of police, trying to tack us, for the killing so we was going to eat him and them we would of been ok, to feed how we wanted to again," all I see is red

"YOU BITCH, THAT WAS MY FATHER THAT YOU WAS GOING TO KILL, IM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BITCH" I scream as I tear her arms off and then her legs I rip chunk of hair out, I've gone mad, I know I have I can feel it, I'm ripping her apart, till they is nothing left, then Nik hands me a lighter and I light her on fire,

Im breathing deeply trying to calm down, and Nik wraps his arms around me, it makes me flinch at first, but then I melt into him,

"you ok love," he asks me

"yeah Nik, I'm ok dads safe now, no more billy bothering him or the wolfs, no more missing people or killings, no cold ones near dad so yeah I'm ok, I'm glad he's safe, and we can go away knowing it ok" I say as I turn to him and kiss him,

"I'm glad to love, but how did you take that cold one down love cold ones are quick and fast and stronge, not as fast as a traditional vampire but more that a werewolf love, you shouldn't of been able to over power her or rip her to pieces," he says

"I don't know Nik, all I know was, she was a threat and pissed me off, and I was going to kill her and when she said about Charlie, I just seen red and did it, maybe it's cos it was dad, or cos I was so pissed, either way I'm glad I did, I wasn't going to let her go free" I say,

"come love, let's go home, we have a busy day tomorrow" he says and kisses me and I smile up at him and kiss him back, and say

" _I love you nick, always"_ looking into his eyes, and he smiles that smile that's only for me, and says

" _I love you to Isabella, forever"._

 **AN:oh I love this I hope you do to, don't you just love the happy couple ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**bpov:**

As we get off the plane after touching down in Chicago i see nik getting quite and twitchy nervous even,

"what's wrong nik?" I ask him looking at him seems to snap him out off it, he sighs out and says "later" ok then i just kiss his lips softly, I know something is bothering him but I give him some time to figure it out, were always touching and he directs me to a private car park where another black Ferrari is,

I chuckle out "what was it buy one get one free day at Ferrari nik" he just smiles at me and says "its one of my favourite cars" as he takes my hand and opens my door not before kissing me and touching my face softly looking into my eyes,

" _I love you Isabella"_ the way he says this has me melting on the spot but it touches me deep down into my heart, It brings tears to my eyes, I grab his face and kiss him deep and hard wrapping my arms and legs around him pouring everything i got into and onto him all my feelings all this emotion though our connection, which makes him gasp out and holds me tighter as he's pouring all his feelings and emotions into me also making me gasp out in return,

we are both completely lost in each other, completely forgetting where we are until we both brought back to reality by the heavens opening up on us and it pouring down with torrential rain we are both socked though in seconds,

I'm still wrapped around nik kissing, as we both start laughing and kissing together, and I wouldn't change a thing, i pull away a little to look into his eyes,

" _I love you so much Niklaus" i say as i kiss him again "so much nik, don't ever forget it" he looks at me and he gets it, its the same for both of us, as we kiss in the rain, it starts thundering, and we laugh as we realise were in the rain kissing,_

 _"come on love, lets get out the rain" as we get into car, as we drive though the streets of Chicago nik tells me were going to be stopping at his home here and probably go shopping tomorrow which i tell him i fine with me, as we pull up to a humongous house which looks like a hotel, which i cant believe I'm seeing yet,_

 _"wow nik i thought you said we was staying at your home, not i hotel" I say to him still looking around, he takes me hand and helps me out of the car never letting me go leading me to the house,_

 _"it is my home, while I'm here" he tells me like its the most normal thing in the world, well maybe to him but not to me and I'm feeling a little out my comfort zone, which he feels though our connection, he stops looks down at me and holds me closer to him,_

 _"isabella they is nothing to worry about, I promise you, it is just a house, yes i like my space, i love having the best of everything, which means homes, cars, clothes everything and anything, i am king in this world and while that sounds arrogant, conceited or vain, egotistical it is the truth, people do what i say and how i say it, and if not they face the consequences, its just_ _the way it is" he tell me begging me with his eyes to understand,_

 _i take a deep breath cos i knew he was alpha male maybe i just didn't realise how much bigger this world is,_

 _"I'm sorry its just a little overwhelming thats all i mean im just some small girl who came from a tiny town of forks, and this is so big, i just" i start to say more but get stopped with him kissing me_

 _"its ok isabella i get it i do, you will be fine, you'll learn about all this and be able to accept it in time, and it will just be normal to you to, you won't even bat a eye about it, now where's my naughty little mate now" he says to me with a raised eyebrow, i just scoff at him and laugh_

 _"oh she's still there she's just taking it all in sitting back and watching and waiting before she comes out to play" i say back rolling my eyes,_

 _He smiles and leads me into the house where they are people who are around I didn't notice before, as one male comes up to nik looks to nik then looks me up and down, which nik takes note of as he holds me hand tighter and stands taller,_ _i just know this idiot is going to say something stupid then looks back at nik i think he knows it to he's just waiting for it,_

 _"Sir I've put all your luggage in your room," he says so ok maybe i was wrong, but he's still looking at me nik just nods and dismisses him with a wave off his hand but then_

 _"sir if i may be so bold to ask, but when you have finished with the woman can i have first dibs on her she smell heavenly and looks hot bet she wild in bed" he says i just roll my eyes cos i knew he was going to say something stupid,_

 _"idiot" comes out before I can stop it_

 _but nik hit his limit, and roars out grabs the man by the throat and all off a sudden every person in to house is in the same room as us, all looking scared but me I'm curious to what he's going to do while still holding one off my hands, he lets go of my hand holds the stupid idiot up for all to see and rips his heart out while its still pumping in niks hand, which makes me wrink my nose up cos 'eww gross'_

 _"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENDS IF ANYONE EVER TOUCHES MY MATE EVER, I WILL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT OR I WILL TORTURE YOU THEN KILL YOU, GOT IT, ISABELLA IS MINE, MY MATE AND NO ONE WILL HAVE HER," he then squeeze the heart in the mans face till it pops and blood goes everywhere and drops him on the floor_

 _"Good spread the word, and some one clean this mess up" he says as he grabs me, picking me up taking me upstairs,_

 _Where in I'm only assuming is his bedroom he puts me down grabs me face with his bloody hand, but ive totally gone I'm completely in lust with my wits just a little bit to know he needs this, me to submit to him but ive never done the easy thing so i dont submit i will just not yet, I'm just standing there looking at him though lust filled eyes panting with a hint of a challenge in them and i know he sees it,_

 _he growls out waiting for me to submit, I don't i just challenge him more, cos I'm not going to willing submit yet and i know he doesn't want me to either really, cos I'm his mate not just something he can throw away after,_

 _im waiting for just for the right time to pounce on him, i lick my lips as his eyes go to them watching them, just as he goes to grab me i pounce him jumping him smashing my lips into his, my hands in his hair pulling his hair hard, next thing i know is were ripping our clothes off, were completely wild, hard, primeval with each other, he fucks me hard_ _and fast till we both cum biting each other necks just like vampires but I'm doing it to, not sure why cos werewolves only really bite there mate once to claim them,_

 _where we both come to nik gabs me and pins me down to the floor holding me so i cant move, its only now that i willing submit to him, and he sees that, he goes to kiss me but moves last second to my ear breathes me in and says_

 _"oh my naughty little mate, not submitting to her alpha mate, i should punish you for that," as he's pinning me to the floor with one hand my hands_ _above my head while his body is stopping me from moving, but he's touching me rubbing me with his other hand_

 _"your not really going to punish me are you Niklaus" i whisper out looking into his eyes, i start to feel bad for not submitting to my mate, as i bite my lip to stop me crying or begging him not to punish me but it's doesnt stop my eyes from watering up,_

 _He grabs my face and wipes my tears away, letting go off my hands but his body is holding me still in place showing me his still in charge,_

 _"hey, hey love dont cry my little mate," great cos him saying something like that is going to make me cry all the more, he moves a little which just reminds me he's still hard inside me, i just relax and Calm myself down i know what he wants and know i give it to him, I submit to him putting my hands over my head bearing my neck to my mate, which he growls out in approval and starts to fuck me harder,_

 _"humm that's right, my little mate, who is in charge, who is alpha here, who my little mate," he purrs out into my ear, i can only whimper out, but he moves his hand grabbing my hair moving my head so our foreheads are touching,_

 _"WHO MY MATE, WHO IS IN CHARGE, WHO DO YOU BELONG TO, WHOS YOUR MATE," He's growling out at me as it makes me gasp out, as he's fucking me deeper harder_

 _"YOU WILL NOT CUM TILL I TELL YOU TO MY LITTLE MATE, DO YOU HEAR ME," he growls but fucks me harder more, I'm a shaking sobbing mess_

 _"please nik please" i sob out_

 _"OH MY LITTLE MATE AS MUCH AS I LOVE HEARING YOU BEG ME, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION," He's growling louder he moves my legs so he can fuck me harder deeper, which i didnt think was possible but he did, which makes me scream out in pain and pleasure,_

 _"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO MATE, WHO IS ALPHA MALE WHO IS IN CHARGE, WHO IS YOUR MATE" He shout out grabbing me harder holding me tighter fucking me till I'm seeing stars_

 _"YOU ARE, IM YOURS, YOURS, YOUR MY MATE I BELONG TO YOU YOU NIKLAUS, YOURS, I'm yours I'm your mate your my alpha mate I'm yours,_ _i love you completely totally yours, i love you" i started by shouting till i finish with a whisper, he kisses me taking control of my mouth, while still kissing me he whispers out_

 _"cum my mate, cum all over me" but i cant, I feel completely gone not focused, he grabs my face to look at him, he looks into me eyes that I'm sure are glazed over and repeats_

 _"now cum my little mate, cum my isabella" and that dose it i scream out as i do, i cum over and over and over as I feel him cuming as well filling me up i feel it inside me taking over me, its makes me feel amazing and crazy at the same time just as he bites my neck hard putting his mating sense into me, it makes me cum again, I swear i see white spots i cum till I literally pass out just as i hear him say_

 _"good girl," he kissies me,_

 _"i love you isabella, i love you" he kissies me again i fell myself fade into blackness..._

 **AN: IM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN OVER A YEAR BUT R/L, FAMILY AND VERY POOR HEALTH JUST GOT IN THE WAY,**

 **YES ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE BUT IM JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN, AND I HAVE ALREADY STARTED MY NEXT CHAPTER**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kpov:**

I lie here next to my little mate thinking about the last few hours, i was nervous on the plane but not because of being here but because i will have to tell isabella about my family and the coffins and i dont want her to think bad of me, which then makes me think of earlier she's not seen me that violent since the two shifters, but this is who i am so she will have to adjust,

i know its a lot for her now but she will get use to it, this is a big bad world and I'm the biggest baddest one around, and she's only been in forks, which makes me scoff cos that place has quite a lot off supernaturals there,

she was surround by supernatural beings she just never knew, and her being a werewolf herself makes me think i can change her into a vampire but i want her the same as me a hybrid,

i need to go and see my witch, cos there is a lot happening to Isabella that i dont think she realises is happening to her, like even being a werewolf she shouldn't of been able to take that cold one down, she's quick more than she should be she acts like a newborn vampire, with her heighten emotions and biting drinking my blood, cos werewolfs only bite once but its like she craves its and me biting her to,

this brings me back to earlier she didnt really react to that man but it's something we will talk about later, and then not submitting to me the first time,

i could see she was going to at first but then i seen her wolf come up in her eyes, and her wolf didnt want to submit, this is another reason i need to break my curse, even though her wolf knows I'm alpha male or her alpha mate, in human form she's going to keep pushing me, cos she wants me in wolf form, her wolf can sense me and feel my wolf there and her wolf wants him to come out to claim her in wolf form,

so while isabella will submit her wolf will keep pushing me and challenging me, that is why Charlie had a hard time with her cos he knew her wolf wanted out but isabella didnt know her wolf but now she dose and the both have come together is going to be even worse, not sure for who yet, me, her or everyone else,

thats why i was a little hard on her earlier, I would never off punish her but she didnt know that, it mite be the only thing keeping her in line, well not in line i dont want her in line but i dont want my mate hurt either,

thats another thing Isabella's not been near other werewolfs only her father and he dont count, it will be interesting to see how they react to her and how she responds,

After resting and thinking for a while i wake isabella up by kissing from her ear down to her neck as she moans waking up, when i lick her neck taking a deep breath of her scent and bite her neck pumping my mating essence into her as she hiss's out, when I'm satisfied I've put enough into her, i lick her neck clean and kiss her lips, she looks at me full on lust ready to pounce which make me smile down at her caressing her cheek and lips, as she tills her face into my hand purring in contentment as she nuzzles into my neck licking and sucking me,

which puzzles me again cos her actions are some some what her wolf with her nuzzling but she's sucking my neck and i know she wants to bite me any second now, which are vampire trates, I'm not sure if its cos I'm half vampire that she doing this or if something is wrong with her, but its like its natural thing for her to do, or like she doesn't know that she's even doing it, As she looks up to me still purring, kissies me looking in my eyes

"what's got you thinking so hard nik, i can feel your brain ticking" she wispers to me, kissing me again i move closer to her so we are talking with are lips touching,

"just thinking my love," as i kiss her she purrs and i kiss and nuzzle her face, i can feel how content and happy she is, and it make me happy to know, but makes me hards as hell to and she knows what it is doing to me as she wraps her legs around my waist and i slowly push myself into her hot tight wet heat,

"humm" we both moan out feeling the same thing this isnt about fucking or claiming, this is about us being close connecting, loving each other, connecting our souls together, we both feel it build and get more and more but we are still only moving slowly but we both are like we are running a marathon, till it is so intense we both cum at the same time, its like blinding white lights and the feeling of heaven with the pressure in my body suddenly goes though me from my head and my toes straight balls so hard and heavy bursting violently out of my cock into my mates wet tight warmth coating her womb filling her up,

"oh my god, what was that" she says as we are both still gasping for breath panting and purring to each other,

"i think that was us connecting are souls together" i purring out to her kissing her lovingly,

"wow if that happens every time we have sex we'll never leave the bed" she giggles out smiling up at me,

"humm as much as i would love that it might end up killing me my love"

"but what a way to go," she laughs out then moans and yawns

"i think your right nik, I'm so tired and hungry now i could eat a hoarse" she says as she rolls over hugging my pillow into her yawning closing her eyes again, 'humm I wonder'

i get up putting some sweat pants on and see how far i can go till we notices the pain, i leave the room, I'm ok i get to the stairs I'm still ok but i cant she her now but i can feel the pull in my chest and i can hear her moan,

"nik" she questions confused as to where i am

"don't worry my love I'm here,"

"where are you what are you doing," she asks, and i can feel her starting to panic though are bond,

"isabella calm down I'm right here love, dont move off that bed, i just want to see how far apart we can go now without the pain ok" i tell her

"hum ok nik i wont move but I'm not sure i like this, not being able to see you," she say but i know she is pouting now

"its ok love i dont like not seeing you to, now tell me how your feeling is your chest hurting and pain anywhere" i ask her

"no but i can feel a pulling in my chest, its like its telling me to get up and move closer to you"

"ok well I'm now moving I'm at the bottom of the stairs, i can feel it more but its ok" i ask her i think it helps me telling her to

"hum yeah me to I'm ok,"

"I'm walking to the kitchen now ok love" i say its pulling more now

"k, hum I'm not sure how much more i can take nik till I've got to get up and move to you" she says and i can hear it in her voice she trying really hard not to move

"I'm in the kitchen now love, how do you feel," i know we cant move any further away cos I'm feeling the pain now to so i no she is in pain

"hum no more please nik i cant take it please no more it hurts" she gasps out and it upsets me that she's hurting now but at lest we know no we can move apart a bit more not that i like it, i tell the maid to make isabella something for dinner as its now late and head straight back to her,

as I enter our bedroom i see her sat in the middle of the bed sheet around her waist, her big perky breast nipples hard but her face is tear stained her fists clenched and her hair looks wild but she's beautiful

"what's wrong my little mate" i ask as I climb back into the bed and nuzzle her neck hold her wrists to calm her down and unclench her fists

"i dont like that, and I couldn't see you either that pull and then the pain after to was to much I thought i was going to go crazy" she shudders as i pull her to me

"you did so well isabella, i know it hurts and you dont like the pain but I'm very proud that you did as you was told and not moved off the bed, i know your wolf wanted to but you didnt and that was some of the point of that, one to see how far apart we can be but the other was that i knew your wolf would want to come to me but you controlled it and stayed still, cos sometimes your wolf will try and control you but you have to take control and not let your wolf win, i know its difficult but but you will have to try especially when your around other werewolfs cos some will see you as a challenge and try and provoke you into fighting" i tell her holding her cheeks tilling her face up to me looking into her eyes

"do you understand me my little mate" i ask her as my dominant side cos it

"yes sir" she nods and whispered out

"good i know it will be difficult for you to control your wolf especially as you have never had to but please try for me to keep a lid on it" i ask her she pouts but folds her arms over her chest which pushes her breasts up and looks out the window the picture off innocence but i know her wolf is already raising to the surface, i can feel her so i harshly grab her chin making her look back at me, my eye darken my dominance coming out making her look into my eyes so her wolf can see my inner wolf

"Control your wolf my little mate, we just talked about this, i know your wolf can see and feel me control her," and she whimpers out trying to control her wolf but i see her wolf fighting it,

so i grab her wrist in one hand putting them above her head and pin her body down to the bed so she cant move and deeply growl not in anger but to show her wolf dominance as isabella whimpers out in submission and slowly getting control of her wolf, but i can see the fight her wolf is putting up so i growl out again isabella whimpers out again and even flinching but gets gets control off her wolf and her wolf backs down slowly

"good girl," I whispered to her and kiss her as she's panting and sweating cos i know that was hard on her to do, her wolf wanting to come out, she probably wanting her wolf to come out on some level but trying to control her wolf and not let her out, her wolf was probably thinking isabella was punishing her which was why she was fighting it cos her wolf could also sense isabella wanting her out and could sense me to,

i kiss her but just as I'm about to deepen the kiss there is a knock on the door, 'oh Isabella's food' i kiss her again

"humm come sit up love I order you some food when i was down stairs, cos you haven't eaten since breakfast and its late now" i tell her as i get up to answer the door

"Your right I'm starving now" she says as she sits up her top naked for all to see

"isabella cover yourself up i dont want anybody to see you not even the maid you no i dont share that includes anybody seeing your body" i stress out as she rolls her eyes at me covering herself up

"Sshhess ok I'm covered up, its not like your not going to eat the maid when your finished with her" she says and as true as that maybe i tell her its not

"isabella i cant eat the maid cos then i would have to find someone else to fill her spot and i have better things to do than do that"

"there is no need to lie to me nik i know you would eat the maid and then get one off your vampire minions to compel any other maid to replace her" she says to me with a raised eyebrow

"and what makes you think i would do that my love" i ask cos she right but I'm still not admitting it yet and she answers so casually with a flick of the wrist

"cos thats what i would do to" which makes me laugh but just shows the reason why where mates cos were very alike and different at the same time i shake my head and let the maid in and set up Isabella's dinner,

"come and eat isabella then we can shower" i tell her

as she eats i tell her were going to see my witch i know tomorrow and if everything is fine we can then go shopping after which she agrees once shes finished i take her hand and lead her to the shower i help her in and start washing her down which i notice bruises on her ribs i touch them making her flinch

"isabella how did these happen" i ask her

"hum I'm not sure they weren't there earlier i dont think"

when I realise how they happened I'm not happy my eyes darken and growl slightly

"what nik why are you growling and your eyes are darker, what's the matter" she says slightly panicked

"because isabella your wolf has hurt you" i tell her

"what how i didnt think that could happen, hum i don't understand, how" she asks confused

"earlier when you was fight to control your wolf she was fighting it, she must off thought you was punishing her and stopping her from coming out on top off you stopping her from coming to me when we was seeing how far apart we could be i think it pushed her to far and she hurt you in return for both" i say to her while trying to comfort her as i can see shes upset her wolf has hurt her

"maybe in future i will have to be the one to control her to stop her hurting you, but i can see she doesn't want me to control her she wants her wolf which i cant give her till i can break this curse and there is other things I'm not sure about to, I'm hoping my witch has some answers for us tomorrow" i say kissing her

As we clean up finish the shower and lie in bed she nuzzles me

"i love you nik" she tells me

"i love you to isabella, my little mate" shes the only person i have ever said that to

"let me show you and your wolf that i love the both of you, bring her up my love let her come out a little, let me show her i love her as i love you, i love the both of you so much, let me show you" i say as she moans out and i see them both and kiss her then show the both off them just how much i love them both,

hours later i have a tired, sweaty but very much satisfied purring little mate fast asleep next to me, as i clean her up, lie in bed next to her as she curls up next to me i wrap my arms around her and fall asleep to...


	15. Chapter 15

**KPOV:**

as I wake the following morning with my mate still wrapped around me I move down to breath her in, 'god she smells so good in the mornings' I just lie here watching her I never thought I 'big bad hybrid' would ever be lying here with my little mate, I never thought I deserved to have a mate, I mean after over a thousand years looking and not having a mate you sort of just give up believing in all that soul mate stuff, but here I am with a mate and imprint I feel like the luckiest man, vampire, wolf on earth, and she's amazing she makes waiting over a thousand years all worth it, I have never felt like this, I truly do love her with every part of me 'no one will ever take her away from me I'll make sure of it' I don't care who it is I'll kill them for even thinking of it, as I look at her I get the urge to draw her while it's peaceful so I sit in the chair opposite her sleeping form and just take her in and draw her, cos I have a feeling that the peacefulness won't last long.

 **bpov:**

as i wake up i can feel the sun shining though the windows onto me, i know I'm alone in bed but i can feel Nic's still in the room with me so i know he hasn't gone far, i turn over grabbing his pillow bringing it to my face to smell him on it making me purr out, i look over and see Nic in deep concentration, he hasn't noticed I'm awake yet so get to watch him, he looks peaceful just sitting there drawing, he occasionally he gets this frown then narrows his eyes then its gone again, lying here like this watching him is so peaceful it makes me sigh out making Nic look up hearing me, and smiles at me softly with love in his eyes,

"good morning my love, did you sleep well?" He asks me coming over to the bed crawling on top of me, kissing me over and over

"humm morning Nic, yeah I slept like a baby, you wore me out" i say kissing him back

"Good, i did my job right then, how are you feeling this morning?" He asks me

"humm you keep kissing me like this and I'm going to be feeling great" i giggle out at him

"oh really" he says as are kissing starts to heat up more, but as I'm about to jump on him my stomach has other ideas

"humm i think this will have to have a rain check Isabella, your hungry, come you go start the shower while i call down to start your breakfast" he says while pulling me out off bed then smacking my ass, while i just huff and puff about stopping and getting pulled up out off bed but then giggle when he smacks my ass, as I walk away still giggling i stop look over my shoulder and say in my best seductive voice i can muster up at the time,

" _Are you going to join me in the shower Nicklaus, i might need help washing my hair"_ while looking lustfully at him, his eyes darken which instantly makes me dripping wet, i watch him breath in smelling my arousal, then makes him growl low and deep making me shiver from head to toe,

he's suddenly in front of me with his hand gripping my hair, making me look up to him in a submissive stance while his other hand is gently creasing me, touching my face, neck, chest back up to my neck stopping at my mating mark while he touches it, then up to my face he kisses me stops pulls back looking deeply into my eyes i know he's going to do something just dont know what, I'm just watching him and waiting for him the strike, then all of a sudden his vampire face comes out, his eyes blacken, red and black vains in his eyes and face and his fangs lengthen, making me gasp out licking my lips i am so turned on right now and he can smell it making him snarle and growl out by now I'm panting in lust for my mate he grabs me roughly around the waist with his free hand bringing me to him and bites my neck on my mating mark deeply making me scream in pain but then the pleasure kicks in went his mating venom hit my blood stream, as he's biting me he moves my face to his neck.

The next thing i know is I'm coming to were on the floor Nics on his knees holding me up cos my limbs feel like jelly and i pull my teeth out off his neck licking it watching it close then kissing it just as he dose the same to me, i look up at him lovingly feeling our connection flowing though us strongly and we both just each other comforting each other

"can you feel that, what was that" i have to ask him he nods and says

"I'm not sure my love just one more thing to ask my witch today" he says as i look at him worried, he strokes my face

"Don't worry my love go and start that shower my mate i will be there in a minute" he says and i nod he gets up helping me up into shacky legs i feel a little weak but I manage to stand

"are you ok love" he asks me looking a little worried

"yeah" i say but its a little crocky he's still holding me up, he looks into my eyes frowns then he turns me round so me back is to his chest still holding me, i feel like I'm about to pass out as i groan out resting my heavy head on his chest with my eyes closed, i hear a crunch as i open my eyes to see what it is i hear Nicks voice

"drink Isabella, it will help you or you will pass out your to weak"

i see his wrist being pressed to my mouth and i start drinking from him, its like having an energy shot from him, it hits me like a ton of bricks and I suddenly feel ten times better, i can stand on my own again, i keep drinking till his wrist closes only moving it away and then kissing it, turning around in niks hold wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him deeply till only little pecks on his lips looking into his eyes

"thank you" i say up to him and he knows I'm saying more he kisses me back gently

"i know love," i kiss him again then turn and walk into the shower, i cant wait to see this witch of Nicks to see if she has any answers for us

as i get in the shower nick walks into the room getting in with me.

 **KPOV:**

As i order Isabella breakfast i think over what just happened, one minute I'm pulling her up and she giggling of to go shower, then she stops and she ask's me to join her in the shower all lustily i feel my eyes darken for her, I'm about to tell her ill be in, in a second till i breath in and smell her arousal, next second i know my vampire face is out and i cant stop it, its like instinct I'm touching her, then biting her and when i come to I'm on my knees and she's got her teeth in my neck

i feel a stronger connection with her now, i help her up but she weak and struggling to stand up on her own as i look at her she looks like she's about to pass out and my gut instincts are screaming at me to feed her my blood so i do, ive always trusted my gut instincts and they haven't failed me in a thousand years and its like an instant change in her as i feel her drinking from me it feels right, something is telling me that i need to feed my mate, she needs me, needs this

when she's finished she kisses my wrist turns and kisses me softly, and i know she's thanking me for more cos she's feels this to,

ive order down for her breakfast we'll shower, change and go down for her breakfast, then go and see my witch cos i need answers, i need to know my mate is going to be ok, with all the strange things going on with her, if something happeneds to her i need to know how to fix it and help her,

as I'm thinking this it gets me worked up and as if she feels this i hear

" _Nik baby you joining me or what?"_ Oh my impatience little mate, but it makes me smile a little and say

"coming love"

 **AN:**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE BUT IIN MY DEFENCE IVE HAD A FEW COCKTAILS WHILE WRITING THIS LOL, SUE ME ITS MY BIRTHDAY SO IM OFF TO ENJOY MORE PINA COLADAS HEHE.**

 **OH P.S PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME THE PUSH TO WRITE MORE LOL**

 **ENJOY EVERYONE ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV:**

After a very hot, steamy and very intense shower with Nik, we're both changed, I decided to wear a short black skirt with a cream mesh blouse with my over the knee high heel boots, ive put my hair in a high ponytail so its out of the way and nik can see my mating mark to which i show with pride, i put all my jewellery on with a small black lace choker ive already done my make up, i dont really wear much anyway just mascara and eyeliner which makes my eyes look darker, i finish with a little strawberry lipgloss, when i hear

"ready love" nik asks me coming into the closet

"humm, you look beautiful Isabella, but this skirt is a bit short don't you think, I'm not sure i should let you leave the house in this skirt" he says all the while touching my hips moving his hands down under my skirt, as i roll my eyes at him, i grab hold of his hands stopping him touching me i turn to face him looking at him

he's wearing black jeans dark blue tight t-shirt that makes his muscles on his arms pop out even more and black boots

"really nik!" I say to him, tilling my hand at him with narrow eyes

"what" he says all affronted

"let me leave the house in this skirt, your not my father Nik, i left him back in forks, your my mate and if i want to wear this skirt i bloody well will ok, yes i get you are alpha and are in charge but you do not get to dictate my wardrobe, got it!" I tell in a huff pointing my finger into his chest, turning to pick up my black leather jacket, as i bend to pick it up he grabs my hips and pressing his hard cock into me

"Isabella I'm just saying they isnt much material from the bottom of your skirt to your hot tight little ass, so you best not bend over in this cos i don't want anyone else seeing what is mine Isabella, you are for my eyes only understand!" He says pushing himself into me again making me moan out

"i cant hear you Isabella, dont bend over in this understand!"

"Humm yes sir" i say as i straighten up, and he kisses my lips

"Good girl, now lets go and get you so breakfast, and we need to talk about today" he says and i look at him confused cos i thought we already talk about what's going to happen today,

"nothing to worry about my love just somethings you need to know thats all" he tells me and i just shrug at him holding his hand as we leave the bedroom and he leads me downstairs into the kitchen,

as we get into the kitchen we see that the Maid has made breakfast and set it out on the breakfast table we sit down and i start to eat knowing Nik's nopt going to eat anything, as I'm eating I realise nik's being quiet i look up to him and see him watching me eat as i finish my breakfast i ask him

"what's the matter Nik, your being all quiet, didnt you say you wanted to talk to me about to day or something?" I say to him, he sighs out taking my hands in his

"have to finished your breakfast my love" he asks me, i just nod yes looking at him worried cos he's not like this offen i know his looking for the right words so i just give him a minute to think it though as he sighs out again

"Isabella what I'm about to tell you might not sound good, and i really don't want you to see me differently but i did, i did with the best intentions in mind, don't leave me I couldn't take it, it would kill me I couldn't live without you but please i really only did it to keep me family alive this past thousand years" he saying to me begging me to understand I'm just confused and i can see he's getting himself worked up

"what nik i don't understand, baby calm down I'm not leaving Nik I promise I'm never going to leave you either, it would kill me to please don't ever think that, what ever you have done i can deal with it just please tell me, I promise I'm not going anywhere unless its with you ok" i say to him holding his face giving him kisses he takes a deep breath and starts again

"my family are downstairs in the basement"

"what, hum what are they doing down there? Don't they want to come and see us, do they know were here, wait did you just say the basement" i ramble completely confused even I'm not sure what to make of that

"no Isabella they dont know were here, and yes they will see us at some point but not at the minute, cos well they sort off asleep, in there coffins" he says looking at me, i just laugh at that a little

"Nik i thought you just told me that your family is asleep in the basement in a coffin' i laugh out shaking my head

"yes isabella they are!" He tells me completely seriously standing up making me look up to him i narrow my eyes at him

"show me" is all i say to him, he grabs my hand and takes me to the basement where he is right they is five coffins, my eyes must be wide cos he starts talking again pointing to each one

"Kol, Rebecca, Finn, my mother, and Elijahs one is empty"

"can i have a look" he nods and opens them all but his mothers one i can see they have a dagger in there chests

"what's with the dagger in there chest, hum why are they in here, and why is Elijahs empty" i ask him quietly looking at him then looking back at the coffins, i hear him sigh out

"We are originals the very first vampires, nothing can kill us but a white oak stake, but the daggers can put us in like a deep sleep if they are stabbed in to heart with it, my step-father has been trying to kill us all for the past thousand years and my siblings can be a bit reckless which draws the attention of Mickel, or they down listen and i have to hide us if Mickel gets to close so i dagger them to keep them safe, Elijahs the only one who's not daggered, cos he's not reckless like the others and can protect himself unlike the others,"

"wow i cant believe it, to go a thousand years living like this Nik, never getting close to anyone really, always looking over your shoulder, living a life on the run in a sense, must of been really lonely," i shake my head grabbing onto Nik's face and kissing him

"i love you" and i kiss him again

"what happened to your brother, do you still see him?" I ask as niks closing the coffins back up

"Elijahs around somewhere I'm sure my witch will be able to tell me later, we're currently not on speaking terms at the minute love" he says

"why, WAIT" i say as i look around one last time

"why is they only five coffins don't you have a coffin to" i ask him

"no love i don't being a hybrid the dagger doesn't do anything to me but stings a bit trust me my siblings have tried, I can't die, and when my curse has been lifted i will be able to make more hybrids to," he tells me leading me back upstairs

"oh, are you going to change me to" i ask him

"yes when my curse is lifted i will be changing you into a hybrid the same as me to, but if something was to happen to you i would change you to save you, to keep you with me forever" i hug him closer to me as he tells me this,

"Good, cos i don't ever want to be without you Nik even in death," i say looking up to him

"and your brother, what's that all about" i ask him, he just sighs out

"Elijahs wants to kill me cos he thinks i daggered all are siblings and dropped them into the bottom of the ocean" he huffs out and I'm shocked

"what, why would he even think that, that sounds ridiculous thing to even think" i say

"oh nik," i say as i roll my eyes at him and laugh out

"you didnt tell him that did you" Nik nods yes

"what and he believed you" Nik nods again, and i laugh

"Well even i know thats unbelieveable, thats the most ridiculous thing ive heard ever, so cos he believes this, hes been trying to find you cos he wants to kill you" i say and Nik just shrugs nods and laughs at this to, he brings me to him and kisses me

"well we can't all be geniuses like you to figure it out so quickly my love" i laugh out

"so are you ready to go to meet this witch love, then if they is time we can go shopping i want to take you lingerie shopping" he says with a smirk as i blush

"humm ok Nik, and if your really good nik I'll let you help me in the changing rooms they have there" i say smirking back as i feel his cock getting hard, i turn to head to the door he grabs me from behind again presses into me, reaches round and cupps my sex and says

"Oh Isabella, my little mate your playing with fire little girl, don't ever forget who's in charge here" he whispers into my ear as he plays with my clit over my panties making me moan out, then kisses my temple grabs me hand and walks us out the house to the car while i shudder a breath out as we reach the car he turns to look at me smirking arching his eyebrow at me

"Problem my little mate" he asks me knowing damn well what the problem is, while i take the higher road and pretend its not affecting me, i just narrow my eyes back thinking i will get him back when we're lingerie shopping he just looks at me knowing I'm planning something

"nope Nik baby I'm just fine thanks, now lets go and see this witch of yours" i says as he opens my side of the car door and i kiss him as helps me in the car, remembering I'm wearing a short skirt i open my legs a little wider so he can see my panties I'm wearing, as i hear him growl out shutting the car door i hear him muttering under his breath complaining about my skirt which makes me giggle out and smile at him getting in the car i bat my eyelashes at him as he gets in the car lean over turning his face to me and kissing him on the lips

"love you baby" I whisper against his lips, which makes him really smile brightly and melts my heart he kissies me back

"i love you Isabella" and i smile back looking into his eyes

"ready love"

"yep baby, lets go" i say smiling out, oh i cant wait to meet his witch...

 **AN:**

 **SO SHE KNOWS WHERE HIS FAMILY IS NOW TIME TO MEET THE WITCH, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS,**

 **AS ALWAYS ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE LOL**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS,**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I DO READ THEM AND THEY GIVE ME A KICK IN THE ASS TO WRITE MORE TOO ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV:

As we pull out onto the road i start playing with my phone and the cars media system,

"Isabella what are you doing, stop messing around with my car" he says slapping my hand away, i just huff at him continuing to touch it all the more now i know it's annoying him he's scowling but i just giggle at him and finish what i was doing while he's still trying to slap my hands away

"Stop slapping my hands Nik, I'm just linking my phone up to the cars Bluetooth thats all and watch the road before we get pulled over for your reckless driving" i say rolling my eyes at him and just as I finish says it we see flashing lights and the sirens going off, i look over to Nik my mouth drops open,

"what the fuck, is that the cops," i say then laugh out,

"no way, i told you to watch the road" i say laughing rolling my eyes at him, he still hasn't said anything i think his still in shock about being pulled over by the cops, as Nik eventually gets him self together he pulls over,

"this is all your fault Isabella you just had to mess about with my car," he says scowling at me again

"hey your the driver not me, i told you to watch the road, but nooo," i giggle out and say

"can't say i've ever been pulled over by the cops just being a passenger before, normally i get pulled over being the driver, so this is a novelty" i'm Giggling at him as he's still scowling at me

"Isabella this must be your doing, i never been pulled over before" he says

"Oh thats right cos i planned this all out"

"well how come you said it and then it instantly happened then" he says looking at me i just shrug at him

"i don't know but i did see the cop car down the road as we drove out the gates," he narrows his eyes at me, then i giggle out

"bet you can't get out of this without compelling him or eating him"

"humm we shell see now then won't we, what's the terms of the bet love" he says with a smile and i just shrug about to come up with something when we hear a knock on the window we both look to the cop as Nik lowers the window,

"good morning officer, can i help you sir,"

"son did you know how fast you was going and that you was swerving all over the road" the cop says Nik try's to look innocent it doesn't work well at least i don't think so but this cop is obviously been hit with the stupid stick at so point and i roll my eyes at this but the cop has seen me do this, narrows his eyes

"Something you want to add there little girl" the cop as i go to open my mouth and tell him off for calling me a little girl Nik jumps in

"I'm sorry about my girlfriends attitude officer, she's on her period, this is what i have to put up with every month," he says as my month drops open i can't believe Nik has just said that, but he's going for the poor me look, as i huff and puff out crossing my arms over my chest but purposely push my boobs up and out which makes both Nik and the officer look at them, making me smirk and arch an eyebrow at the both off them but narrow my eyes at the cop he looks at me knowing I caught him looking and he blushes bright red

"well yes i see how difficult living like that can be son," the cop replies to Nik, as i scoff out and ask the cop

"Wait, Are you calling me difficult" giving the cop a glare seeing the cop gulp, then look at Nik

"well son this time i will just give to a warning, i see that you have you hands full with this one, just keep an eye on the road from now on ok, and remember son they is always plenty more fish in the sea" the cop says then he taps the roof of the car and walks off

i must look pissed cos i can't believe what that cop just said and Nik hasn't really even said anything, Nik looks thoughtful and that piss's me off so i grab his face making him look at me

" _If you even THINK off trying any of them other fish in the sea NICKLAUS you will see what a real bitch is understand, cos if you think you have seen me pissed before you haven't seen anything yet, remember when i killed that guy so i could change, hum well i will make that look like child's play if you even think, touch well anything with any of them other fish's do you understand me baby, im not joking NICKLAUS"_ i growl out possessively and smash my mouth to his pushing my tongue into his mouth taking over his mouth then biting his lip till it bleeds and sucking it off him, we're both panting out now his eyes are dark and i bet mine are to,

 _"I_ really want to fuck you right now Isabella, after that little show there, i really want to drag you into the woods over there and throw you onto your hands and knees rip them panties off you and slam my hard as fuck dripping cock into you over and over pull your hair and ride you till your begging me over and over to cum, you want that don't you Isabella i bet your dripping wet, in fact i know your dripping wet i can smell it your panties are soaking wet anit they _little girl"_ he's says to me in that voice that he knows gets me going but when he calls me little girl like that cop did i don't know if i'm Turned on by him calling it me or i should slap him for calling it me like that cop did, but i am so far turned on right now to care to much, next thing i know is Nik is out the car, over to my side and dragging me out

"Right thats it little girl your going to get it right now your going to be begging me to stop by the time I'm finished with you," he says darkly but i can see the twinkle in his eyes we both know he's playing but we both really just want to fuck each other so badly, i just have to egg him on

"Oh promise's, promise's" i laugh out as he grabs me roughly which i love but i do it back to him just as roughly cos i know he loves it to,

 **KPOV:**

After a good hour in the woods roughly fucking my mate on her hands and knees making her beg over and over till filling her tight wet pussy up with my cum biting her over and over again and having her clean me up with her mouth as i clean her with mine, 'humm i love the taste of my mates essence on my tongue and mouth' we finally make it back to the car, we're an hour behind now and normally I hate being late for anything but this time i just don't care, we both wanted to fuck so we did, we both have high sex drives especially my mate, humm she's like a newly turned vampire, but i already knew she had a high sex drive when i met her, cos of them damn shifters, which makes me growl lowly making isabella look up at me as she finishes doing her hair

"what's up Nik" she asks me batting her eye's flirting with me the little minx,

"nothing love come on lets go we're already running late, and you know i hate being late for anything" i tell her as she rolls her eyes at me, so i spank her hot little ass as she walks by me holding onto her ass

"oh Isabella you keep rolling your beautiful eyes at me and i will put you over my knee and spank your hot tight little ass till its nice and red then i will fuck you and not let you cum all night, do you understand me little girl" i say to her I know she's not sure if I'm joking your not but i'm Not joking so i tell her

"i mean it Isabella" but she has to have a say

"so you really won't let me cum all night at all" she pouts out and bats her eyes at me making me laugh out at her shaking my head i hold her to me kissing her cos only she can take a serious moment and then turn it into a playful one,

"so your not upset about me spanking you but more upset about not cumming all night?" I ask her with a raised brow

"well i think you putting me over you knee spanking my little tight ass nice and red is hot, but if your going to cum i want to cum as well, i don't think its fair you get to cum and i don't, and you know i will even let you use toys on me to, like sliver balls and a flogger maybe even a paddle to," she says looking at me but I'm just confused where has she got all them ideas from, i feel myself getting jealous which she sees and she continue's saying

"you know Nik like that book everyone is on about, don't tell me you haven't heard about it, you know"

"No isabella i have no idea what it is that your going on about i dont really read modern day books unless its for research about a place or information on someone" i tell her as i help her back into the car and start driving to the bar where my witch is, as i get back into the car she tells me about this book

"well its about a super hot billionaire who's into BDSM he's a dominant and she's a virgin but he wants her to be his submissive"

"that sounds stupid already, a dominant going after a virgin, so do you think this billionaire is hot as well then" i have to ask her narrowing my eyes at her, i don't like her finding other people 'hot'

"well obviously he doesn't know she a virgin, she's 21 and a collage student"

"a 21 year old virgin, was she a lesbian" a laugh at that 21 year old virgin even when i was human that was unheard of, but i look at isabella and she's not looking impressed by my comment

"yeah a 21 year old virgin what's wrong with that,"

"well nothing if your a nun, or a lesbian" I smile at her and she continue's

"I dont see what's wrong with her still being a virgin at 21, just means she probably wants to wait till she loves someone, what's it matter with that anyway" she asks i just shrug and shes asks me

"how old was you when you first had sex then" oh no way love, no way am i even getting into this so i turn it around on her

"how old was you"

"17 there was this guy i did want to be with at first cos i thought he was really hot but then i got to know him, well what i mean by that is he opened his mouth and started speaking and he just put me off completely, i dont know what it was about him but he just made me feel nauseous its like he breathed on me and i felt sick, so well that put me off big time but then he was like a dog with a bone and wouldn't leave me alone so well i slept with someone else and let them tell everyone he backed off after that, then when my dad Asked me about it and i told him all about it he went mad, not at me but at the lad who wouldn't leave me alone, next thing i know is they was all moving at Alaska or something, the whole family looked odd and they would always stare at me, but you know me i just pushed it and gave them something to stare at" she tells me and just shrugs like its nothing but i think i will have to talk to Charlie about this to make sure its not something we have to worry about later on,

"so how old was you, come on Nik we both have pasts, we know this and you are over a thousand years old I definitely didnt think you was a virgin before you met me," she says i know she is jealous and possessive we both are very jealous and possessive of each other but i tell her anyway cos she's been honest with me even though i want to go and kill both the fuckers the one who wouldn't leave her alone and the one she slept with,

"i was nearly 22 i know its quite old but times back then you wait till you was married else it brought shame on the family and my step father was very strict and abusive to me and me siblings but mainly just to me, and i only slept with her to make Elijah jealous but then she played with both off our heads and played me and my brother off with each other, it was to late when I realised what a manipulative bitch she was, the damage was already done, me and Elijah thought we both was in love with her but it was just a big game to her, when me and Elijah found out she was sleeping with both of us and playing each other off with the other coursing us to fight, i decided to give up and let Elijah her her if he really did love her, but then we found out she was sleeping with a lot of other men as well, me and Elijah made peace with each other and both vowed to never let an other woman get in between us again, and that family always come first," i finish telling her, she quite which makes me look over to her, she looks thoughtful till she finally says something she shakes her head looks at me

"I hate woman like that, it piss's me off women like that, i mean i was no angel but i never played men off with each other, i mean why did she do that to you, brothers at that, she must of known that you both would of found out eventually, what then"

"it was all about her like I said she was very manipulative, and she got off on it, it made her feel powerful to be able to do that to the both of us, cos back then our family was one of the main powerful family's in the village with my mother being the original witch and my father being the mayor she got off being able to control us, but after we found out she was sleeping with half the other men as well even some of the married men and then blackmailing them after to get what ever she wanted, well like i said it was a power trip for her, she didnt just play me and Elijah she played my whole family of with each other, it was only later we found out she was blackmailing my father to threatening to tell my mother he had slept with her he said he didnt but who knows, but i do know is that me mother hated her with a passion, and she used her blood in changing us all into vampires, mother then used her blood for my curse as well which then made her blood line doppelgänger blood, thats what started the whole doppelgängers off," i tell her just as we are pulling up to the club where my witch lives,

"humm well its a good job the bitch is dead cos if i ever met her i would kill her myself after i would of torture her for a year" my possessive feisty little mate says as she leans over and kiss's me

"humm you dont need to worry my love, mother killed her doing that curse anyway," i kiss her back, then get out the car making my way round to her out helping her out,

"Are you ready to meet this witch for answer my love," i ask her

"I'm ready for anything as long as i have got you _Niklaus"_ she says then smirks at me turns to walk away, as she dose i slap her ass and grab her hand pulling her closer to me and walk into the club to see my witch for answers...

 **An:**

 **So a bit of history from them both, what next?...**

 **all mistakes are mine, but i only do this for fun,**

 **plz review it helps me keep writing ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bpov:**

As me and nik walk into the club, its got a 1920's Bugsy Malone theme to it, its so cool i've Never seen anything like this in real life, only on the TV, so seeing this like this to me is amazing, i cant stop looking around, i look over to Nik and he's looking at me with an amused expression but i just smile up at him and carry on looking around everything looks so old but new at the same time, if i was to guess i would guess that most of the stuff in here is original of the time period, as i think this i hear a voice say

"yes darling you are correct, its all originals from the 1920's" i look over to see who said this and see a tall dark woman with the shortest blonde hair with lots of necklaces on, well this woman is most definitely not what I expected to see, but i've never seen i club like this in real life before so what do i know,

Nik pulls me to him and puts his arm around me waist and leads me over to the woman and smiles

"Gloria love you look lovely as usual" he says to this woman as she's walking around the bar to us, she comes over to us but as she gets closer to us i don't like it, it makes me stiffen which Nik feels and looks down to me, but she is still moving closer to us, making me narrow my eyes at her, shes still coming closer to us but heading for Nik which makes me growl out at her coursing her to stop and look at me fully, her eyes widen then narrow and she tilts her head looking at me trying to concentrate on me but that makes me a bit defensive taking a step forward to her, just then Nik pulls me back to him so my back is to his chest and he is holding me tightly to him, he puts his nose in my hair and breathes me in,

"Humm Gloria love, i'd Like you to meet my mate and imprint, Isabella Swan, Isabella my love this is my witch i was telling you about, Gloria, but if she doesn't stop looking at you like that she might not live Much longer" he says but growls the last bit out, but she's still looking at me like this, so i lean closer to her

"oi hello, you do know it rude to fucking stare," i say cos she's pissing me off now to, making me growl out again then i start click my fingers out in front of her face,

"hello, anyone home, _GOD_ i _KNOW_ I'm gorgeous, sexy, _HOT as fuck_ but you don't need to stare at me i'll Let you take a picture honey" i say i giggle the last bit out as i flick I'm hair back over my shoulder but Nik pulls me back to stand behind him cos i think he's had enough of the stares to but as he dose this she snaps out of what ever the fuck 'lar lar' land she was in and starts to blink and looks back at Nik,

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT GLORIA, _why the fuck was you looking at my mate like that? explain now before i kill you!"_ Nik growls out in a very calm but dangerously low voice, making her look at him and blink again and then breath out

"let's go to the back room and talk where no one can hear us," she say's making me and Nik look at each other, he looks a little worried which in turn worries me to, i look into his eyes telling him ok, which he see's he looks back at her assessing her, he must be thinking about any threats us, so i just squeeze his hand, and he agrees then follows her into the back,

we follow her to the back which is like a cosy office/living space, as she gestures us to sit around the coffee table,

"I'm sorry about that i was just a bit shocked for a moment thats all, and a little confused, i can see you both are here for answers why don't you explain it to me from the beginning, and i can see what i can fill in for you and see if i can give you them answers," she says to us,

so for the next two hours me and Nik tell her what has happened from both sides of the story, and she sits and listens patiently to us as me and Nik hold each other while telling her some times she stops us to explain things more to her and sometimes she looks like shes in some sort of trance which is freeky to see, after we finish telling her everything she just looks at us takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, then beings to speak,

"so let me just start with what happened when i first looked at you, isabella when i look at people i can normally read them, its like a life source sort of thing, like what they are vampire, werewolf, shifter, witch you know anything else that is out there, but with you they is like this block like your not even there like a protection shield of sorts i suppose, its the only way i can explain it to you, and what ever it is, is now protecting klaus because i can't even read him any longer either,"

"what makes you think its a protection shield and its protecting my mate and now me, how do you know what ever it is wont hurt her later on?" Nik asks her

"because what ever it is isnt hurting her, have you ever tried to compel your mate klaus, did it work, i bet it won't if you tried, and i can bet any money if i tried to do my witchy headaches to either of you that wont work either, And most of all you said her transformation into a wolf didnt hurt her cos it was protecting her from the pain, Isabella said she could feel it but it didnt hurt her unnecessarily and then there was a light as her changed happened that would of been her shield stretching out around her larger different shaped body, and did you feel the pain as bad this month either, i bet not cos she is unconsciously protecting her mate, as well as your souls are tied together so tightly you are as one, that is more than likely why you both can't move apart to far from each other, that ache in both your chests is your souls pulling you back together, it wants you both to be close, i have herd about this before thats a soul bond, don't keep pulling it, it will ease up in time but it could that years for that to happen so don't worry about it," she says to us

"ok so that explains my changed, Nik try and compel me see if it works" i say turning to Nik cos i want to see if it works

"Isabella i might not be the best person to try it with cos I'm your mate it probably won't work anyway, we would have to wake one of the family up to do that" he says to me

"ok thats fine but just give it i try just in case please for me" i look at him with big eyes, he just rolls his eyes at me and looks at me

"Isabella go to the bar and get the most expensive bottle of unopened bourbon and only one glass and bring it back in here for me to drink" he tells me he's right it doesn't work, i should pretend it dose work just to see if he falls for it, but realise I'm not his bloody slave, so instead i stand up like I'm going to then turn round to face him and smack him up the head

"you cheeky shit what did your last slave die off, if you wanted a drink you could of asked me not compelled me to get you one i would of done it then, you should of compelled me to answer a question or something instead, but nooo you just try and turn me into one of your minions instead," i say in a huff as i sit back down and face away from him instead, as Nik looks a little shocked i just said that

"Isabella, i, its, i, you asked me to try and compel you so that what i did, I'm not trying to turn to into my slave or minion, your my mate, my imprint my soul mate, my love i would never do anything like that to you, you are my queen," he tells me as he pulls me back round to him lifts my chin up to make me looks at him, so i just smile up at him to show him I'm not really mad or anything and I'm just playing with him,

"really I'm your queen you dont want me to be your slave," i say while i flirt with him and kiss his lips softly, as he chuckles at me,

 **KPOV:**

"Your in so much trouble when you get home little girl for playing games just you wait" i whisper into her ear, as she giggles and looks up to me and batts her pretty eyes at me making me smirk down to her cos she knows she is going to get a spanking when she gets home, then i turn and look to Gloria as she's watching us, i know it's cos she has never seen me act like this ever,

"so basically what your telling us is that not one can compel my mate and no witchy voodoo or cold one gifts can hurt us cos Isabella is protecting us, is that what your saying" i ask just to make sure

"yes, and you will be able to walk into peoples homes now as well without needing an invitation to no amount of magic can stop you your completely protected by Isabella's shield now, unless she allows it in" she tells me well thats good to know but, as I'm about to ask something else my mate ask's

"well that's just great but how did i get this protection shield, I'm a werewolf not a witch or what ever else, just a werewolf"

"Isabella do you know what your family tree is like, or if any close family had a blood transfusion or family history with witch's, vampires or any other supernatural creatures in the past" Gloria ask's her

"no i, i don't think so I'm not sure, i mean i only really found out i was a werewolf not long ago, and that's only cos Nik is my mate and imprint if that didn't happen i bet I wouldn't of ever found out i was a wolf so I'm not sure, and my family tree i don't think they is anything but again i couldnt really tell you and no one i know has ever had a blood transfusions either," she says which isnt really helpful but it isnt her fault but i can feel that she is feeling upset by not knowing anything

"Isabella my love it isnt your fault, your father should of told you about you being a werewolf when you first started showing signs of her being there but he didnt if he did he then could of told you about all the other supernatural things that was in folks but i think he was just in denial himself as well, and didnt know what to do either, i mean its not just a coincidence that, that little town has more supernatural creatures there than most countries have, or that the fact that my moonstone for my curse was with my mate, i mean how long had you had that stone really," i look at her asking her about it cos i never did ask her how she got it,

"Humm well my grandmother Marie told me that its been past down though the centuries, apparently its over a thousand years old and its really powerful, I'm not sure if any one else knew in the family but if you put it in the moon light it glows, i only found that out when i left it on the window shelf by accident one night and when i came home i walked into my bed room and it was as bright as i had the light on, and when i picked it up it turned pinky purple colour before it when back it its normal colour, it always made me feel good holding it i used to spend ages holding it touching it and rubbing it as a child cos it would always remind me of my grandmother" me and Gloria are both just watching her in a mesmerised by her story of the moonstone,

"that's really lovely story isabella, but klaus is right it is no coincidence that the moonstone has been in your family all along probably from the very beginning, this is the original stone used right, how did your mother even get the stone in the first place, and how did it end up in your mates family bloodline, maybe this is something you need to ask your family about klaus," Gloria says to me, humm maybe i will be waking my siblings up sooner than i would of liked to do,

"hum i think i need to ring dad and ask him some questions as well" Isabella says and she's right cos we need answers

"or maybe we can convince him to come out here for a few days to get some answers from him cos they maybe more to all this than we know love" i tell her cos it would be easier if he was here for all of this instead of having to retell him all of it again,

"yeah your right Nik i'll give him a quick ring now" she says as she rings him Gloria goes and gets the bottle of bourbon with three glass's, as isabella tells her dad what's going on he agreed to come out tonight, i take the phone from her and tell him to go straight to the private section of the airport my jet will be waiting there for him to bring him at 5pm, he tried to tell me he can take commercial plane here but i told him not to waste his money and that the jet will be there, after that I organised the jet to go and get him, as isabella is tucked up into my side nice and safe drinking her bourbon,

"so thats all sorted your dads on his way anything we should discuss now your should we wait till later for Charlie to be here," i ask them

"maybe we should wait for your father isabella, and in the mean time i can get in touch with the spirits to see if they will tell me anything, i can rest and meditate to," gloria says and isabella nods yes to this

"Is that ok Nik or do you have more questions now" i love that she is asking me for approval of this it shows me that she knows that I'm in charge, but at least we can go and away and think about what we know so far,

"thats fine love its a good idea, and i did promise you a shopping trip to, so we can go shopping and by the time we are finished your dad will be here we can pick him up from the airport go home and have dinner, then come back here tomorrow after lunch how about that," i ask her cos i know Gloria will be available when ever i tell her to be,

"Yeah ok, i don't mind" she says giving me a kiss as i smile at her, we say bye to gloria and leave,

as we leave i help her into the car and we head off to the posher end of town, to shop for some clothes for my mate

"i thought we was going shopping Nik" she asks me looking confused

"we are" not sure what she's asking

"well wasn't the mall over there, thats what the street signs was saying, you missed the turning" i roll my eyes no way am i going there,

"Isabella were not going to the mall, were going Nordstrom they'll have everything you need there, cos if you think I'm going to walk around a mall with thousand's of other humans you are out of your mind," i tell her she just rolls her eyes at me

"god Nik that just made you sound so snobby saying that, and they is nothing wrong with going to the mall"

"What have i told you about rolling your eyes at me, your ass is going to be so red later, you won't be able to sit down for a week, and they is nothing wrong with going to the mall if your a human, but when your me, the most dangerous creature on the planet then it is dangerous for me and all the humans, and I'm a multi, multi, multi billionaire i have more money than god so why shouldn't we go the the best shops, humm thinking of that we need to go to the bank and put you on my accounts that I have got here to, i can do the rest at home," i tell her she just looks at me in shock

"hum what, why Nik that's all your's not mine, why are you doing that" she say's, she just dosn't get it dose she as we get to the shops i pull over and get out i ring my vampire to come and change cars for me cos with picking Charlie up we will need the bigger car, and help isabella out but i need to tell her how it is

"Isabella my love, you are my mate, my imprint our souls are tied together as one, my love i love you, i don't just love you a little bit i love you more than anything in the whole universe, hell Isabella i more than just love you I'm prossessively besotted by you and you know I'm a prossessive bastard, you are mine, do you hear me my love, do you understand, you are mine that might be sounding completely asshole of me but i don't care my love i don't share i will torture, rip apart, kill anybody destroy anywhere for you to keep you safe, to make you happy i love you my love i have never said them words to anybody but you, and i don't just love you cos for the imprint or you being my mate, or cos our souls are tied i wanted you before i even seen your face, but understand this Isabella i am the most dangerous creature on earth 'the big bad hybrid' that makes me Alpha, hell that make's me a god, but you are the only person that never has to be scared of me, cos as much as i love my family and will protect them if they ever hurt you i would even kill them, that shows how much i love you, so yes i will look after my mate and you will be put on all of my accounts for everything" as i finished saying this she has tears running down her face i hold her face wiping her tears away

"Oh god Nik that is the nicest most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me, i, oh god, I'm speechless," she says sobbing out to me which fills me with love, as she jumps on me holding me tightly kissing pulling my hair which she knows i love it when she dose this, as she prossessively kissies me as i hold her tightly to me to as she comes up for air she kissies me all over my face and neck and breathing me in to, as i do the same to her, i put her back down, as i hear one of my vampires approaching, i pull Isabella behind me and swap car keys, but then i hear her giggle which makes me look back at her

"the biggest baddest hybrid my ass, i never heard of you before you came to Forks" and she laughs again ass i narrows my eyes at her but then turn to the vampire and say

"one scratch on my car and i will kill you and your girlfriend, but i will kill her first and make you watch as i torture her then kill her then i will kill you, understand" i say to the vampire, who gulps 'yes sir' then turn back to my mate grab her hand roughly and drag my little smart mouthed mate into the store where i grab her chin to make her look up at me and say

"Was that badass enough for you me threatening to kill one off my vampires and his girlfriend if he scratches my car," i growl at her

"you must be loosing your edge, cos you know what would be badass is if you tortured him before he took your car," Which makes me laughs out loud,

"oh my love we are a match made in heaven, we really are" and put my arm round her shoulders as we walk into the store, for a bit of shopping for my mate...

 **AN:**

 **WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOPED YOU LIKED IT**

 **as always all mistakes are mine lol but i hope I'm getting better at this,**

 **please leave a review cos i do read they all and helps me get motivated to write more ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV:**

As soon as we enter the shop Nik dragged me to the woman's department and 'wow just wow'

"i've Never seen so many pretty this" i whisper out eyes wide looking around at everything, just then a blonde woman with a face full of make up and i shirt to tight approaches us and her eyes are on my man, as i narrow my eyes at her she just batts her eyes and him and says

"good afternoon _sir,_ welcome to Nordstrom, how may i help _you_ to today _sir_ " she purrs out and goes to shake Nik hand, but i smack her hand away and growl out

"you can help by sticking your eyeballs back into your head, and not touching my imprinted mate, that would by nice" i spat out growling cos my wolf is waking up i can feel her, as i take a step forward to her to snap at her, she looks shit scared about to cry but i don't care she shouldn't look at my mate or go and touch him,

I'm just about to rip her head off Nik grabs me back holding me tightly and touches my mating mark on my neck which calms me enough for him to look at this woman just as I'm about to growl at him for getting to close to her i hear him

"forget that you ever seen us, don't approach us again, and go and get your manager" he then turns to me

"Isabella you can not let your wolf out here, do you understand me," he say to me while holding my face making me look at him, i take a deep breath to calm myself getting hold of my wolf to calm her and slowly she goes back to sleep,

"thats it calm her down isabella, good girl" and kisses me as he can see she's slowly going back to sleep

"sorry i didnt mean to do that, my wolf just took me by surprise and jumped up before i could get a hold of her"

"i know my love i felt her, i was able to pull her in and calm her though are bond also, that is why it was easier for you to calm her to," he tells me,

"oh have you always been able to do that" i ask him

"no its only sinced we both passed out the other day, when our bonds got stronger,"

"oh ok" and he kisses me

"humm are you ready to go shopping now love, cos the manager is coming over to help you," he say as i can see her coming over, at lease this one looks more professional than 'miss slut a lot'

3 hours, 3 hours i have been in clothes heaven, i have tried on so many clothes and loved them all, but I can see that Nik has had enough now, so I decide to go lingerie shopping now, and he jumps at the chance us to leave here, which makes me laugh at him, as we walk up to the lingerie section we past the jewellery bit and they is so many pretty sparkly I have to stop and look at them all but only one set really caught my attention so much so that I couldn't stop looking at them, which makes me sigh out and start daydreaming about them, but we soon carry on shopping, now though I think it's time to really drive my mate wild trying on loads of different underwear and I mite get some as a surprise for him to,

 **KPOV:**

After 3 hours of clothes shopping that my mate loved doing as i don't think she has ever shopped like this before, which lets me know that her and my sister will get along great as they both love shopping, we are finally in the lingerie section but not before walking past the jewellery part, i took her that way on purpose to see what she would like to get it my love as a surprise, so while she was still in my sights picking out different underwear to try on i got the manager to get the jewellery she was looking at then when and picked her some underwear that i liked to,

"here my love try these to" as i gave her a selection and we headed of to the private changing rooms, as I sat and waited the other side of the door playing with my phone i hear

"well what do you think _Nik"_ i look up and there she is standing there in stocking, garter belt some tiny micro thongs and bra all in black lace with her heels on and the black makes her white satin skin stand out all the more, she looks like an angel, ok an angel of death but an angel nevertheless, but then I realise that she is out here where other people could she her and growl at her, standing up grabbing her arm and dragging her back into the changing room,

"Isabella what do you think you was doing coming out there dressed like this, anybody could of seen you" i'm Growling as i pull her to me i wrap my hand into her hair and grip her waist,

"what i just wanted to show you, what you picked out, it was one of the items that you gave me," she says in an innocent voice but i know her to well to know she's anything but innocent in this show she is putting on, i grab both of her wrists putting them behind her back holding them with one hand and wrap my other hand back into her hair lean down as I'm going to kiss her but move my lips the last second gently moving them over her cheek to her ear and lowly growl out,

" _You my little mate are for my eyes only do you understand,"_ as she nods to me I continue

" _No Isabella i don't think you do but you will by the time I'm finished with you, you are already going to be getting a spanking for earlier, but first"_ i have then moved her so her back is to my chest and got her bent over with her hands still behind her back and at this angle i can see everything but she can't move and in a show of dominance, i then slap her gorgeous hot little ass 6 times which makes her whimper each time both in lust and in pain, i know its turning her on i can smell how wet she is but she's not going to be getting any relief till later and only then if i say so,

"your little ass is nice and red little girl but i think you need to be a good girl now and show me how sorry you are for that little display you did out there," i tell her letting her up to look at me i can see in her eyes how much she wants me and i can see how much she wants to please me, so i grab her

" _Kneel little girl"_ i tell her as she kneels then looks up at me i take out my dripping cock and tell her

" _Put your hands back_ _behind your back be a good little girl and no touching"_ she pouts as she does this cos i know she wants to touch me and will upset her not to touch me cos i know she loves sucking me and pleasing me but it is her punishment for her little display just, as i rub my cock over her lips,

"open i'm Going to fuck your mouth and your going to take it like a good little girl, and not touch me, and no cumming for you till i say so do you understand me my mate," i say as i see a flash of annoyance in her eyes which was her wolf, i now know her wolf was the one wanting to display herself out to me and i know her wolf is the one who doesn't like being called little girl but i know isabella dose like it, like her wolf doesn't like the dominance but Isabella dose and both are fighting with the other,

as i grab her hair and slide into her mouth, 'god its so wet and hot like sliding over silk' i thrust in and out of her over and over i thrust into her so far taking her by surprise which makes her gag out but god i love that and need to tell her

" _Christ Isabella your mouth"_ throwing my head back thrusting into her harder and faster making her gag again

" _Relax your throat isabella, thats it good girl, Aarrhh yess"_ as i keep thrusting more and more i can smell her arousal thick in the air which pulls me over the edge,

" _God isabella i love that sound of you gagging around my cock, FUCK I'm going to cum, swallow it isabella all of it, FUCK yesss FUCK"_ as i cum down her throat and look back down to her and she's swallowing it all of it my cock right down her throat her still swallowing me making me cum again grabbing her hair harder and pulling her into me more I'm bent over her now I'm panting as i finish, when I finally can stand up she slowly pulls away from my cock making a popping sound, i'm not she who was punished with that performance of hers i know she likes pleasing me, and she's only person who has ever been able to do it, i have had blowjobs before but never like how my mate dose them, when so dose it its mind blowing, she just kissies the tip and i put myself away slightly scared she's going to try and suck the life out of me, which makes me smile down at her still kneeling looking up at me, in a submissive stance, i lean down to her kissing her lips

"good girl Isabella," as i glide my hand down her neck over her chest playing with her nipples making her moan and wimpier out holding her hair still pulling her head still as my hand goes down to her dripping wet pussy i start playing with her rubbing her clit, i know she wants to move really badly but wont which please's me so i thrust my fingers into her deeply making her gasp out,

"don't you dare cum Isabella," as i thrust in and out of her,

" _please Nik, oh god, no stop I'm going to cum"_ as she sobs out just as i can feel it i stop and take my fingers out of her thrusting them into her mouth,

"Suck" I command her and she dose, i pull her up with me while she still sucking my fingers making me hard as hell again, i bend her over again and spank her

"who do you belong to Isabella," i growl out to her as she's panting

"you" i spank her again,

"who get's to see this body Isabella" i ask as i spank her again

"you Nik only you, please" i spank her one more time i lift her up grabbing her face

"your damn right only me my mate, only ever me do you understand now hum" i growl looking into her eyes

" _Yes sir"_ she says and i can see i know she understands now as i thrust my tongue into her mouth dominating her mouth, making her moan out again, sucking her lips and tongue

"good girl, now as beautifully hot as you look get some clothes on its time to go my love" i tell her i take all the underwear she has got, telling the manager to bag it all quickly as isabella dresses, after she comes out we collect her bags, after a quick detour to the bank and adding her name to all my accounts i have here, i look at my watch and see it is finally time to get Charlie as the jet is due to land shortly,

"are you ready to get your father my love, the jet is due to land soon" i tell her kissing the top of her head making her sigh out and cuddle into me more, now i have never been a person who shows affection like cuddling but with my mate i find it peaceful, it centres me, i love doing it with her i will never get enough of her, never,

"yes Nik i cant wait to see dad, i've Missed him, but don't tell him that i'll Never hear the end off it," she says as she giggles into my chest, as i just wrap my arms around her tighter and we head to the car,

as we arrive to the private airport we park and wait for the jet to land, Isabella's on her phone playing some game she's addicted to, and I'm checking in with my other vampires making sure everything is fine, till i hear

"Aarrr you stupid game, why can't i get passed this level, its doing my head in, here Nik you try" as she about throws the phone at me, as i catch it but raise an eyebrow at her

"i don't play silly games love you know this" i tell her as i look at it, it's a stupid looking bird game I quickly understand what to do and easily complete the level for her and pass her phone back to her,

"here love i did it for you" i tell her and she looks stunned for a second then takes the phone

"what you cant have that was to quick, no way" she says as she's looking at the phone her jaw drops and she looks back at me

"No way how did you do that i have been trying to get pass that level for ages" she huffs out making me chuckle and shrug at her, i look up and see the jet on approach

"watch love the jet is about to land," as she smiles at me and watch's it landing, Isabella is out the car and heading to the jet as soon as its landed,

"Isabella's love you have to wait for the jet to stop and the doors to be open first" i tell her as she just looks at me and then rolls her eyes, i narrow my eyes at her for that which just makes her giggle at me so i spank her once then raise my eyebrow at her so she knows i mean it,

as the doors open and Charlie comes down the stairs she looks at me as if to say can i go to him now, i just nod at her letting her go but follow as well cos even though i can see her the pull will still only let us be so far apart as the pull so far apart she stops and waits for me to catch up with her, i hold my hand out for her to take and we walk up to Charlie together, she lets go and greets him with a hug then comes back to me and i shake his hand,

"Welcome to Chicago Charlie, how was the flight"

"Thanks, yeah the flight was great i've never been on a plane that's so fancy before, the flight attendant was nice that's for sure"

"Good," i say, i would of killed them for any disrespectful behaviour to Charlie, then turn to my mate

"Ready to go home love" and she just nods and smiles at me,

on the ride home Isabella and Charlie catch up on what's been going on back in Forks, then arriving at the house Charlie lets out a whistles,

" _Jesus,_ well son this is some house you got here," i just shrug

"I can afford it so why not and i like my space and when you have been alive over a thousand years you tend to collect a lot of things, so i need a big house for it all as well as my family to," i say cos i like nice things like this, i show Charlie to his room down the hall from us not to close and not to far from us as i don't want him to hear us but i don't want him to far away from us as there are a few of my vampires around and i don't want them to attack him, cos that will upset my mate and piss me off,

"I'll let you get settled in, dinner will be ready in an hour Charlie I'll give you a tour of the house before dinner to" i let him know

"ok that's fine son see you in a bit"

i see Isabella watching us and waiting for me, i take her to our room, shutting the door then i press her back into it roughly kissing her as she moans out for more,

"humm Nik _please_ "

"Please what my love, what is it you want" i say while kissing her, as she's about to respond to me they is a knock on the door which make's me stop and Isabella huff out, i open the door with a scowl on my face but stop when i see some of my vampires with all off the shopping bags of Isabella's, she see's this and squeak's out and starts clapping

" _Oh_ my clothes" as the vampires put them all in our room, when they leave, i let her know

"My love we only have an hour before dinner you can sort this out after our shower _come"_ i say with a double meaning to the come part which she picks up on, and jumps up to follow me

after a satisfying shower on both our parts i come out the bathroom in a towel and see Isabella in her new lingerie her hair done and she putting her clothes away but I notice she looks pale again

"Are you feeling ok my love" i ask her putting my arm around her waist kissing her temple while looking at her in the mirror

"I'm so tired i feel like i could sleep for a week" she sighs out i turn her to look at me that's when i notice under her eyes have darkened with veins as i touch them she flinch's slightly like it hurts her face to touch them but she move's her nose to my wrist and smells me, making me frown,

"humm you smell so good Nik" she says to me and rubs her nose and lips over my wrist, i don't even think she knows thats she's doing this as i look at her i know she doesn't know she's even doing this it's just instinct to her and i can feel a need in me as well, a need to feed her it's like instinct as well and i can feel my vampire face come out so i let instinct take over more and turn her so her back is to my chest and bring my wrist up to her mouth and she bites into me, which makes us both moan out, i drop my towel bend her over a little and push her panties to the side and slide my hard cock into her knowing that she's already soaking wet which makes us moan even more as she's feeding off me i move her hair from her neck and bite into her where my mating mark is and start drinking from her as well,

while the hole time she is watching us in the mirror, my free hand pulls her bra cups down freeing her breast and playing with her nipples, i move one of her hands to her breast to touch herself which makes me thrust into her harder faster, i then move my hand to her hair grabbing it roughly arching her back more making me growl out to her

" _Play with your clit my mate, while we fuck and feed each other"_ i'm Growling more as she's moaning out she bites harder into my wrist making me hiss out i pull her neck open to me and bite deeply into her neck making her scream while drinking me as i drink her when i've had enough i push my mating sent into her making us both explode, while coming down from our high panting out i make her drink more

"keep drinking a bit more my love as i took a bit more than i would normally" and she dose, when she's finished she licks my wrist and kisses it, then i can see her come to more she has colour back in her cheeks now i turn her round and kiss her

"do you feel better now Isabella" i ask her as i rub her cheeks she nods to me then say's

" _Humm_ yes Nik i do, i don't feel as tried anymore," she say's then her eyes widen and i think she just realise's what she just done

"wait did i bite you Nik and feed on you, why on earth did i do that" she ask's looking upset and i can feel her getting worked up

"calm down Isabella my love, i'm not sure why you did that but it was like instinct for both of us, you didn't even know you was doing it till after and i felt like i needed to feed you as well, my vampire side came out and i needed to do it," i say as I'm holding her

"B-but Nik i don't want to hurt you, i did'nt even know i was doing it" she upset thinking she has hurt me which make's me love her even more

"you didnt hurt me my love, you could never hurt me and if me feeding you helps you i will do it understand me" i tell her as I hold her chin

"humm ok Nik, i just hope Gloria can find out why i'm Doing this cos i'm Not a vampire surely i shouldn't be doing this" she looks up at me for answers that i just don't have

"i hope so love, i really hope so, but for now lets get dressed and meet up with your father for dinner love" i say kissing her them smacking her ass making her jump and giggle out she leaves to get dressed as i do the same.

 **AN:**

 **SO UP NEXT, DINNER AND MEETING A WITCH, AND MAYBE A SPANKING TO, LETS JUST HOPE WE GET SOME ANSWERS TO**

 **ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE LOL BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM A 33 YEAR OLD THAT'S NEVER REALLY DONE THIS BEFORE LOL**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS ME WRITE MORE**

 **SO ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I'M OF TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)**


End file.
